Washed Away
by Emotion Masen
Summary: I wasn't like most rich men. I didn't toss my money around. I enjoyed my privacy, my peace and quiet.Being famous, privacy was the most priceless thing I could posses. So I owned a little remote island. No one other than family and my housekeeper were allowed here. That was until a beautiful woman washed up on my beach with no memory of her identity. (Drabble Fic!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing

This is just a small portion of this story, vote and let me know if you want me to continue this one next!

* * *

_**Washed Away**_

"Mr. Cullen, your breakfast is ready," my housekeeper Heather said as she walked into my living room. I put the manuscript I was reading down on the coffee table and got up from the couch. My dog Jake groaned because I disturbed his sleep. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at the spread she had made.

"What are you feeding, an army, Heather?" I joked and she laughed.

"No, but you did say your brothers were coming by and I know how much Emmett can eat," she replied. I laughed but agreed. Emmett ate enough for three grown men.

"Yeah, they should be here soon from the mainland."

"I figured as much, is your mother coming too?"

"No, she didn't feel up to the boat trip. You know she gets sea sick," I answered. She nodded her head. My mom loved the island I purchased, Isle Serenidad it was called, Serenity Island. It was in the middle of the Caribbean, but she hated having to travel out to it. I sat down at the table and began to make my plate.

"Do you plan to stay on the island today?" I asked her as I placed a few strips of bacon on my plate.

"I don't know, do you need me to stay?" she inquired. I shook my head _no_.

"Not today, I think I can feed myself, and you already did the cleaning for this week."

"I was really hoping you said no," she said with a grin on her face.

"Am I that much of a pain?"

"What? No! I just had some plans with…"

"…I was joking, Heather," I said cutting her off with a smile on my face. She laughed a sigh of relief. She left the kitchen to get ready to leave and I continued eating my breakfast. My brothers arrived only about a moment later.

"You couldn't wait for us to eat?" Emmett asked already grabbing himself a plate.

"It's my house, I don't have to wait," I replied.

"Sometimes I think you got this island just so you can play King," my brother Jasper said picking at the eggs that were on the counter.

"A King without a kingdom, that makes a lot of sense," I replied with a shake of my head.

"I never said you made sense, Edward."

"Screw you, Jazz."

"Why, are you not getting enough from the ladies?" he asked laughing at his own joke as he sat down.

"No, he's the only Hollywood actor not getting laid," Emmett said finally sitting down with his plate full of food.

"Did the two of you just come here to talk about my sex life?"

"Lack of a sex life, Ed," Jasper replied. I put my middle finger up at him and he laughed. Even though my brothers were dicks, I enjoyed having them around.

Heather came into the kitchen and said hello to my brothers then told me she would see me next weekend. I nodded my head as we watched her leave.

"You never considered sleeping with Heather?" Emmett asked the moment Heather was out of the house.

"What? No, I don't even look at her that way."

"Why not, are you gay?" Emmett asked.

"No, you fucking dick!" I snapped and he started laughing.

"Our brother prefers brunettes, remember," Jasper said. I rolled my eyes and finished eating my breakfast. I got them to change the subject by talking about this new movie role I was considering.

"Who's playing the leading lady?"

"Rosalie Hale," I answered waiting for Emmett to act like a crazed fan girl. He was in love with Rosalie Hale, he tried denying it but he was crazy about her. He never met the damn woman, and she had no idea he even existed.

"You have to do this movie!" Emmett yelled. I shook my head while Jasper laughed.

"Em, this isn't healthy man. Every time you get like this about her, you come closer and closer to losing your manhood card."

"Fuck you, Jazz."

"What is it with you two today, I know I look mouthwatering but I don't swing that way. I feel violated," Jasper joked and both Emmett and I punched him in his arm.

They both stayed a while after we finished eating breakfast. After they left I decided to take Jake for a walk around the island. I called to him and he quickly ran to me.

"Let's go for a walk boy, before the storm comes," I told him connecting the leash. We walked out of the house and began walking until we reached the beach. I released him from the leash because I knew how much he loved running around in the sand.

I looked out into the ocean and I could see the dark clouds coming. The ocean's waves were already coming in fast and hard. Jake barked loudly and I turned to look at him. He ran off and I started chasing after him.

"Jake! Get back here!" I yelled. Normally he was an obedient dog, but apparently something had his attention. I chased behind him and stopped when I saw just what had got his attention.

_A woman_

Not just any woman, but the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. She was just lying there out cold with her clothes torn. I looked out to see if maybe I could see a boat in the distance but I saw nothing.

I kneeled down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. I checked to see if she had a pulse and didn't feel one. Quickly, I started giving her CPR while Jake barked loudly as the storm started to come in closer.

She coughed, choking as water began spurting from her mouth. I helped her sit up and she looked around. I didn't ask her anything as she tried breathing. Then she turned and looked at me, confusion evident on her face.

"Where am I?"

"Uh, you just washed up on my island?"

"Who are you?" she asked and that caught me by surprise. I had never been asked that question before.

"I'm Edward, what's your name?" I asked her, hoping that maybe I could help her get back to where she came from. She started chewing on her lip as if she was thinking.

It looked like she was straining to remember something. Then she looked up at me,

"I don't know."

"You don't know your name?"

"I don't know who I am," she replied and then she started crying into my chest. Jake barked louder and I saw that the storm was only minutes away from hitting the beach.

"Can you walk?" I asked her. We tried getting her up but she screamed out in pain. I pulled her into my arms and picked her up. She held on tightly around my neck as I began walking back to my house. I yelled at Jake to follow me.

We made it back to my house just in time as the rain started to pour down. I took her to the guest bedroom and laid her down in the bed. She wouldn't let go of me, though.

"I'm going to get you something dry to wear," I told her. She inhaled a deep breath and nodded her head. I ran to my room and grabbed one of my t-shirts and sweatpants. Next, I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

When I walked back into the bedroom, she had her knees pulled up against her chest. She was crying again. I knocked on the door getting her attention and she looked up at me.

"I can't remember anything, how old I am, my birthday…nothing," she sobbed. I went to her with the need to hold her, care for her.

"Let's not worry about that right now, let's get you out of these wet clothes first, okay?" I asked. She nodded her head. I held up the clothes I had and she took them from me. I gave her the clothes and went to leave her to change.

"Please, don't leave me," she said. I nodded my head and just turned my back so that she could change. Once she told me she was dressed I turned back around and groaned at how beautiful she still looked even in my large clothes. I went to her and used the towel to dry her hair. She leaned into me as we heard the thunder outside.

"Do you think someone is looking for me?"

"Of course, once the storm is over we'll go to the mainland and see if anyone knows anything," I told her. She nodded her head placing it against my shoulder.

"I don't know why but I feel safe with you," she said. I brushed her hair back.

"That's because you're safe with me," I told her. We sat that way in the bed while she began crying again. Eventually she fell asleep and I held her feeling this need to protect her from the world.

* * *

**_This is one of my new stories done as a snippet. If you like this story, please visit my group on Facebook and vote in the poll if you want me to start with this story first. The link to my group is on my Fanfic profile page! Thanks. EM!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing

This story one the vote for those who did not know.

**_This will be a drabble fic! 2 post a day! _**

* * *

_**Where we left off last chapter**_

_"I can't remember anything, how old I am, my birthday…nothing," she sobbed. I went to her with the need to hold her, care for her._

_"Let's not worry about that right now, let's get you out of these wet clothes first, okay?" I asked. She nodded her head. I held up the clothes I had and she took them from me. I gave her the clothes and went to leave her to change._

_"Please, don't leave me," she said. I nodded my head and just turned my back so that she could change. Once she told me she was dressed I turned back around and groaned at how beautiful she still looked even in my large clothes. I went to her and used the towel to dry her hair. She leaned into me as we heard the thunder outside._

_"Do you think someone is looking for me?"_

_"Of course, once the storm is over we'll go to the mainland and see if anyone knows anything," I told her. She nodded her head placing it against my shoulder._

_"I don't know why but I feel safe with you," she said. I brushed her hair back._

_"That's because you're safe with me," I told her. We sat that way in the bed while she began crying again. Eventually she fell asleep and I held her feeling this need to protect her from the world._

_**~~~~~~~~~~WA~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The storm was still hitting the shore pretty hard when I woke up in the morning. I felt I had the craziest dream of finding a woman on the shore.

"Please... don't—I won't do it again…I'm sorry…"  
I heard someone mumble. I turned my head and that's when I realized that it was no dream. I definitely found a woman stranded on my shore. She was curled up, facing me, sleeping; it looked as if she was having a nightmare.

I brushed her thick hair back from her face and tried assuring her that she was safe. Softly, I started to hum a tune, even I never heard before, but it started to calm her.

Looking at her now, I noticed that I hadn't really looked at her yesterday. Of course I looked, but I mean I didn't really take all of her in. She was slim, curvy, with long legs. Her nose looked more like a little button on her face, her lips pouty and pink.

I had this sudden urge to kiss her.

She was sleeping, would she notice if I stole a kiss.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of that thought.

She was afraid and can't remember who she is, and here I was thinking about kissing her.

Jackass!

Yeah, that was me.

Looking at her some more I noticed a tattoo on her wrist. It seemed to wrap around like a bracelet. Slowly, I lifted her wrist to exam the tattoo and realized that it was a name.

_Isabella_

* * *

**_Again this will be a drabble fic 2 post a day and between 200 to 500 words per post!_**

**_Leave me some love! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing

**_Here's another Enjoy! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Was that her name?

_Isabella_

It was a beautiful name. It would be fitting if it was her name. Looking out the window I saw the dark clouds over the ocean, heard the wind rush through the air.

How such an ugly storm washed away someone as beautiful as the woman lying beside me left me puzzled.

Had she fallen overboard on a boat?

Was someone looking for her?

A Father?

A Mother?

A Husband?

That last possibility upset me. What if she was married?

Or what if she was alone, what if she had no one?

Looking back at her, I started to observe her further. I noticed that purplish bruises had started to appear on her skin, possibly from hitting rocks in the ocean. With the shirt up slightly, I noticed a bruise on her ribs along with those on her arms. Moving the covers slightly, I noticed she removed the pants I gave her. There were more bruises on her legs, her thighs, but I didn't try to see further, fear of her thinking I was trying to take advantage of her.

She stirred a little—her hair moving away from her neck and noticed them. Right there, were bruises appearing on her neck.

Were those fingerprints?

I tried to exam them further, but she stirred in my arms again and started begging whoever was in her dream to stop.

Had someone hurt her, intentionally?

The thought of anyone causing her harm pissed me off beyond belief. I started to hum to her again, and she relaxed into my side, holding on to me.

I couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her.

I know I didn't know her, but some part of me felt like I did.

I wanted to.

I wanted to protect her from whatever or whoever left her out to die in that storm.

* * *

**_What do you think happened to her?_**

**_Leave me some love! _**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing

**_Here's another Enjoy!_**

**_Extra chapter because my group reached 400 members! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

I would have tried going back to sleep, but I couldn't. Not with the thoughts that someone could have hurt her.

On purpose at that.

Those fingerprints didn't just show up on her neck on their own.

Someone was trying to kill her, but why?

Was she dangerous, a psycho?

Looking down into her angelic face I shook my head.

No. Not her, she was priceless.

A fallen angel.

If I found out who she was, where she came from, could I send her back to that life knowing someone was trying to kill her.

I felt protective of her, like I needed to save her life. Holding her against my body, I cupped her face in my hand. My thumb brushing over her cheek ever so slightly to assure I didn't wake her.

"I'm going to protect you with my life. Whoever hurt you will have to get through me before coming near you again," I whispered to her. My thumb brushed over her lips and she sighed in response.

Her lips pursed against my thumb. They were so soft, plump. The urge to kiss her, coming back tenfold.

Holding her chin between my index finger and thumb I angled her face so that I could look at her. Then slowly her eyes fluttered opened and she was looking at me.

* * *

**_Do you want another one? Maybe I could post one more._**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing

**_One more for the night, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

Her eyes were just as beautiful as the rest of her.

They were green, the most exquisite and unique shade of green I've ever seen in my life. She looked back at me as if she was trying to figure out who I was.

Had she gotten her memory back and forgotten me?

Or had she just forgotten me period?

She didn't rush away though, she didn't move as she seemed to study my face much like I was studying her.

Maybe she was starting to realize who I was; that was just what I needed.

Leaning back against the pillow, I ran my fingers through my hair, exhaling a deep breath.

God what if this just turned out to be some game to get on my island; some trick by some damn paparazzi or crazy fan?

That would just be fucking perfect.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked softly, her voice sending a chill up my spine. I turned to look at her and saw she looked afraid again.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you look upset, angry," she answered sitting up. I felt empty now that she was out of my arms. That didn't even make sense; I didn't know anything about this woman.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her sternly. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Do you not remember who you are either?" she asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean do you _know_ who I am?"

"I don't know who I am, how in the hell am I supposed to know who you are?" she snapped at me and I have to admit, I liked it.

* * *

**_Well isn't she feisty?_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**

**__****_Last one tonight_**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing

**_Time to start posting Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

"I didn't mean to upset you," I said. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't say anything as she turned her back to me and looked out the window.

"I can't remember anything but washing up on shore and seeing your face. I don't know what happened before that—why I was there, or even my name and you asked me if I know who you are," she said with her back still to me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize; you saved my life, I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," I informed her. She sighed and said she had to use the bathroom.

She got up from the bed and I watched as she walked to the attached bathroom. Her legs appeared longer—more slender, as I watched her walk.

She shut the bathroom door behind her and I cursed myself for upsetting her. Just then the bathroom door opened and she came rushing out.

"I have bruises on my neck!" she shouted in horror as she showed me her neck. I didn't want to say I know and she thought I did it.

Quickly, I got up from the bed and looked at her neck, now being able to better exam it.  
And there was no question, they were definitely fingerprints, and from what I could tell they belonged to a rather large person.

I was surprised the bones in her neck weren't shattered.

"Are they what I think they are?" she asked me, releasing her hair down around her shoulders. Inhaling a deep breath I ran my fingers through my hair and just nodded my head.

She took a few steps backwards and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Someone tried to kill me," she breathed.**__**

* * *

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

I was trying to decide if she said that because she remembered or because that fact was obvious since there were fingerprints on her neck.

"Do you know…"

"Please don't get ready to ask me if I know who tried to kill me," she said cutting me off. I nodded my head telling myself to keep quiet.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she fisted the sheets in her hand as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

"What if I was a horrible person and I should be dead?"

"You're not," I answered, then cursed myself when she looked up at me with the how the hell do you know look.

"I could be. I could be some crazy psycho man killer," she sneered looking at me with what I was assuming was supposed to be a scary look.

It was cute, she was cute.

No, she was beautiful. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at me and mumbled _men_ under her breath.

"I think your name is Isabella," I said, and then slap my forehead trying to figure out why I was still talking when she was obviously already trying to figure all of this out.

"Why do you think that?" she asked. I pointed to her wrist. She looked at it and I watched her eyebrows raise; was she remembering something.

"I have a tattoo," was all she said. "Do I have any more?" she asked, standing up and lifting her shirt for me to check her back.

Stop looking at her ass...

Stop looking at her ass...

Stop looking at her ass...

I chanted to myself over and over again.

The woman was trying to kill me.**_  
_**

* * *

**__****_Aww poor Edward, LOL_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

"Well do I?" she asked looking at me over her shoulder. I cleared my throat about five or six times before I could even pull myself together to answer her.

"No, I don't see any more," I practically squealed. She turned around to face me, the shirt still up.

"But I have my belly button pierced," she said pointing to her perfectly flat, and sexy stomach. Fuck! I was going to have to pull myself together.

She left the shirt fall back down and then sat back on the bed.

"I guess my name could be Isabella, I mean why else would I have a woman's named tattooed on me?" she asked looking at her wrist again. "Though I could be gay and it could be my lover's name," she said and I almost choked on what I didn't know.

"Meh... that's not likely. I find you way too attractive to like women," she said, and then a blush filled her cheeks as she looked up at me.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," she told me. Grinning like the ass I was, I pushed my hands into my pockets.

"If it's any consolation, I find you attractive, too," I said then cursed under my breath. This was not the time to start hitting on her. She returned my smile and continued looking at the tattoo.

"Okay, so we have a name for me, but call me Bella, Isabella just sounds...eh I don't know," she told me with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I think it sounds beautiful and is fitting, but if you want I'll call you Bella," I answered.

What the hell?

Was I seriously still flirting with her?

* * *

**__****_Yes Edward you are flirting with her, LOL_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_I'm feeling giving so here's another, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

She just smiled at me, not saying a word. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried not to stare at her.

"I guess you can call me Isabella, if you want to," she told me. I looked up at her and she was blushing again.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her figuring she had to eat.

"I could eat," she answered. I nodded my head and started to walk out of the room. Then I stopped, realizing I couldn't just leave her in here.

It wasn't like she would know where to find the kitchen in this damn house.

Who the hell was I kidding; I didn't like the idea of not having her in the same room as me. I turned around to look at her and she looked at me with a brow raised.

"You want me to follow you?" she asked pointing towards the door.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Jeez, I'm not going to steal anything," she said getting up from the bed. My jaw dropped, is that what she thought I meant?

"No—I didn't mean…I only meant that…"

"Oh relax, Edwin…I was only teasing you," she said with a giggle. It was the cutest fucking sound in the world.

Wait, who the hell was Edwin?**_  
_**

* * *

**__****_LOL_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Okay one more before bed! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

"Who the hell is Edwin?" I asked with more bite in my voice than I meant to have. She started to laugh again.

It was really a beautiful sound.

Beautiful sound? My brothers were so going to have my ass if they found out I even thought that shit.

"Relax, Edward I was only messing with you. Your name is the only thing I'm certain of," she said with a sad look on her face.

"Sorry," I said not sure why I was apologizing.

"Stop apologizing, I mean this is a messed up situation here, I'm just trying to make light of it all before I end up in tears again," she told me with her hand on my chest. My skin seemed to warm under her touch.

With another blush she removed her hand.

"Shall we go eat, I'm starving," she told me. I nodded my head and opened the door. I smiled, seeing that Jake slept on the floor outside of the room.

He stretched on the floor and stood up turning around to look at us. He sniffed at…Isabella's hand.

"He's cute, it's a _he _right?" she asked petting him.

"Yeah, his name is Jake, he found you yesterday," I told her. She smiled up at me, and then kneeled down in front of Jake.

"My two saviors, Edward and Jake. I owe you both my life," she said holding Jake's face between her hands. He started to lick her and I'll admit I was jealous the dog got to kiss her before I did.

* * *

**__****_Jealous of a dog Edward, shame._**

**__****_Last one for the night!_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Time for the updates! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

We were now in the kitchen and Bella was sitting at the kitchen table. Jake was lying right beside her on the floor.

Damn dog.

Yes, I was jealous of the dog.

"Do you think the storm will let up soon?" she asked me, as I looked around for the frying pan. I had no idea where Heather kept all the kitchen equipment.

"I don't know... maybe," I answered still looking around.

When I was alone, I just put the stuff in the dishwasher and it would be gone later that day.

Hell, I don't usually cook. I ate cereal in the morning when Heather was here and lunch meat sandwiches or subs.

Yeah, I probably shouldn't have even been in the damn kitchen. But, I could cook eggs; I knew how to do that.

"Do you like eggs?" I asked her as I walked over to the refrigerator. When I closed the refrigerator door and looked over at her she just had this look on her face. A look that said she was going hit me for asking that question.

"You don't know," I said feeling like a damn idiot.

"No, I also don't know if I'm allergic to anything before you ask," she told me.

This was just great, I was about to make her breakfast and if I gave her the wrong thing I could potentially kill her.

Fantastic.**_  
_**

* * *

**__****_LOL, poor Edward_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Another Update! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

I started to cook, well I tried to.

Looking at the food, I wouldn't have fed it to Jake.

I could feel her standing behind me. She was so damn close her breast brushed over my back.

"You're really horrible at this, how do you feed yourself?" she asked.

"Heather usually cooks for me," I said, placing the burnt pan in the sink. Heather was going to kill me when she saw that.

"Your girlfriend?" Bella asked and the hint of jealousy in her voice did not go unnoticed to me. I felt a little smug that she was jealous. "Hmmm... how will she feel knowing I'm here?" Bella asked stepping back away from me.

I turned around to see her leaning against the counter.

"Heather is my housekeeper," I informed her. She smiled at me.

"Of course you would have a housekeeper, there's no way you clean this big house by yourself," she said. I laughed, that was true.

"Do you live here alone?" she asked.

"On most days, it's just me and Jake, but my family comes to visit a lot," I told her and now I was trying to think what I would say to my parents and brothers about her.

"Do you have a big family?"

"My parents and my two brothers," I answered. She nodded her head and looked out the window.

"I wonder if I have brothers."

"We'll find out when you get your memory back."

"I don't know if I want it back, I mean someone did try to kill me in my real…old life—after all," she told me with that sad look on her face again.

God, I hated that look. I wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh again.

* * *

**__****_Would you want your memory back?_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Another Update! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Why, did I say something?"

"Yes and no; it seemed like you were having a nightmare, maybe dreaming about what happened to you," I told her. She inhaled a deep breath running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't remember, damn it! This is so damn frustrating," she yelled causing Jake to bark at her for interrupting his sleep.

"Sorry, Jake," she said as he relaxed back on the floor. "It is one thing to forget a grocery list, but to completely forget your entire life. The people in it, your own name…I just…I need a drink," she said walking back to the kitchen table.

"Hell, I don't even know if I'm old enough to drink," she said slamming her hand down on the table and Jake barked again.

"When the storm lets up we'll go to the mainland and see if anyone reported you missing," I said walking over to the table and sitting down.

"No one reported me missing; they wanted me dead, or have you forgotten the fingerprints on my neck?" she snapped at me showing me her neck again.

"I'm sorry," I said again and she shook her head at me.

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just so frustrated. I mean I want to remember, but remembering means knowing what happened to me and who hated me so much they wanted me dead. I don't think I want to know that," she said looking as if she was getting ready to cry again. I took her hand into mine, massaging the back of it with my thumb.

"I'll do whatever you want me to," I told her meaning every word. **__**

* * *

**__****_Aww aren't you just a sweetheart Edward_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Last one tonight! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

"Even if I say I want to stay on your island forever?" she asked, and I could tell she was actually testing me, but little did she know I loved the idea of her staying forever.

"I have more than enough space, I can give you your own room," I answered and she looked at me surprised. Her hand slipped away from mine.

"You don't even know me."

"You don't know me either, so we're even," I replied. She smiled shaking her head. She let out a little growl as she fisted her hair.

"How do I know you didn't try to kill me?" she asked.

"Would I have saved you?"

"I guess not, plus Jake seems to like us both. Me more, and I think if you tried to kill me he would have bitten your hand off," she said rubbing Jake's head. I laughed but had to agree she was right.

It did seem my dog was trading on me.

I couldn't blame him though.

"I don't know what I want to do, but I am hungry," she said getting up from the table.

"If you think you can cook better than me go right ahead," I teased. She smiled at me and walked over to the refrigerator. She started pulling out stuff and I watched in amazement as she cooked.

She didn't speak while she cooked, but I could tell that she was surprised it seemed she knew what she was doing.

The smell in the air made my stomach growl and even woke Jake up. She was like a magician in the kitchen. I mean she flipped the damn omelets only holding the frying pan.

Yes, I was amazed by that.

When she finished cooking she made both our plates and placed them on the table. French toast, omelets and bacon. I was one happy man right now.

We had discovered something else about _my_ washed-away beauty, she could cook.

Hell did I say_ my_?**__**

* * *

**__****_Yes Edward I believe you did, LOL_**

**__****_last one for the night see you all tomorrow for more! _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Let's get this party started! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

We both sat there just looking at the plates. I looked up at her and she was biting her lip.

"You taste it first," she told me.

"Why me?"

"Because it's your house, just taste it," she said. I laughed and picked up my fork. I ate the omelet first and moaned at the taste.

Damn she was good!

"Is it good?" she asked looking nervous.

"I'm positively sure you must have been a chef or something," I told her already going for another bite.

She started laughing and I was seriously enjoying when she did that. We sat there and ate breakfast while she asked me more questions about myself.

"You must be rich to have your own island and this house, so what are you, like some computer geek or something?" she asked and I laughed.

"You really don't know who I am?" I asked.

"Why do you keep asking me that, should I know who you are?" she asked back. I didn't answer her instead I stood up.

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to show you who I am," I told her. She stood up and followed me as I took her to my home theater. The moment we walked in the lights turned on and I waited for her to notice the movie posters on the wall. Slowly, she walked past me and started looking at them. I noticed when she looked back at me then the posters.

"You're an actor?" she asked still looking at them.

"Yes."

"Like... holy shit, you're a real ass actor," she said when she saw the awards on the shelf. I couldn't resist the smug smile.

* * *

**_LOL well duh Bella_**

**_There will be six updates tonight, 1 down 5 to go! _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

"Can we watch one of your movies?" she asked with a smile on her face. Normally, I hated watching my own movies, but there was no way I could tell her _no_.

"Sure," I said walking further into the room to show her where I kept them.

"Why are they hidden, like you're ashamed of them?" she asked as I pressed a button revealing a hidden shelf.

"Because I'm not a huge fan of watching myself in movies," I replied.

"Why, are you horrible in them?" she asked, and I looked at her with a brow raised. She started to laugh again.

Yeah, it was official; I liked to hear her laugh.

"Millions of people don't seem to think so."

"I'll be the judge of that," she said squeezing between me and the shelf. She was really trying to kill me as she stood between me and the shelf.

"Oh... let's watch this one, a romance, is there sexy times? Are you naked in it?" she asked, holding the DVD and looking at me.

"Maybe we should watch something else," I said, trying to take the DVD out of her hand.

"Oh— you are naked!" she yelled running away from me. I laughed watching her look so carefree.

"Bella…" I called to her playfully and she stopped, the smile falling from her face.

Had she remembered something from me calling her that?

"Say that again," she told me.

"Bella," I said and she started chewing on her lip then she fell back against the couch. I walked over sitting next to her. I took the DVD from her hand and placed it on the table.

"Do you remember something?"

"Yes…" she breathed and then she started crying.

* * *

**_Crap this must not be good_**

**_2 down 4 to go! _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

I held her in my arms as she cried. I don't know what she remembered but it obviously wasn't anything good.

"He wouldn't stop," she said in between sobs. I wanted to ask who but I waited for her to say more.

"He hit me, over and over again," she continued, and I needed to know who the fuck he was so I could murder him.

"Who?"

"I don't know, nothing made sense, it was a flash, broken up sort of. It was a memory but I don't know who he is," she said shaking her head. "Well I don't remember," she added whipping at her face.

"When you said—my name, I guess I had this flashback sort of thing."

"Can you describe it?"

"It was this guy, he was big, so big…" she told me, still shaking her head as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Did you see his face?" I asked her. I was a pretty good artist and if she remembered I could draw his picture and send it to the police.

"No, he wouldn't stop hitting me. He was screaming at me, saying, Bella," she said looking at me. I took her hand into mine and wrapped my arm around her.

"You're safe here."

"It felt so real, I was begging him to stop, but he wouldn't, said I deserved it for being bad," she said with a snort.

"I'm not a woman who would let a man hit me, am I?" she asked me, and I wished I could have answered her, but I didn't know.

From the woman I saw this morning, she wouldn't let anyone disrespect her let alone hit her, but was that who she actually was?

* * *

_Guess we'll have to wait for her to remember more._

**_WARNING! _**_Bella's memory will come back in parts throughout the story, and it will be very angsty. So if you think you could not deal with that, you have been warned._

_Also, please keep in mind that one this is fiction, and that every brain injury is different and people with amnesia get their memory back differently if they get it back at all._

___**Yes there will be a HEA ending! **_

**_3 down 3 to go! _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 18_**

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked her, and she inhaled a deep breath. She got up from the couch and started pacing around the room.

"I need a minute," she told me. I nodded my head and watched her walk out of the room. Running my hand over my face, I pulled myself up from the couch. Jake instantly came running into the room. I didn't have to wonder what was bothering him; he had to use the bathroom.

"Come on, Jake," I told him heading toward the back. I opened the back door and he ran out. It was still raining pretty hard but Jake went closer to the house. The house phone started to ring and I walked back into the house to grab it, knowing it was no one but my mother making sure the storm didn't kill me.

"I'm alive, mom," I said into the phone.

"You don't have to sound like you're not happy about it," she replied and I laughed.

"Of course I'm happy about it."

"Then sound like it."

"I'm Alive!" I yelled in a more chipper voice and she laughed. "Is that better?" I asked.

"Much," she answered. She started to talk to me about something, but I honestly wasn't sure. I whistled for Jake to come back into the house and then shut the door when he did.

"Mom, do you think you and dad could come out to the island once the storm is over?" I asked her. My father was a doctor and I thought it might be good if he took a look at Bella.

"What's wrong, you never ask _us_ to come out," she said. She did have a point, usually they just showed up whenever they wanted.

"I can't tell you, but could you tell him I need him to bring his doctor bag."

"Edward, are you hurt?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"No, not me."

"Heather?"

"Not exactly…"

"Edward, what the hell is not exactly," my mother snapped, and I was just getting ready to try and tell her when I heard a loud crash followed by a scream.

* * *

**_4 down 2 to go!_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 19_**

"I have to call you back, mom," I said and I heard, her yell _Edward wait_ just before I hung up the phone, and tossed it as I went running to go find Bella.

I found her in one of the dens that looked out toward the beach; she was sitting on the couch laughing.

"Are you all right?" I asked her trying to see what broke. Still laughing she nodded her head.

"It was a…it was a…spider," she giggled pointing at the now broken vase that was on the floor. I walked over and started to clean it up from the floor.

"I was sitting here trying to remember and then I felt it crawling on me, I freaked and swung my arm hitting the vase," she said coming over to where the broken glass was at.

"You should back up before you get glass in your feet," I told her.

"I'll be fine, it's just some…ah shit!" she yelled jumping back on one foot. I dropped the pieces of vase I had in my hand and quickly picked her up into my arms.

"I told you to step back," I said, actually freaking out at the thought that she was hurt, even if by a small piece of glass.

"Edward, I'm fine…" she tried telling me as I went over to the couch and sat us down with her in my lap. I looked at her, our faces close.

Fuck... that urge to kiss her was back. She licked her lips then cleared her throat and looked away from me, her cheeks flushed from her blush. I shifted her in my lap and started to examine her foot. It was a small cut, but I could still see the piece of glass.

"Stay right here," I told her getting up from the couch.

"Where am I going to go, the moon?" she asked with a smirk. I smiled at her.

"I'm going to get some cotton balls, alcohol and a band aid for your foot so I can take the glass out."

"Okay," she replied. As I started walking out of the room she called to me. I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I have a really good feeling I'm not usually treated with such care," she said with a sad smile on her face.

"I'll always take care of you," I told her before walking out of the room.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Aww of course you will Edward_**

**_5 down 1 to go!_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Last one for the night! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 20_**

After I cleaned her foot up, we sat inside of the den and watched the ocean hit the beach hard as it continued to rain.

"Do you sit out here a lot?" she asked still looking outside.

"Honestly, I can't remember the last time I sat in here," I told her and she started laughing. It fell silent between the two of us again as we watched outside. Jake jumped up on the couch lying between the two of us with his head in my lap.

I wanted to ask if she remembered anything else, but I didn't want to upset her either. I watched as she pulled her legs up against her chest.

"Did you mean what you said before?" she asked me. I wasn't sure what she was referring to. She looked over at me, her green eyes sad; it was painful looking at her this way. "When you said I could stay, would you really give me a room?" she asked.

I stood up from the couch and held my hand out to hers. She looked confused but took my hand anyway. Holding her hand we started walking towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I replied as we walked upstairs. There were nine bedrooms in this house. There was the service room downstairs by the laundry room where Heather slept when she had to stay overnight, my parents' room which was by the den at the other end of the house. Jasper and Emmett had rooms of their own as well.

And, of course, there was my room.

That left five rooms unoccupied. The room I took her to last night was one of the master bedrooms. The house had two and mine was across from this one, if you just went out onto the balcony she could easily see into my room.

Which, was why the room was actually forbidden to anyone, until now.

We walked into the room and I turned to her.

"Consider this room yours," I told her. She looked at me as if I lost my mind. Maybe I had, letting a woman I only met yesterday stay in on my island, and in my house, but I didn't care.

I wanted her to stay.

* * *

**_Do you want her to stay too?_**

**_Last one tonight, we will start this party again tomorrow! Night Everyone! _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Time for updates! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 21_**

"Are you crazy, isn't this your room?" she shouted.

"No," I said, taking her hand again and showing her out to the balcony. I pulled her in front of me, and leaning over her shoulder I pointed across from us.

"That's my room," I told her. She turned around and looked at me. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me as if trying to figure me out.

"You'll really let me stay here?"

"Yes, for as long as you want."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. I cupped her face in my hand forcing her to look at me.

"I feel very…protective of you. I want to take care of you, I feel like that's why you washed up on my shore. So that I could protect you from whatever left you out there," I told her. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

The tears in her eyes started to form there again. I caught one just as it fell onto her cheek.

"I'm afraid if whoever he is, finds out I'm alive, he'll try to finish the job," she revealed crying softly.

"He'll have to get past me first. I won't let anything happen to you," I informed her. She nodded her head looking up into my eyes again.

Fuck, this desire to kiss her was like a magnet. I couldn't resist watching her mouth, the way her lips parted as she breathed. How plump and perfect they look. The way her tongue darted out against her bottom lip when she inhaled.

I looked into her eyes for some sort of sign of permission, and I saw it. She wanted me to kiss her, too.

Could I?

Should I?

Or would I have just been taking advantage of the situation?**_  
_**

* * *

**_Only 3 updates tonight _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Time for updates! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 22_**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The fucking phone, it wouldn't stop ringing. Then the answering machine picked up and my mother's voice filled the house.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you don't call me back right this instant, that damn hurricane will be the least of your problems!" she yelled, and Bella started laughing as she stepped back out of my hold.

Like that the moment was gone.

"Sounds like you better call her back," Bella said. I ran my fingers through my hair nodding my head in agreement.

"That's my mother and if I don't call her back, she'll have the Coastguard out here," I said causing Bella to laugh again.

"Are you going to tell her…about me, that I'm here?" she asked me in a shaky breath. I honestly wasn't sure what I was going to tell any of them. They would know Bella meant something to me the moment they found out I let her sleep in the one room I said was off limits to everyone, because it was across from mine.

They'll also know because she was on my island.

"I was going…I won't if you don't want me, too."

"No, you can't lie to your mother. You said your family visits often, you'll have to tell them something," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I won't tell them the truth if you don't want me to, but I really think you should tell my father. He's a doctor and could take a look at you," I told her.

"Wouldn't he tell your mother?" she asked, and she didn't even know my parents, but she had a good point. My father never kept a secret from my mother.

"Can we trust them not to tell anyone about me, I really don't want anyone to know I'm alive until I can remember exactly what happened to me," she told me.

"Believe me we can trust them," I told her. She nodded her head with a deep breath.

"I trust you, so tell them."

* * *

**_Only 1 more update tonight _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Last one! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 23_**

It took two days for the storm to finally pass completely, and another two days for boats to be allowed to leave the mainland and head out to the islands. So, it was no surprise my parents and brothers were already on their way to the island.

"Are you sure they don't think I'm faking this?" Bella asked for the hundredth time. She was nervous about meeting them, and worried they would think she was just some crazy fan who found my island.

"I'm sure," I tried reassuring her as we ate breakfast. For the past two days she learned more about me and I was no closer to finding out who she was.

We did find out that she liked watching my movies despite me groaning about having to watch them. She liked strawberries, and killed me slowly when she ate them. She also apparently loved Carrie Underwood.

That wasn't so bad.

She seemed to really like cooking, which I loved and never complained about. The other day she let me draw her while she read a book, which was something else she liked to do.

I was actually grateful for my mother putting a library in the house. She was also really good at pool, and I was hoping for her to whoop Jasper and Emmett's ass at it.

Every day, I became more protective over her, cared more about her. Her nightmares were the only place I couldn't protect her. Last night must have been the worst, because she came to my room and slept in my bed.

It drove me crazy holding her and not kissing her. As much as I wanted to, I would have felt guilty that I was taking advantage of her.

After we finished, she picked up both our plates and took them to the dishwasher.

I couldn't stop watching her, especially since she's been wearing my shirts and boxers for the last four days.

Do you have any idea how fucking hot it was watching her parade around in my shirt and boxers?

My mom was bringing clothes for her and man would I miss seeing her in my shirts.

"Edward, we're here!" I heard my mother yell. Bella turned to me, looking completely terrified.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Last update tonight _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Update time! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 24_**

"Edward, what if they don't like me?" Bella whispered. I got up and went to her. I placed my hands on her waist and looked into her eyes.

"They will, I promise."

"You can't promise that," she retorted with a roll of her eyes as she looked away from me. I turned her face back to mine

"I can and I am," I replied sternly. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth again as she looked at me.

"Edward, where are you?" I heard my mother ask again sounding closer now.

"In the kitchen, mom," I yelled back, and then looking down at what Bella was wearing again, I knew there was no way I wanted my brothers to see her in this. "Mom, only you come in," I yelled and Bella smiled at me as if she knew why I said that.

I heard her arguing with my brothers about waiting and then she got stern with them both making Bella and me laugh.

"Now, where is the young woman?" my mother said coming into the kitchen. I turned around to face her with Bella standing right behind me.

"Mom, this is Bella," I said refraining from saying _my_ Bella. I actually didn't like sharing her with others now. Possessive, I know.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme Cullen," I introduced. My mom smiled so hard and I knew that look on her face well.

"You are quite beautiful, I can see why my son agreed for you to stay on the island," my mother said, and Bella blushed like I knew she would.

"I brought you some clothing like my son asked, and also some additional womanly products he wouldn't think to ask for," she said giving Bella a suitcase. "We brought some other things for you, but the guys have that with them out in the living room," she added.

"Thank you," Bella said softly. Then she turned to me and said that she was going to shower and change. I nodded my head and watched her leave the kitchen to the back stairs.

"My poor boy, you're a goner and don't even know it yet," my mother said once Bella was out of the room.

* * *

**_He sure is Esme_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Update time! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 25_**

"What?" I asked my mother and she simply shook her head and patted my cheek when she came over to me.

"Oh nothing dear," she said. I let my father and brothers know they could come into the kitchen now.

"Where'd the hot chick go?" Jasper asked coming into the kitchen.

"How do you know she's hot?" I asked him.

"Because you wouldn't let an ugly chick stay on your island," Emmett answered for him and it was followed by a slap to the back of his head by our mother.

"Edward is not as shallow as the two of you, she's a very pretty girl," my mother said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"You know what that means right, Jay?" Emmett asked.

"That she's as ugly as a cow," Jasper added causing Emmett to laugh while he agreed.

"Watch the way you talk about her, I'm not in the mood for either of your shit today," I told them in a stern voice.

"Edward, language," my mom warned.

"What got your panties in a bunch, Eddie boy?" Emmett asked.

"Screw you, Em," I snapped just as Jake came running into the kitchen to greet my family, one by one they each pet the top of his head.

"Mom said you told her she could stay here on the island as long as she wanted," Emmett said, and I couldn't tell if that was a question or statement but I answered anyway.

"Yeah, she's afraid and doesn't have anywhere else to go. I can't just leave her stranded somewhere," I replied, thinking about the idea of the bastard who tried to kill her finding her.

"She must be really hot," Jasper said and I rolled my eyes inhaling an irritated breath.

"So what room is she staying in?" Emmett asked, and I knew he only asked to see if I gave her the room by his. I looked at everyone knowing when I told them what room I gave her they would all make a big deal out of it.

"She's staying in the second master bedroom," I answered, not making eye contact with any of them.

"What!" they all shouted.

* * *

**_LOL_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Update time! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 26_**

I shook my head while they all talked a mile a minute asking why I decided to give her that room.

"You wouldn't even let mom and dad stay in that room," Emmett pointed out.

"We didn't want that room, but Emmett does have a point, Edward," my mother said. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"It was the room I took her to when I found her, she's comfortable there so I let her stay," I half lied. It had nothing to do with the reason I gave her that room.

"Damn, Jay, you must be right, this chick must be smoking hot," Emmett said, and I was really getting annoyed with the two of them. I didn't want them calling her ugly, but I damn sure didn't want them talking about how hot she was.

She was mine.

Almost mine.

Well... sort of.

I found her first.

Oh, shut up.

"Edward, has she remembered anything else?" my father asked thankfully changing the subject, running my fingers through my hair, I shook my head.

"Nothing new, but she still has the nightmares," I told my father as I sat down at the kitchen island. We talked for a little while longer while I told him all that we knew about her past.

When I mentioned we thought someone tried to kill her, they all started ranting about finding the bastard. That's when I noticed Bella come into the kitchen, wearing one of those sundresses. It fit her body perfectly and if I could speak, I would have told my mother, thank you for bringing it for her.

"Holy shit, she's hot!" one of my brothers yelled, which was followed by a slap. I was sure it was my mother who hit him.

* * *

**_LOL, Emmett and Jasper are going to be fun! _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Last one! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 27 _**

Standing up from my seat, I walked over to Bella. I couldn't stop looking at her. Of course I knew she was beautiful, but it was something about seeing her in this dress that was making it very difficult for me to speak.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Bella asked with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry," I said, but never stopped staring at her. Her hair was curly from her shower, her skin still flushed from the water.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're thinking about how to get me out of this dress," she answered honestly and I heard everyone behind me laughing. I cleared my throat and then turned so that I could introduce her to my father and brothers.

"I'm Jasper Cullen, the best looking of the Cullen boys," Jasper said, taking her hand and then trying to kiss the back of it. Quickly, I pulled her hand from his making her giggle.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, the one that can kick both of their asses," Emmett said, taking her hand next and trying to kiss it also. Again, I pulled her hand away and glared at the both of them.

"It's nice to meet you both, and I don't know, Jasper, Edward is very good looking," Bella retorted causing my mother to laugh out loud. Jasper always tried calling himself the pretty boy of the three of us, so we all knew how much of a blow he would take from that.

"Bella, my dear, please ignore our bonehead sons, they still haven't figured out how to keep their tongues in their mouth," my father said as he shook Bella's hand next.

"It's okay, it's nice to meet some other people," Bella said with a polite smile.

"Getting tired of all of Edward's boring crap?" Emmett asked with a grin showing his dimples most women went crazy over.

"No, I actually enjoyed spending time with Edward these past four days, especially doing all the boring crap as you called it," Bella retorted causing my mom and father to laugh. I had to admit I was really happy to hear Bella say that she was enjoying spending the last four days with me. For some reason that was really important to me.

Maybe I was a goner already.

* * *

**_Well duh Edward!_**

**_Last one tonight! _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Time for updates! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 28_**

My father asked Bella if she was ready for him to exam her and she nodded her head, looking a little nervous. She looked back at me biting down on her lower lip.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I followed her to my father's office here in the house.

We walked into the room and he asked her to sit down. She did still looking extremely nervous. I sat down next to her and tried assuring that she was safe.

"Have you been experiencing any headaches," my father asked her, as he sat down across from us.

"Um, sometimes, I mean only in the morning when I first wake up," she answered nervously.

"What about your neck; Edward said it appeared you were…strangled," my father said. Bella looked at me and lifted her hair from around her neck. The marks were lighter, but you could make out that they were fingerprints.

"Mother of God!" he said looking at her neck. Bella put her hair back down around her neck and folded her hands in her lap.

"Were there any other bruises?" he asked. Bella began telling him about all her other bruises. He asked to see them and she was reluctant seeing that it meant she would have to lift her dress. I assured her that it was okay. My father looked at the ones that were still visible and pointed out where the others were.

"They could be from you hitting rocks being in the water, but there is no denying someone was trying to get rid of you," my father pointed out, as if we already didn't know that.

"Yeah, I got that much from the fingerprints on my neck," she retorted, then she apologized for snapping at him.

"No need to apologize, I can only imagine what you are going through. Edward said you were able to recall something."

"Yes, but it's not a lot. I just saw a guy coming towards me; he was hitting me over and over again. He wouldn't stop," she said, and I saw the tears in her eyes again.

"Will I get my memory back?" she asked looking at my father.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I honestly can't answer that question," he told her and she nodded her head as a lone tear fell.

* * *

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Time for updates! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 29_**

"It's so frustrating because in one token I want to remember who I am, if I had family, and why someone tried to kill me, but I don't want to know in fear that the truth is much more terrifying than my imagination," she said wiping the tear from her face.

"The brain is the most unpredictable part of the body; no brain injury is the same, especially when it comes to amnesia. Can I be honest with you?" my father asked her.

"Please," she replied.

"There is a possibility that you could never get your memory back, there is a possibility that you will, and it is even a possibility that you might only ever remember bits and pieces of your life. The fact of the matter is that no one can tell you what will happen," he told her. She exhaled a long breath.

"I was afraid of that."

"I would like to get an Xray and MRI of your head, but that means we would have to go to the mainland to the hospital there," he told her. Quickly, she shook her head.

"No, I can't. What if the person who tried to kill me is there, what if they see me and try to finish what they started?" she asked with so much fear in her voice.

"I won't let anything happen to you Bella, no one is coming anywhere near you," I told her, forcing her to look into my eyes so she would see the truthfulness in my words.

"Is it really necessary, I mean I feel okay," she lied. I would have felt a lot better if my father was able to take a look at what was going on inside her head.

"I promise you, Bella, between Edward, Jasper, Emmett and myself, no one is coming anywhere near you," he tried assuring her.

"I don't know—I'm just so scared that he'll see me before any of us even notice, and just…take me," she said shaking her head.

"I won't let your hand go, no matter what," I told her. She looked at me, a smile touching her perfect mouth.

"Even if I have to pee?" she teased and I laughed.

"Even if you have to pee," I answered, and she laughed then turned to my father.

"Okay, I'll go," she told him.

* * *

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Time for updates! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 30 _**

Getting Bella on the boat wasn't an easy task and once we started heading out she looked like she was ready to cry. She wouldn't let my arm go as she kept her face in my chest.

"Bella, would you feel better going inside?" my mother asked her, but she shook her head.

"No, I'm okay right here," she said, holding on to me a little tighter. I knew the idea of walking on the boat while it was in motion terrified her, too.

I hated this fear in her, that I couldn't protect her from it somehow.

The boat rocked a little and her nails dug into my arm and I grimaced in pain.

"I'm sorry, am I hurting your arm?" she asked looking up at me, concern and fear in her beautiful green eyes.

"No, it's okay. Are you all right?"

"No. I mean the last time I was on a boat I was apparently strangled, probably thrown overboard and left for dead, leaving me with no memory of myself; why would I be okay?" she snapped at me. Then she groaned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," she said looking up at me. "I owe you everything, thank you," she told me.

"You don't owe me anything, Bella. I keep telling you that," I told her unable to resist moving the strand of hair that fell in front of her face.

"When we get home, I'm going to bake you a cake," she said with a smile. I couldn't resist grinning that she called _my_ home, _her_ home.

Once we arrived on the mainland, she held on tight to my hand while Jasper and Emmett walked with us as bodyguards. They had no problem with the idea of having to be bodyguards, they were always looking for someone's ass to kick, especially since they couldn't exactly ever touch the paparazzi when we went out.

When we walked into the hospital they asked what Bella's name was and I quickly answered.

"Elizabeth Cullen, she's my wife."

* * *

**__****_Is she now? LOL_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Last one! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 31_**

Did I just really say she was my wife?

Why not sister?

Cousin?

Oh... right, because I wanted her to be mine. The woman processed her in and it didn't take long for them to take her back to a room. My father talked with the doctor explaining the situation in as little detail as he could.

I couldn't actually be in the room with Bella when she had the test done but I didn't allow her to leave my sight.

"So, are we going to talk about the fact that Edward called her his wife?" Jasper asked as we all stood in the observation room. I turned around and glared at him.

"Thank God someone brought that up!" Emmett said, as if someone just ripped tape off his mouth.

"Can the two of you act your ages and not your shoe sizes for a change," my mother snapped at the both of them.

"But mom, he called her his wife!" Emmett shouted earning a slap to the back of his head again. I was seriously hoping they would just drop it, but I knew my brothers better than that.

"So Eddie, you got something to tell us?" Jasper asked leaning on my shoulder.

"Bite me," I replied pushing his arm off my shoulder.

"Leave your brother alone, or I swear I will take off my shoe and beat you both with it," my mom said with another warning.

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett and Jasper replied. I smiled, happy my mom was on my side about this being dropped.

"Edward, you do realize if that gets out that you called a woman your wife, it will be all over the news by tomorrow morning," my mother whispered from next to me.

That, I didn't think about.**_  
_**

* * *

**__****_Last one tonight_**

**__****_And to answer a reviewers question, he used Elizabeth because he didn't want to chance using her real name and "someone" overheard. _**

**__****_Also I like the name Elizabeth, its my middle name (^_^)_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Updates! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 32_**

"Do you really think it will get out?" I asked looking over at her.

"You never know, but now we really have to make sure no one sees her face if you want to keep her identity secret," she answered. Looking back at Bella, I cursed myself for not thinking about the consequences for calling her my wife.

After they finished conducting Bella's test, I went to her to make sure she was okay, and to let her see that I was still here. The minute I walked into the room she walked over to me and I took her hand back into mine.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"I don't know, ready to get the hell out of here," she replied. I smiled at her. They directed us to a room to wait for her results and my father stayed on their cases to assure it was done properly and quickly.

My mom went around making certain no one had already opened their mouths about my _wife. _While, Emmett and Jasper stood outside of the room on guard.

I think they were just enjoying acting like secret service.

"Edward," Bella called to me looking down into her lap.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"You know I would tell you if I got my memory back, right? I wouldn't take advantage of you," she said looking up at me now. "It's not who I am, well not who I am with you. I don't know who I am," she said chewing on her lip.

I pulled her lip from between the grasp of her teeth.

"I know, Bella, and whether you get it back or not, you're always welcome in my house and on my island," I told her. She smiled at me, blushing as she looked away from me again.

"I got really lucky washing up on your shore."

"And here I was thinking I'm the lucky one for finding you on my shore," I replied with a grin. She blushed again.

"Is that why you told that receptionist I was your wife?" Bella asked with humor on her face.**__****__**

* * *

**_Well answer the woman's question, Edward. _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Updates! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 33_**

I wasn't sure how the hell to answer that, because honestly I wasn't sure why I called her my wife. I opened my mouth then snapped it back.

"I'm just messing with you, relax, I know you only said it because you couldn't tell her the truth," Bella said, looking away from me as she swung her feet as we sat on the exam table.

Was that the only reason I said it?

I mean I've only known her for five days; I wouldn't want her as my wife. I didn't know her. Well, I didn't know the real _her_.

Or was she this, the real _her _and that other life, just some distant memory now?

Memory? Dumb ass, she can't remember anything.

"Edward, relax you look like you're about to have a heart attack," she said with a giggle. I ran my fingers through my hair honestly feeling like I might have a heart attack.

I cared about her, that was true.

Felt protective of her, definitely.

Possessive, maybe a little…or alot.

The thought of her ever leaving didn't sit right with me. The island was called Isle Serenidad. This island didn't feel like Serenity Island until the moment she washed up on my shore and I looked at me. I don't know what the hell I was feeling, but it was something.

"I-I…" I started but she placed her finger over my lips. That damn sure distracted me, her little finger against my lips, as she looked into my eyes. She looked at her finger then back up into my eyes. She licked her plump lips and inhaled a deep breath. Slowly, she moved her finger from my lips, but she didn't stop looking at me.

Did she want me to kiss her?

Would I be taking advantage?

Maybe not if she wanted it, too.

She wanted it, too; at least I think she did.

"Mrs. Cullen, we have your results," the doctor said, coming into the room and once again I had missed my chance to kiss her.

* * *

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Last one! Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 34_**

The doctor came in with my father walking behind him. They started telling Bella what her MRI was revealing, and honestly it sounded like an entire different language.

Overall, what we got from it was that she had some bruising and swelling on her temporal lobe, apparently that was the part of the brain that controlled memory.

The doctor also explained that once the swelling went down, it did not mean that her memory would come back, but her headaches would stop.

"And how long will it take for the swelling to go down?" Bella whispered.

"I would assume it was worse days ago, so it will probably take another few days," the doctor answered.

"Probably?" Bella asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, but I assure you, Mrs. Cullen, you are fine," he said and I knew he had used the wrong word choice. Bella released my hand and got up from the exam table. I stood up and looked at my father.

"Fine? Fine? You think that I'm fine? I can't remember my name, where I'm from, how old I am, my parents, if I have a family, what happened to me, or who left me for dead, but you think that I'm fine!" Bella yelled into the doctor's face.

"I am far from fine, I am scared out of damn mind, terrified that the son of a bitch who tried to kill me will find me and you said that I'm fine!" she continued.

The doctor didn't say anything he just looked at her in shock.

Bella inhaled a deep breath running her fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry—I just don't know how to deal with this and I'm scared," she admitted.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wish I had more for you," he said. Bella pulled her bottom lip back between her teeth.

"Thank you…" she said softly, and then she turned and looked at me. "Edward, I want to go home," she told me.

That was enough for me.

I took her hand and after the doctor wrote her a prescription, we left to go _home_.

* * *

**__****_Last one tonight, i'm tired been out all day and really need to sleep. I'll give you all much more tomorrow! _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 35_**

We left the mainland's hospital and headed back to the island. Bella and I sat inside because she didn't want my parents and brothers to see her cry. I wasn't surprised when she fell asleep in my arms.

Once back on the island, I carried her to her room and placed her in her bed. She mumbled something I couldn't make out and then rolled over curling the pillow up under her face. I placed a kiss on her head like I'd done the past to two days when she fell asleep, and then I left the room and went downstairs where everyone else was sitting.

"She's definitely not faking it, at least not in my professional or personal opinion," I heard my father say as I walked into the room.

"Yeah, but dad that's some fucking luck she has washing up on this island of all islands," Jasper said.

"Luck? You think it's fucking luck that someone tried to kill her and left her for dead in the middle of the ocean during a hurricane?" I barked as I walked further into the room. Everyone turned to look at me, surprise on their faces.

"E, I'm only trying to look out for you. She could be taking advantage of you and you're so wrapped up in her you wouldn't even know it," Jasper said, and my nose flared in anger.

"She wouldn't do that," I sneered between clenched teeth.

"You don't even know her, she could be trying to con you," Emmett added, and I was ready to punch both my brothers despite the fact that I knew they were only thinking about me. It wouldn't be the first time a woman tried to trick me.

"Dad, do you think she's faking?" I asked, since he was in the room when the doctor talked to her.

"From what I've seen, she was definitely in some terrifying predicament, but whether or not she's faking amnesia, I don't believe so, but it's not unheard of," he answered honestly like I knew he would. I inhaled a deep breath my fist balled up at my side.

"Well, I don't think she's faking it. I think she's terrified and has no damn idea who she used to be. If you don't believe that and plan to make her uncomfortable you can leave my island now," I said directing that toward Jasper and Emmett since they were the ones questioning her.

"Edward," my mom said in surprise.

"I promised her I would protect her, if that means from my own family questioning her, then so be it," I answered and then I walked back out of the room.

* * *

**__****_Umm I don't know what to say Edward_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**

* * *

**My reply** to a **guest reviewer** I received yesterday: Bella has amnesia, and someone she doesn't know or can remember has tried to kill her. Of course she is BITCHY. She is angry, confused, scared and completely terrified. This means that she is very emotional and WILL lash out at people. Now I am sorry if she isn't acting like the sweet girl you apparently think she should be but do me a favor and get over it. This is a lot for someone to handle and maybe you think you will be all sweet but sadly it don't work that damn way. So if you are unhappy that she is being just as scared and emotional as anyone would be in her position well then feel free to stop reading my story.

**_Other than that, thank you very much to everyone who is reading, reviewing and plan to continue to do just that._**


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 36_**

I went to the rec room and made myself a drink. Of course I didn't actually want to put my own family off the island, but I did promise Bella I would protect her.

She was going through enough, she didn't need my brothers pressing her to figure out if she was faking it or not.

She wasn't.

"Would you really put us off the island?" I heard Jasper ask. I turned around to see him and Emmett walking into the room. They both took a seat on either side of me.

"If the two of you plan on harassing her for information she doesn't have, yes, I would," I told them. They both nodded their heads.

"Then we believe her," Emmett said. I looked up at the both of them.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Look, Edward, we're your brothers and we just don't want a situation like before when that chick tried to pin a baby on you," Jasper said.

"Exactly, I swear if I hit chicks, I would have decked that bitch," Emmett said causing Jasper and me to laugh. "But seriously though, Edward, you're usually the one good at calling people on their bullshit. If you believe her, so do we," Emmett continued.

"Thanks," I said with a nod of my head.

"Now, what are you going to do about Heather, I mean she'll be back to clean. She's going to know something's up with Bella here," Jasper pointed out.

"He doesn't have to explain anything to Heather, she's the help, he's the boss," Emmett interjected.

"Doesn't mean she won't go run her mouth to some tabloid that Edward has some woman living with him," Jasper replied.

"She hasn't said anything to tabloids all this time, why would she say something now?" Emmett asked, and before Jasper could answer, I heard Bella screaming upstairs begging someone to stop.

Her screams echoing throughout the house.

Quickly, the three of us jumped up and ran to her.

* * *

**__****_This can't be good _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Warning some of Bella's memory will be returning and it will be horrible._**

* * *

**_Chapter 37_**

My parents had rushed upstairs as well. I rushed into Bella's room to see her thrashing in the bed. I rushed over to her side and tried waking her but it wasn't working.

She kept screaming.

"Please don't…I swear I'm sorry. I won't do it again," she screamed. Cupping her face between my hands I tried calling to her.

"No!" Bella screamed and she leaped as if she was leaping in her dream and then woke up. She looked at me, her eyes red and then she broke down into tears. I looked up at my parents and brothers and nodded my head for them to go. They all nodded their heads and walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

I just held Bella, I didn't ask her questions. She cried into my chest, drenching my shirt with her tears.

After a while, she sat up wiping at her face.

"I'm sorry," she practically whispered between sobs.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because you're probably tired of holding me while I cry like a big baby," she said pressing her hands against her eyes, as if it was going to stop her tears.

"Bella, you have a lot to cry about, and I don't mind holding you when you do," I informed her. She dropped her hands from her face and looked at me.

"I just want the nightmares to go away; I don't know what I'm seeing. Just that I'm am terrified out of my mind," she said scratching her forehead.

"You don't remember what you were just dreaming about?" I asked her. She bit down on her bottom lip looking away from me.

"Bella?" I called to her. She shook her head.

"No, you don't remember?"

"No, I wish I didn't remember," she whispered then she looked up at me. "Whatever happened to make me end up out there, wasn't the first time whoever this guy is attacked me," she told me.

Then I watched as she lifted her dress and pushed the side of her underwear just a little revealing a nasty scar her underwear had been covering.

"I was wondering where this scar came from a few days ago, and now I know," she said chewing on her lip and running her finger over the scar.

"Where?"

"He stabbed me," she said looking back up at me now.

* * *

**__****_Her past is not a good one, and she's starting to realize it more and more. _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Warning: _**_she's bitchy this chapter too! Just saying since ppl seem to think she has no right to be bitchy_

* * *

**_Chapter 38_**

Who the fuck just stabbed a defenseless woman? A fucking psycho, that's who. The anger in me was pretty much at this boiling point.

"Why the fuck would he stab you?" I yelled, touching her scar and then removing my hand quickly, afraid I might hurt her. She shook her head.

"I don't know, but that's what I was just dreaming about. He was angry at me for some reason," she explained. I jumped up from the bed running my fingers through my hair, while what she said replayed in my head.

He stabbed her, and this wasn't the first time he'd attacked her.

"Why didn't you get far away from this guy, call the police or…"

"I don't know, Edward! I don't remember who he is, why he did what he did! I don't know anything but that some sick bastard used to apparently beat on me and is probably the one who tried to kill me! I'm sorry I don't have more answers for you!" she shouted right back at me.

And now I felt like shit.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said sitting back down and taking her hand into mine. She shook her head at me.

"I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid," I tried reassuring her.

"I was if I was dating this bastard— god what if I was married to him?" she asked looking up at me. I didn't have an answer because I didn't know.

"He stabbed me, like it was nothing. What kind of sick son of bitch is this guy?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"One that will never come near you again," I told her cupping her face in my hand. Some more tears started to fall and I wiped them from her cheeks.

"I feel like a complete idiot. I mean, I'm trying to figure out who I am, and all I have is that there was this guy who abused me."

"You're not an idiot, maybe you didn't have a way out. Abusive relationships are not always as black and white as people think."

"But why didn't _I_ run?" she asked.

* * *

**__****_We'll find out Bella_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**

* * *

**__****_Another smart ass review from a "guest" do me a favor. If you do not like the story then do me a favor and stop reading! Also don't be a coward and comment as a guest be adult enough to sign in and make your statement. _**

**__****_I am only making this warning one more time, Bella's past is very horrible and the more that is revealed the more emotional she will be. If you are unhappy with that then just stop reading. _**

**_Again thank you to everyone who is still reading and those who are reviewing it means the world to me! _**


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Another chapter! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 39_**

After that day Bella discovered another shocking truth about who she was; we decided not to talk about it unless she wanted to.

That was two weeks ago now.

Heather was confused when I called her and told her I wouldn't need her services for the rest of the summer, but she didn't question me.

My parents and brothers stayed the two weeks so that they could get to know Bella better. Even though we didn't know who she was before washing up on shore, we were all crazy about her for one reason or another.

Apparently, she was good at playing chess and played my father in a game every day. She seemed to like sports and watched games with Emmett. She also played pool with Jasper every night before dinner.

Her and my mother enjoyed spending time in the library, my mom suggesting books for her to read. They talked all the time like old friends.

There were some days we would all go out to the mainland; Bella hated feeling like she was keeping us all from having fun. She usually went in some sort of disguise.

I just enjoyed watching her, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile. She was a different person when she wasn't having nightmares and waking up in a panic. There were a few nights I had to go to her room to wake her up.

It was so natural having her around.

But I was still concerned about who this guy was, and what he had done to her.

I wanted his fucking head on a spear and his body in pieces and fed to sharks for what he'd done to her.

Leaning against the doorframe of my father's office, I watched as she faced him in chess.

"Checkmate! I win!" she shouted with a beautiful smile on her face. Then she looked over at me and blushed.

Guess it was obvious I was watching her.

* * *

**__****_Yes Edward very obvious_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Last one tonight!  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 40_**

"If you're going to keep watching me, why don't you come in here and get your butt kicked at chess, too," she said setting the pieces up on the board for another game.

"I've never been beaten in my life and she just beat me twice," my father said with a laugh.

"Which I am very happy about, since you've kicked my butt the past two weeks," she said smiling at him. "You're not letting me win are you, Carlisle?" she asked with a brow raised.

"Who, me?" my father asked with mock hurt that she would accuse him of such a thing. She laughed as she finished putting her pieces into place.

"Want to play?" she asked looking back at me now.

"No, I'm about to take Jake for a walk," I told her. Her face lit up with excitement.

"Oh, I want to go, I've been in the house for the past two days," she said getting up from the chair.

"Carlisle, same time tomorrow?"

"I'll bring the chips and dip," he joked and she laughed. She walked over to me with a smile.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded my head and she walked out of the room calling to Jake. I watched as Jake ran to her and she pet the top of his head and then laughed when he stood up on his back legs with his front paws on her stomach.

"Are you excited about your walk? Me, too, maybe I can talk Edward into making a sand castle this time," she said, and then looked over her shoulder at me with a wink. I grinned at her with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Your heart is showing, son," I heard my father say, and I looked down at my shirt then back at him.

"What?" I asked confused. He started laughing as he got up from the chair and walked over to me.

"The way you watch her, your heart is showing," he told me again as if that should have explained what the hell he was talking about.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see. I'm going to go see if your mother wants to go for a dip in the Jacuzzi, since your brothers went to the mainland and you and Bella are taking Jake for a walk," he said slapping my shoulder and starting to walk away.

"Dad, please don't be getting ready to do what I think you are," I yelled.

"Then don't think about it!" he yelled back and my skin crawled.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella asked, holding on to Jake's collar as he tried running out of the house.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

* * *

**__****_LOL Carlisle, last one tonight! _**

**__****_Daily Grind update tomorrow! _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Eight updates tonight!  
_**

**_PLEASE READ A/N at the BOTTOM!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 41_**

The minute we hit the beach, I released Jake from his leash and let him run out into the sand. Bella and I continued walking side by side up the beach.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she whispered.

"Sure, what is?" I asked her. She stopped walking, so I did, too.

"I think I know what the guy looks like," she told him. I looked at her surprised as hell.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked, but she shook her head _no_.

"I saw his face in my dream; could you draw it if I described it?"

"Yeah, no problem," I replied, refraining from asking her how did she see his face in her dream. Most nights the nightmares were the same, some more graphic than the others, at least when she remembered them. We started up the beach again.

"Last night's nightmare was the day he tried to kill me I think, the day you found me," she said pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. I remembered her coming into my room last night.

_She didn't want to talk about the nightmare; she just wanted me to make her feel safe. So I held her in my arms until she went back to sleep._

"He was choking me, it was so real I couldn't breathe, but I saw his face. Those eyes looking back at me as if I had ruined his life; he kept squeezing while I scratched at his arms. Then everything went black, and that's when I woke up," she told me as tears started to fall down her face.

I took her hand and pulled her into my arms as she cried softly. Just hearing her describe that made me want to find this guy and strangle the life out of _him_. What the hell could she have done so horrible that he thought she deserved that?

Stroking her hair I tried consoling her. She clung to my side as we started walking up the beach again. She didn't say anything just leaned into my side.

"Have you ever watched the sunset?" she asked me softly as she looked out at the sun.

"No."

"It's beautiful," she said with a warm smile.

"It's okay in comparison," I replied and she turned and looked up at me.

"In comparison to what?" she asked, and I cupped her face brushing her hair away from her face when I said.

"You." **_  
_**

* * *

**__****_Leave me some love!_**

* * *

**__****_NEWS! This week is my last week for my classes before the holiday's and I have two papers to write, a diagram to make as well as a test to take. I was going to try and update regularly this week even though I had all this to do but that will not be possible. So I will post for Washed Away tonight for 8 updates to make up for the days missed but I will not continue with post until at least Sunday. School comes first! Hope you all are excited about the holidays! _**

**__****_Also for those of you who still didn't know why I didn't post the last few days it was my "moment of silence" for the lives lost in the school shooting. Negative reviews will never stop me from posting my stories. _**


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another _**

* * *

**_Chapter 42 _**

"You're just saying that," she said with a blush, as she looked away from me. I turned her face back to me.

"No, I'm not just saying it, I mean it."

"You're delusional; I think you've been on this island far too long and forgot what beautiful women look like, you should take a trip to the mainland next time with Emmett and Jasper."

"Why do I have to leave the island to see beautiful women when I have the most beautiful one right here?" I asked and she blushed again shaking her head.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do," I said turning her to look at me again. She let out a long sigh, stepping away from me as if she was fighting something.

"Edward, you already saved my life, and you're letting me stay here, you don't have to say things like that," she said, and she was starting to frustrate me.

I wanted her to know I meant ever damn word, but the last thing she needed was me coming on too strong. I also didn't want her ever to think for one second I was taking advantage of this situation just because she was staying on my island.

"Bella…"

"Make a sandcastle with me," she said, cutting me off and holding my hand as she started to walk backwards up the beach.

It was obvious she didn't want to talk about this anymore, so I wouldn't push it. But, she was going to know that my helping her went way past just it being the right thing to do.  
I would think she would have known that by now.

Everything I did for her wasn't because I felt like I had to, because it was the right thing to do; it was because I wanted to. I needed to protect her. I wanted to treat her the way she should have been treated.

I think I was falling in love with her.**__****_  
_**

* * *

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	43. Chapter 43

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another _**

* * *

**_Chapter 43_**

Fuck... that realization hit me hard in my chest.

"Edward, are you listening to me?" she said, playfully slapping my chest, and it felt like my heart was about ready to leap out right into her hands.

This didn't make any fucking sense, I didn't know her.

She'd only been on the island three weeks. Three!

Could I love someone that soon?

We did spend damn near 24 hours together. At least 12 to 15 hours alone a day, if you counted sleeping and the time she spent with everyone else, every day for the last 22 days.

Jeez, that was about 288 hours or more. Fuck, when did I become good at math?

I ran fingers through my hair. 288 hours

Christ, that had to be equivalent to going out on about 12 dates with someone, right? I don't know I was freaking the hell out here.

Is this what my parents were trying to tell me?

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked waving her hand in front of my face. I just looked at her, her eyes, her perfect little mouth. I had no idea who she used to be, but I was crazy about who she was now.

Did that mean I loved her?

"Edward, if you don't want to make a sandcastle with me you don't have to freak out about it, jeez," Bella said as she started to walk away from me.

Quickly, I pulled her back to me. She smashed against my chest as she looked up at me. Her eyes grew large as she looked at my mouth and then back up into my eyes.

I could feel her breathing start to change, it seemed to speed up. Was that fear I saw in her eyes, fuck, I must have scared her when I grabbed her.

I let her go and stepped back running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at her. She looked hurt, damn it, had I hurt her?

* * *

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another _**

* * *

**_Chapter 44_**

She laughed, but it came out as sort of a nervous laugh. She rubbed the palms of her hands against the dress she was wearing, smoothing it out since I ruffled some when I pulled her against me.

"You apologize too much," she told me with her beautiful smile showing again.

"I always feel like I'm doing something to upset you or hurt you," I replied. She shook her head and took my hand back into hers.

"You are the only person in the entire world I know I am safe with, I'm just emotional with this whole not knowing who I am mess," she told me.

"You know who you are; you're no longer that woman you were when you were with him. You'll never be her again," I informed her. She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling when she blushed.

"Sandcastle?" she asked and I laughed.

"Why is that every time we come out here you want to make a sandcastle?" I asked her with a smile. She shrugged her shoulders with a grin on her gorgeous face.

"I just feel like that's what I'm supposed to do, now will you make one with me or not?" she asked, biting on her lower lip with her eyes shining in the sunlight. I wondered if she knew how turned on it made me when she did that.

"Only if you can beat me to that rock and back," I said with a grin, and then I took off running.

"Hey, you're cheating!" she yelled, running after me, her laugh louder than the crash of the oceans waves.

I ran for the rock and looked behind me to see she had kicked her shoes off. Smiling, I kept running then rounded the rock to head back.

"You are such a cheater!" she yelled at me. I kept running until I felt her jump on my back. I stumbled trying to catch my balance.

"Now, that's cheating," I said smiling at her over my shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my neck to hold on and then with her lips brushing against my ear she whispered.

"I like playing dirty."

* * *

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another _**

* * *

**_Chapter 45_**

Was she seriously fucking with me?

Fuck... the whole combination of her on my back, lips on my ear and saying that shit, just gave me a boner of a lifetime. I was happy she was on my back and couldn't tell.

I needed a cold shower and fast.

The ocean would have to do.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her before running out into the water. I didn't plan to run out far just enough to get the bottom half of my body wet.

"With my life," she answered without hesitation.

"Hold on to me," I told her. Her grasp tightened around my neck and I ran out into the water. She screamed and laughed all at the same time. The wave came in hitting us and causing me to stumble a little. She slid down from my back but made sure to grasp my hand before her feet touched the water.

"You okay?" I asked her holding her hand tight. She smiled, curling her toes under the water.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she answered smiling over at me. We played in the water for I don't know how long. She never let my hand go, and I never lost my hold on hers.

Jake came to play with us and ran right under my feet causing me to fall on my ass, Bella, quickly falling on top of me as she laughed. I wrapped my arms around her to keep a hold on her. Her hands were placed firmly on my chest as she laughed. Her hair was falling around her face, the wet strains sticking to her forehead.

Maybe I was crazy and been out in the sun too long, but looking up at her while she laughed with the sun setting behind her, had made me speechless.

She was absolutely gorgeous and didn't even know it.

She stopped laughing and looked down into my face. Her face was serious as she looked at me, as if she was debating something. She looked at my mouth and back into my eyes. I watched as her tongue darted out against her lips I wanted to taste so bad it hurt.

Then in a flash, she was holding my face and kissing me.

* * *

**__****_Be back later tonight with some more updates!_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another _**

* * *

**_Chapter 46 _**

It took me all of a few seconds to process what was happening. I tightened my arms around her and gripped her hair kissing her back.

I pulled her soft plump lip into my mouth and she moaned fisting my hair in her hand. My other hand started to roam over her body as I continued to kiss her. I felt her shift over me and straddle me.

I sat up, holding her face to mine as I continued to kiss her frantically, nibbling on her lips, sucking on her tongue.

Fuck, she tasted so much better than I ever imagined. She pulled at my shirt popping it open and then she started kissing, sucking and biting on my neck.

I gripped her ass in my hands and moved her over my erection so she could feel exactly what she was doing to me. She moaned and then kissed me again, desperately as if trying to relay a message to me.

I was going to die right here on this beach, if I couldn't have more of her.

I rolled us over so that she was on her back, and I started placing soft delicate kisses on her neck. I settled between her legs and gripped her thigh when she hitched it over my hip.

"Edward…" she moaned softly. I was going cum in my fucking shorts hearing her moan my name. I lifted my head to look down into her face.

"I'll stop if you want me to," I told her, praying she didn't want me to. She shook her head and pulled my face back to hers, sucking my lip into her mouth.

I kissed her like I had never kissed another woman in my life. She was different, this was different.

She rubbed her hand over my back as she moaned softly against my lips between each peck, lick, and nibble. I cupped her breast in my hand and then she just stopped.

"Edward, stop, please," she said sounding as if she was going to cry. Quickly, I stopped and sat up worried I had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry," she said just before getting up and running back towards the house.

* * *

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	47. Chapter 47

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another _**

* * *

**_Chapter 47_**

"Bella!" I yelled, as I jumped up to run after her, Jake running next to me as he barked at her. She ran all the way back to the house and ran right inside and up the stairs.

"Bella, wait! We can talk about it!" I yelled coming into the house. My parents appeared looking worried.

"What happened?" my mother asked.

"Nothing," I lied running my fingers through my hair.

"Nothing my ass, I just saw the two of you out there getting real cozy in the sand, while you made your moves on her," Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

"Edward, you didn't, please tell me you have better control over your dick than that?" Jasper sneered, like he was ready to whoop my ass. I growled under my breath.

"Edward, what the hell is wrong with you!" my mother yelled at me.

"Edward, she is going through enough, she doesn't need you making it more complicated just because you can't control your dick," my father yelled.

"I didn't have sex with her!" I yelled causing them all to stop talking. The truth was I have no fucking idea what could have happened, but I didn't need them breathing down my throat for something that didn't happen.

"What happened?" my mother asked, and I knew that tone in her voice meant I better answer. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me they were so protective of her as well. Emmett and Jasper had started calling her little sister.

"We kissed, that's it," I said not giving them any more detail than that.

"Edward, I know you care about her, but you have to remember this is a really confusing time for her," my father pointed out, as if I wasn't the one who knew that better than anyone.

"Don't you think I know that? I didn't plan it, it just happened," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"I'll go check on her," my mom said going upstairs. She stopped mid-way and looked at me.

"You stay right there," she ordered. I inhaled a deep breath my nose flaring as I watched my mother walk up the steps to go check on Bella.

* * *

**__****_Don't be too mad at all of them, they just want to protect her too_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	48. Chapter 48

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another _**

* * *

**_Chapter 48_**

My mom came back downstairs, and I groaned seeing Bella wasn't with her. I don't know what I would do if she was upset at me for some reason. I went to try and walk up the steps, but my mom stood in my way.

"Leave her for now, she needs to clear her head," my mom said pushing me back away from the steps.

"Mom, I need to talk to her."

"She'll come to you when she's ready to talk," my mother told me. I shook my head pulling at my hair.

"What did she say?" I asked, needing to know her exact words.

"That she wanted to be alone."

"That's all she said?" I asked getting agitated.

"Yes, I promise, Edward, I'll send her to you when she's ready to talk," my mom said. I walked away and headed back outside.

I climbed into the hammock and looked up at the sky as it was growing dark now. I kept replaying what happened over and over again trying to figure out what went wrong.

Had I gone too far? I needed her to know that wasn't my intention, that I would never take advantage of her. I grew more and more frustrated as I swung back and forth slowly.

"You really care about her don't you?" I heard Emmett ask. I turned my head to see him and Jasper standing over me.

"Of course I do, just like the two of you. I would never do anything to hurt her," I replied.

"No, we mean, you care about her differently than we do. More…"

"Intimate," Jasper said cutting Emmett off, which I was sure to keep him from saying something that would have no doubt been inappropriate.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked back, as I looked back up at the sky.

"You're our brother, but we've grown to love her like a sister; you hurt her, we hurt you," Jasper told me, before he and Emmett went back into the house. I inhaled a deep breath closing my eyes. I stayed out on the hammock, waiting.

"Mind if I join you?" I heard Bella ask. I opened my eyes to see her standing over me with that beautiful smile on her face.

* * *

**__****_Now technically this should be the last chapter tonight, but I can't leave y'all hanging right here so you can expect three more updates _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	49. Chapter 49

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another _**

* * *

**_Chapter 49_**

"Of course, I don't mind," I told her moving over so that she could get on. She lay down beside me curling into my side.

Her head on my shoulder with her hand just over my heart. I held on to her as we sat there in silence. I didn't need her to say anything. The fact that she came to me and was lying here with me was enough. I turned my head and couldn't resist smelling her hair. I could tell she must have washed it while she was upstairs because he smelled like the lilac shampoo she liked using so much.

The stars started to appear in the sky the darker it became.

"I want explain what happened and why I ran," I heard her whisper into the night.

"You don't have to explain, I'm sorry," I told her and she turned so that she was looking at me.

"Why are you apologizing? Do you regret it?" she asked, obvious fear of rejection on her face. I cupped her face in my hand.

"Kissing you out on that beach was the best moment of my life after finding you. I regret that I made you so uncomfortable that you got scared and thought you had to run," I informed her. She smiled at me, placing her hand against my cheek.

"You should really stop blaming yourself when I get upset. I wasn't uncomfortable. I enjoyed it, _a lot_. Honestly, before I kissed you, I was afraid you saw me like a sister, like Jay and Em do. But I had to take my chances, and then when you kissed me back…" she said smiling as she closed her eyes as if remembering. "…it was the happiest moment of my life, I don't have to get my memory back to know that," she told me and I laughed.

"This trying to find out who I am, is confusing, but the one thing that's not confusing to me is how I feel about you. I was worried maybe I was only falling for you because you saved my life, but it's much more than that," she informed me. I went to talk but she placed her finger over my lips. "I worried that you were only saying all those things to me, because you wanted me to feel better about myself. You've been so good to me, I don't want to ruin what we already have," she continued.

"I'll do whatever you want me to, Bella. You know that," I reminded her.

"I know," she replied.

* * *

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	50. Chapter 50

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Here's another _**

* * *

**_Chapter 50_**

She looked up at the stars, her hand still resting on my stomach. Slowly, my hand moved up and down her back, not just to comfort her, but I honestly didn't think I could keep my hands off of her.

"Isn't it interesting that when you look up at the stars you feel so small, like you're just a speck in the huge world that doesn't actually matter," she said, then chewing on her bottom lip she looked at me.

"Then you meet someone, who makes you feel like you are the only person that matters," she continues. I didn't say anything. I waited to see where she was going with this.

"I'm afraid that when we find out who I am, you won't look at me like you are right now," she said.

Was she crazy?

"Bella…" I started but she shook her head so I stopped talking. "I'm afraid that once I fully get my memory back, _if_ I get my memory back, that it will change everything between us. You see me as this fragile woman who needs protecting and maybe your feelings are…" she paused as if looking for the right word.

"Real…they might feel real now, but they might not be once my memory comes back," she continued.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous, my feelings for you are never going to go away. Nothing will change that," I tried assuring her. She shut her eyes as if to keep from crying.

"I really want to explain why I ran," she told me. I nodded my head to let her know I was listening.

"When you touched my…my breast, I had another memory," she told me and as much as I was hoping that it was a good memory, I knew that it wasn't.

Had she remembered that she was in a relationship?

Married maybe?

God, I would have hated finding out that she was married.

"He told me that I was his property, and he would kill me before another man was allowed to touch me. Edward, I think I was like— his slave," she revealed and that damn sure left me speechless.

* * *

**__****_One more tonight_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	51. Chapter 51

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Last one tonight! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 51_**

I opened my mouth and then closed it, trying to think of the right words to say. I was infuriated at the bastard who had done this to her, angry that she had already lived this horror once, and had to endure it again through nightmares and flashbacks as her memory started to come back.

I felt useless that I couldn't protect her from that.

"See, you're already looking at me differently, and…" it was my turn to place my finger over her lips. I pulled her back down at my side and turned her face up to mine so that she was looking at me.

"Nothing you tell me will make me look at you differently, every new thing you discover I want to protect you that much more. I am crazy about you, Bella. Knowing who you used to be isn't going to change that for me, _ever_."

"But, what if…" I stopped her again, this time with a soft kiss on her lips. She seemed to relax and melt into my side even more. Lifting my lips from hers I looked into her green eyes.

"It won't. But if you are really worried that it will, we can stop whatever is happening between us until you're ready. Like I told you before, I will do whatever you want me to."

"What about you, what do you want?" she asked, her little hand cupping my face now.

"For you to be safe and happy," I answered truthfully. Whether that was with me or not didn't matter as long as she was happy. I smiled, remembering my parents telling me you knew you were in love with someone when you put their happiness before your own.

"I'm happy and safe with you," she told me leaning up over my face a little. The hammock started to rock slightly as she looked down into my eyes.

"You are always safe with me, and I will do anything to make sure you're happy," I informed her.

"I don't want to stop this…" she said, waving her finger between the two of us. "…but I think it would be best if we took it slow, I mean we still don't know if…" she paused placing her head down over my heart. I had a feeling there was something else she wasn't telling me, but I wasn't about to push her.

"I just don't want to lose you…ever," she whispered against my chest.

"You won't," I assured her.**_  
_**

* * *

**__****_Last one tonight! _**

**__****_I could possibly surprise y'all through the week but no promises! _**

**__****_Leave me some love! and see you next update! _**


	52. Chapter 52

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Updates! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 52_**

Bella and I stayed out on the hammock until my mother came out to tell us her and my father and whipped something up for dinner. We went inside and sat down to eat. It was silent at the table as we all ate until my father cleared his throat.

"I owe you an apology, Edward," my father said when I looked up at him.

"We all do," my mother said glaring at my brothers.

"An apology for what?" I asked.

"Jumping on you, about Bella," my mother answered. "We are sorry, we were just concerned," she continued.

"I know," I replied with a smile. My mother smiled back at me as we all continued to eat. I wasn't really pissed at my family for jumping down my throat. It made me happy that they were willing to protect her even from me.

Protecting her was always my first priority where she is concerned.

Once we finished having dinner we all decided to go sit outside by the fireplace. Bella started to tease me about having a fireplace outside. Of course Emmett and Jasper agreed with her.

As all sat outside together, my parents decided to tell Bella stories about when we were younger. Right now my mother was telling her about the day Jasper came home from the hospital.

"The first thing Emmett said, was 'another one', it was the cutest thing ever," my mother said laughing.

"Wait another what?"

"Boy, we had already brought home Edward," my father answered smiling at me.

"Wait, I thought Jasper was older than Edward," Bella said confused.

"Oh he is dear. Let me explain. I didn't think I could have children, and then Emmett came along. We were the happiest couple in the world. Then when Emmett turned three, Carlisle and I wanted another one. We tried, but nothing, so we looked towards adoption. Carlisle came across this young woman, she was completely terrified because she had just found out she was pregnant. She didn't have anyone, nowhere to live, no money. Naturally Carlisle and I wanted to help her any way we could, she asked us to adopt her baby," my mother said with smile as she looked over at Jasper.

* * *

**__****_Hope you all had a great holiday! _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	53. Chapter 53

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Updates! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 53_**

"We agreed, little did we know I was pregnant also. We found out when she was seven months pregnant, that I was apparently five months pregnant with Edward. My cycle was so all over the place, and with Emmett and preparing for Jasper I never thought anything of it that it didn't come on. I was hardly gaining weight. Anyway, after we found out about Edward, the woman worried that we were going to change our minds about Jasper but Carlisle went to her and said…"

"…This baby is ours, and we will love it just as much as we love our son and the one we have on the way," my father continued making my mom smile.

"…Jasper had some complications when he was born so we didn't get to bring Jasper home until about a week after we had Edward," my mother continued. "Now, I have the best three sons any mother could ask for, even when they are being childish idiots," she added making all of us laugh.

"We love you, too, mom," Jasper, Emmett and I said in response and she smiled at us.

"I thought your parents were the sweetest people before, but I think I just fell in love with them some more," Bella whispered into my ear. I grinned at her and tried to hide the inkling of being jealous at the fact that she didn't say she was falling in love with me.

Pathetic, I know.

We sat outside up until everyone seemed to be completely exhausted. Eventually, we all decided to go to bed. I walked Bella to her room, and I couldn't resist smiling because it was like I was walking her home and hoping for a goodnight kiss.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Bella asked as we reached her door.

"If that's what you want," I replied. She didn't usually ask me to stay with her. If she had a nightmare she came into my room at night, and was sometimes gone back in her room before the sun fully came up.

"It is. It's just after that…memory, I would really rather not sleep alone tonight," she continued. I nodded my head cupping her face in my hand.

"Let me go shower, and then I'll be right back," I informed her. She smiled at me nodding her head. I took a quick shower and when I came out of my bathroom, Jake was lying across my bed.

"I'm staying with Bella, tonight Jake," I told him as I grabbed a pair of sleep pants to wear to bed. I put them on then headed towards, Bella's room with Jake following behind me like I knew he would.  
I knocked on Bella's door and waited for her reply. The door swung open a second later and I groaned taking her in.

Fuck –she was trying to kill me.**_  
_**

* * *

**__****_She would never! LOL_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	54. Chapter 54

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Updates! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 54_**

Bella stood there in one of my shirts. I hadn't seen her wear one since my family arrived, and I honestly missed seeing her in them.

"Close your mouth, Edward, you look like Jake with your tongue hanging out like that," she said with a giggle.

"You're wearing my shirt to bed?"

"Yes, I like wearing your shirts. Most nights, I usually wear them to bed," she answered,, and I was trying to figure out how I missed that.

Then again, when she came into my room, I was half asleep and she was usually gone before I woke up the next morning. I took her in again. Only two buttons of the shirt were fastened, her breast and stomach peeking out from under it.

Shaking my head, I tried pulling myself together. I walked into her room just as Jake settled outside of the door. Everyone knew Jake either slept in my room or outside of my room, so when they saw him outside of Bella's room there was no doubt they would know where I slept.

Bella closed the door behind me and we both stood there like adolescents. I was starting to think that maybe she was nervous after what happened on the beach, and what she remembered. I didn't want her to think she had to do this. I took her hand causing her to look up at me.

"Bella, if you're uncomfortable…"

"…no, I'm not uncomfortable. I just worried that, maybe you would be after…" I pulled her face gently to mine and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I told you, nothing is going to change how I feel about you," I whispered against her lips. She smiled at me. We climbed into the bed and I pulled her against me.

"I always feel the safest in your arms," I heard her whisper just before she leaned over and turned off the light.

"Because you are safe in my arms," I said holding her tightly. All that could be heard was the ocean crashing against the shore and Bella's even breathing.

"Do you want to know what I saw?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Only if you want to tell me," I replied. She turned around on her back and turned her head to me.  
"I was laughing with some man; he brushed my hair away and the…guy whoever he is, got upset. He gripped my arm and yelled that I was his property and he would kill me before another man was allowed to touch me. Then he tossed me into a room, chained me to a bed and locked the door. The room was nice as if a hotel, but the windows were gated as if to assure I never got out," she told me. I cupped her face in my hand.

"You're free of him now, and you'll never have to go back there," I said, wanting her to remember and know that she could stay here as long as she wanted.

"I can stay here forever," she said, but it sort of sounded like a question.

"Forever isn't long enough," I replied. She pulled my face down to hers and we shared a kiss.

* * *

**__****_Aww you're so cute Edward lol_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	55. Chapter 55

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Updates! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 55_**

Another week passed and my family was finally going home. Jasper was a musician and had a tour coming up; Emmett played left tackle on the Saints and had to head back to go to camp. My father had to get back to work at the hospital and my mother had to go be my manager.

Since I didn't want to leave the island until Bella had more of her memory back, I was taking a leave from acting for a while. Bella didn't know about this decision, and I knew if I told her she would have just gotten mad at me.

It wasn't like I needed the money. I had a clothing line, men's cologne, and a Hanes endorsement. Even not working, I had money coming in.

My mom was going to let everyone who was looking to have me under contract for their movie, know that for personal reasons, I was taking a hiatus.

We expected some to reschedule their movies because they were determined to have me in it, but we knew the others would just move on and find someone else.

"I'm going to miss the two of you so much," Bella said hugging my parents.

"We'll miss you, too, dear. We promise to be back the first chance we get," my mother told her with a kiss on her cheek.

"If you remember anything else or just want to ask me a question, you feel free to call me," my father told her. She nodded her head with a warm smile on her face.

She hugged my brothers next, while fussing at them once again for not telling her they were famous, too. They argued they weren't as famous as me so it didn't count.

"Did you tell Heather, we would be mailing her, her belongings?" my mother asked. A few days ago I had asked my mother and Bella to clean out Heather's things from her room. I didn't feel right going through her personal things.

I was pretty certain my mother and Bella must have found something in her room, because whenever they said her name they sort of said it with a sneer.

"Yes, I sent her an email. Of course, she offered to come and retrieve her belongings herself . She didn't want to put you through any trouble," I replied.

"I bet she did offer to come and retrieve her things," my mother said low under her breath. Then cupping my cheek she added. "That storm was the best thing to happen to you, Edward. It brought you the right woman."

I had no idea what my mother was talking about, but I just gave them all hugs bye and told them to let me know when they all arrived home. I would have said I was sad to see them leave, but I would have been lying.

I was excited to have my washed-away beauty all to myself again.**_  
_**

* * *

**__****_I bet you are lol_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	56. Chapter 56

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Updates! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 56_**

After we watched everyone leave we took a walk up the beach holding hands. We were silent most of the walk, Jake walking beside us.

"What are we going to do on this big island all alone?" Bella asked me with a smile on her face.

"Well, now that I have you to myself again, I could take you on a tour of the island," I told her and she smiled at me obviously liking that idea.

"I was so hoping you said that."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been curious what would make you buy an entire island," she giggled.

"It's really beautiful and people buy land all the time, I just so happened to buy all the land on the island," I replied with a grin. She laughed shaking her head.

"Just for you and Jake?"

"I share it with my family," I replied only causing her to giggle again.

"Like you really have a choice there, they would come even if you told them not to," she said, and of course she was right. "Are there like vicious animals in your backyard?" she asked with a brow raised.

"Animals yes, but I wouldn't call them vicious. You don't bother them, they don't bother you," I replied.

"You don't worry about them attacking you?"

"No, Jake's a good protective dog, plus I have a weapon if I ever had to go that far. But I prefer not to. This was their home, before it was mine," I answered. She nodded her head as we continued walking up the beach.

"Did you have the house built or was it already here?"

"Sort of both, it was already here but I had some changes made to it, added rooms."

"You added rooms? What sense did that make if you never planned on letting other people come to your little island?"

"I don't know, having all the space is comforting in a way. Plus, I have other family, they just don't visit as often as my parents and brothers," I replied.

"So only family is allowed on the island?"

"People I care deeply about," I said, wanting her to know I was referring to her.

"Is that why Heather has her own room?" Bella asked, and the jealousy in her voice was obvious.**__****_  
_**

* * *

**__****_Ms. Bella are you jealous?_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	57. Chapter 57

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Updates! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 57_**

"Heather?"

"Yes, your housekeeper that never returned," she replied in a snippy attitude but there was a smile on her face.

"Bella, I asked her not to come back afraid that she would reveal that you were on the island," I informed her.

"Did she stay on the island with you alone a lot?" Bella asked, and I was really confused where all of this was coming from, but I had a feeling it had something to do with what my mother was saying.

"Sometimes she would stay, but that was only because…"

"…did the two of you ever sleep together?"

"What? No, never."

"Because you didn't want to or because you thought she didn't want to?" she asked. I stopped walking and tugged on her hand to stop her also.

"Would you like telling me where all of this is coming from?"

"Did you want to sleep with her or not, Edward?" Bella asked sounding a little angry that I didn't answer her question.

"No, I never wanted to sleep with her; now, can you explain to me what the hell this is about?" I asked her.

"Remember when you asked me and your mother to go pack up her things in her room, because you didn't want to go through her private items?"

"Yes."

"We found this," Bella said pulling out a folded sheet of paper from her pocket. I unfolded the paper and at the very top it read.

_Seducing Edward Cullen_

I read it and it was a very thorough description of how Heather planned to seduce me. It was a checklist and some of the things I actually remembered her trying, but my brothers showed up. I never even thought anything of it; I was completely oblivious to shit like that.

Until Bella, anyway.

Then at the bottom I saw that she had intended on coming back the day of the storm, claiming to have forgotten something in hopes to be stuck on the island with me for days with no chance of us being interrupted.

Obviously, what she didn't count on was the storm coming in sooner.

I couldn't believe she was dumb enough to write it down, what was she going to do, write a fucking book on _how to get Edward Cullen?__  
_

* * *

**__****_Wow Heather was crazy! But to be honest if there was a book called how to get Edward Cullen, I would soooo buy it LOL_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	58. Chapter 58

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Updates! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 58_**

"If that storm was a little later, you could have been in the house with her, and I would probably be dead," Bella said, and I quickly looked up at her. I wasn't sure what to say, I would have never slept with Heather, but I probably would have gone back to the house if she had arrived before the storm.

I never left Heather in the house alone.

I balled the paper up and threw it out into the water and then pulled Bella against me, and lifted her chin so that she was looking into my eyes.

"You're not dead; you are here with me where I hope you stay for a very long time. Nothing would have ever happened between Heather and me. The only woman I want to be stranded on this island with is you," I informed her.

"You can say that now, but are you honestly saying before you met me you wouldn't have slept with her? I mean, you are famous, you must get thousands of women trying to sleep with you all the time."

"Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I'm a man whore. I've had two serious relationships my entire life. They were never what I wanted," I told her. "I think in some way I was waiting for you and didn't know it."

"Oh, shut up! That so sounded like a line from a movie," she said playfully, hitting my chest while laughing.

"Fine... don't believe me, but believe that nothing would have happened between Heather and me, and not telling her to return was only to protect you, not because I was trying to hide some secret relationship from you," I informed her.

"I just keep feeling like I've interrupted your life. Then I saw that, and thought maybe I interrupted something serious. Your mother wanted to find her and strangle her. I was just jealous at the thought that someone had you here…" she said chewing on her lip.

"Bella…" I started but she shook her head.

"I shouldn't have even gotten jealous, I mean it wasn't like if you did sleep with her it would mean you were cheating on me. You didn't even know about me then. I guess the idea of someone else being with you that way…here of all places, really made me crazy," she informed me. "I've sort of started considering this ours," she added looking at me from under her long lashes.

"The only woman I will be with and want to be with, on this island is you…" I informed her as I slipped my arms around her waist. "And for the record, this is ours," I said just before kissing her.**__****__**

* * *

**__****_Bella you have every right to be emotional, as the writer and knowing what happened to you I think you are very stable considering. _**

**__****_Edward you are just so sweet you're going to give me a toothache LOL _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	59. Chapter 59

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Updates! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 59_**

We went back to the house because she was adamant on making me some big dinner. Meaning, she was starting early. Since it was one thing she knew she could do without a doubt, she always wanted to cook.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" I asked her, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why, so you can burn down the kitchen? I don't think so; get out, go do something else," she said pushing me out of the kitchen. I decided to take my laptop out on the back patio and check to see if my public rep, Alice Brandon had emailed me back.

I told her about me taking a hiatus from acting and I knew that would make her very busy with phone calls. I saw that she had emailed me and I clicked to open the email.

_Edward,_

_I love you like a brother you know that, so I mean this with love. What the fuck are you up to? I am getting phone calls about some people seeing you with a woman somewhere in the Caribbean'. Now I know your island is out that way, so what are you up to? They are asking if you got married, and if you are taking a hiatus to go on your honeymoon, and of course, I replied with no comment, but you know I don't like being blindsided. Your mother then called to tell me to avoid answering any questions about you and some mysterious woman, you have some explaining to do or I will be coming out there to put my foot in your ass. I swear if you got married without inviting me I will have your balls! Your loving, sweet and caring pixie._  
_~ Alice_

I couldn't resist laughing as I read the email. I don't know why I didn't think to tell Alice about Bella, from the very beginning. Other than my family, she and my friend Rose were the only other people I trusted. I didn't want to email her back with the chance of someone else reading the email.

So instead, for the first time ever, I invited her to come out to the island in a few weeks, so that she could see for herself what I was up to.

I had no doubt she and Bella were going to hit it off, they were both extremely bossy and liked to yell at me.

Perfect.**_  
_**

* * *

**_You invited her Edward, LOL! But I think Bella will like her too ; - )_**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	60. Chapter 60

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Updates! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 60_**

Just as I closed my laptop my cell phone started to ring. I looked at it noticing it was Rosalie Hale. I smiled before answering, already knowing what she was calling about.

"Hey, Rose."

"Hey Rose my ass, what is this about you not doing the movie? Do you know who they are considering in your place if you don't do the movie? Michael Newton, I don't want to pretend to be in love with that egotistical, sexist, bastard," she ranted into the phone and I laughed.

Rose was one of the only people in our line of business that was real and always honest.

Whenever we worked together or even crossed paths, we hung out together. The media tried linking us together as a couple despite us telling them that we were just friends.

"How did you hear about it already?"

"Your mother called the producers and they called me," she answered.

I swear my mother worked fast. It wouldn't have surprised me if she started making the calls while they were on the boat to the mainland.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but I have something…personal I have to take care of," I told her as I listened to Bella sing along with the radio.

"Now, I know we don't talk about our private life with each other very often," she began and that much was true. There was something about Rose's past that she was very quiet about, so when we started to become really good friends, she came up with this rule that we didn't talk about our private life. We were friends in the industry because in this industry you needed someone you could trust. "But what the hell is going on that you are taking a break from acting?" she asked.

"It's a long story, Rose."

"I have time," she said and I knew her well enough to know that she was tapping her foot. I gave her the short version of the story.

"Do you really expect me to believe that shit?" she retorted after I finished.

"Have I ever lied to you, Rose, ever?" I asked. She exhaled into the phone.

"No, I guess you haven't, but she just washed up on the beach?"

"Yes."

"And she's still there?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming to visit. I have to meet and congratulate the woman who has you wrapped around her finger," she laughed into the phone.

"Rose…" I started but she cut me off.

"Oh, no you don't. I've respected your wishes, and stayed off your little paradise. But that ship has sailed now; if I have to work with Michael Newton, you owe me a vacation in Serenity," she told me and I laughed.

"Fine, you might as well visit when Alice does," I replied and gave her the same information I gave Alice. I figured to keep them busy I would probably invite my brothers back.

Wouldn't all of this be fun? **_  
_**

* * *

**_Oh yeah it will be tons of fun! _**

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	61. Chapter 61

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Updates! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 61_**

I walked into the kitchen and smiled as I watched Bella dance around the kitchen. Jake walked up next to me right under my hand, which was just his way of saying he wanted me to pet him.

So I did as I kept my eyes on Bella.

She was beautiful; I mean there wasn't another person on this planet like her.

I was sure of it.

When she turned to grab something off the counter, she smiled at me. I smiled back just taking all of her in. Whatever happened in her past was dark and horrible, but I was determined to make sure her present and future be as perfect as I thought she was.

"What?" she asked me, and I looked at her confused thinking maybe I missed something. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Sorry," I replied with a smile and she gave me a warning look. She hated when I apologized all the time. Walking over to her, I pulled her toward me.

"We're going to have guests."

"We just had guests," she replied with a brow raised at me. I took her hand and walked her over to the kitchen table, and then pulled her into my lap.

"I have to tell you something."

"Don't tell me you have a girlfriend or something, Edward, or I swear I will slap the hell out of you," Bella shouted jumping up from my lap. I couldn't resist laughing.

"I'm not joking with you, Edward, if…" quickly, I pulled her back into my lap and shut her up with a kiss. She melted into me like I knew she would. I pulled my lips away from hers and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"You are not allowed to keep using kissing as a way to shut me up," she mumbles with a smile.

"Then, let me talk," I replied and she giggled.

"Sure, just keep in mind I will hit you," she informed me. I laughed and then began to tell her that I was taking a hiatus from acting.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to leave you alone here on the island," I replied and she swatted my chest.

Hard.

"Don't give up your life because of me!" she shouted.**_  
_**

* * *

_**LOL**_

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	62. Chapter 62

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Last one tonight! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 62_**

"I'm not giving up my life," I said trying to stop her from hitting my chest again.

"Then why aren't you going back to work?"

"Do you honestly think you'll be okay, if I left right now and was gone for months?" I asked back. She opened her mouth to reply and then snapped it shut.

"I don't want you to think I'm being clingy, as if I'll break down if you leave. You don't have to feel like you have to stay," she replied.

"Woman, you can be so frustrating sometimes," I said shaking my head at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

"I'm not staying because I feel like I _have_ to. I'm staying because I know that I won't be able to focus on anything if I am away from you," I answered. She smiled looking down into her lap.

"Even now I hate the idea of being on the other side of the house away from you. If anyone of us is clingy, it's probably me," I explained.

"I like it," she giggled brushing some of my hair back. "Now, who are these guests that are coming?" she asked me.

"My PR Alice and a good friend of mine—Rosalie," I answered.

"Women?"

"They are just friends. I…"

"Oh, stop explaining, you silly man, I trust you. I'm just surprised you are going to surround yourself around a bunch of women on one island," she teased and I laughed.

"Exactly why I'm hoping Jay and Em can come when they are here," I replied and she laughed.

"I don't have to ask if you trust them, because I know if you didn't you wouldn't have invited them. So, I can't wait to meet them in a few weeks. But, until then you, Mr. Cullen, are all mine."

"You won't hear an argument from me," I replied with a grin.

* * *

_**Of course you won't argue you're ready to glue yourself to her side lol **_

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	63. Chapter 63

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Update time!_**

**_Bella will be getting a lot of memory back and it WILL be very horrible memories _**

* * *

**_Chapter 63 _**

After Bella and I finished talking she made us dinner. We decided to eat it out on the deck. She liked being outside at night, she said it was the one time in the day she felt like the world wasn't such a bad place.

The one-time she said the world felt like it could be perfect.

"Here, taste this," Bella said bringing a fork full of food to my lips. I took the food into my mouth and moaned at how good it tasted. Anything she cooked seemed to have that effect on me.

"Delicious as always," I replied, and she smiled a proud smile as if there was ever a chance of me saying otherwise.

I was her biggest fan of her cooking.

Of her.

"I have to ask, what are we doing tomorrow?" she teased me with a smile on her face.

"I was thinking I could take you out to the waterfall tomorrow," I answered as I started to eat more off my plate.

"That sounds like fun, can we swim there?"

"We can."

"Yay, I can wear that bikini your mother brought for me. I've been dying to wear it since she got it, but it's rather small and I didn't want to wear it while your family was here," she told me. I swallowed hard thinking about her in a little string bikini.

"A bikini, uh?"

"Oh yeah, and I think you'll like it even more than you like me in your shirts," she replied and I laughed. Brushing her hair out of her face I smiled.

"Isabella…" I started to say and she gasped dropping the fork onto her plate.

I knew that look on her face and once again saying her name had triggered something. She didn't say anything she sat back in her chair as a smile touched her lips.

Was this a good something?

Tears fell and she lifted her arm looking at her tattoo.

"Isabella was…my mother," she said with a little laugh and smile.

All I could think was, thank god this was a good memory.**_  
_**

* * *

_**Interesting? **_

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	64. Chapter 64

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Update time!_**

**_Bella will be getting a lot of her memory back and it WILL be very horrible memories _**

* * *

**_Chapter 64_**

"Her name was Isabella; she named me after her, but called me Bella," Bella started to say as she continued to stare at her tattoo. "She died when I was 15 and when I turned 18, I got this tattoo. I didn't want to add her birth date or the day she died, because her name was meant to represent her life and living not to remind me how short it was," she continued.

"Were you close?"

"Very, we used to do everything together," Bella started as she smiled. I loved seeing that smile on her face.

"She taught me how to cook; she had her own catering business," she continued. I could tell other thoughts were crossing her mind now.

"It was hard on her though, because no matter how hard she worked, my daddy just kept right on taking it. He had a gambling problem," she told me. I took her hand into mine, lacing our fingers together for support.

"Do you remember how she died?" I asked.

"She was murdered by my father's loan shark," she continued and that look was on her face again. She was remembering something else.

"I can remember the night he came to our house, he told my daddy if he didn't pay he was going to take something from him just as valuable. They were going to kill me, but my mother got in the way and they shot her instead," Bella told me as tears streamed down her face.

I lifted her into my lap, consoling her in my arms as she cried for the mother she finally remembered. The mother she had forgotten she lost.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I said placing a kiss on the top of her head. She held onto me and then looked up into my eyes.

"That's not even the worst part," she scowled and I was nervous. She had never gotten so much of her memory back at once. It was like each new thing she remembered triggered another. Of course I wanted her to remember; I wanted her mind to heal so her heart could start, too.

"My father became a heavy drinker after that; I sort of took care of the both of us from then on. Then when I was 19, they came back, only this time they wanted more than money. They wanted my father's life," she said. "I couldn't let them take him; he was all I had left. So I offered myself in his place. I offered to do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't kill my father," she revealed to me. "My father fought them, begging them not to take me, but the bastard looked like I had offered him the best treat in the world; that was the night I became his slave."_  
_

* * *

_**And the plot thickens...**_

**__****_Leave me some love!_**


	65. Chapter 65

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Last one tonight, maybe!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 65 _**

"I'll kill the fucking bastard for what he did to you, Bella," I told her, never meaning anything so much in my life.

"It was horrible the things he wanted me to do. When he had company over I was to be a _good girl_, greet his guest and do as told. If I even stepped out of line a little, he beat me. He was into a lot of legal things, but no one would ever say anything against him. Me and the other girls…"

"…there were other girls?"

"Yes, three others, we used to call him _God_. He saw all, heard all and knew all, and there wasn't one person in the world who would have crossed him," she answered. She laughed softly.

"Ironic, that you saying _Isabella_ today triggered my memory, but not all the times before. It doesn't make sense."

"Your head is healing, the doctor said it would be random, that we could never predict when you would get it back," I reminded her. She nodded her head.

"Now, I really wish I never got it back. I was his favorite pet, he called me his Belle of the Ball—sick fuck," she sneered. I could see the anger steaming off of her.

I wanted this guy's life so bad I could taste it.

"Were the other girls why you didn't run?" I asked. She shook her head.

"My father, that's why I didn't leave, that's why I never ran. He would prove my father was alive, healthy and sober because he was looking for me. They told me, he could stay that way as long as I never left," she told me and if I didn't think the bastard was a sick mother fucker before, I sure as hell thought so now.

"Can you remember your father's name? I could find him. Bring him here," I said and she shook her head.

"Even though he _killed_ me, he'll consider it as me leaving and he probably already had my father killed," she said with a sad look in her eyes.

So badly I wanted to protect her, save her from a past which I could wipe away from her memory again, but this time it would never return.

"Do you remember this bastard's name?" I asked her, wanting to find him and tear him apart limb from fucking limb. She gave a nervous laugh, shaking her head.

"The fucker got off on me calling him Daddy," she said and then she started to cry into my chest again. I held her the rest of the night. I never let her go; I carried her to bed where I changed her and then held her in bed until she started to fall asleep.

"You're safe with me, Bella. I will never let that son of bitch anywhere near you again," I assured her. She snuggled closer against me.

"I know, that's why I love you," I thought I heard her whisper, but I couldn't be sure and it already looked as if she was sleep.

* * *

_Who wouldn't love you Edward_

_Last one tonight maybe, my computer is acting really silly_

_Leave me some love!_


	66. Chapter 66

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Update time! Important A/N at the bottom! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 66_**

The next morning, she didn't want to talk about her getting most of her memory back. She wanted me to give her a new and happier memory.

And today I planned to do just that.

"Will we be out all day?" she asked walking into my room. I inhaled a deep breath as I took in what she was wearing. Her shirt hugged around her perfect breast, and the shorts she was wearing left little to the imagination.

"Edward," she called to me with a smile on her face. I shook my head and tried to focus on her face, not that it was any less distracting than the rest of her body.

"Yeah, I was thinking I could take you to see some of the animals before going to the waterfall," I answered.

"I'm so excited," she said with a huge smile. You would never know she cried most of last night with how radiant that smile was on her face. "I'm going to make us a picnic, you don't mind carrying it do you lazy bones?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"We're taking my jeep. I don't think you really want to walk all that way, especially in those shoes," I said nodding to her feet.

"I would have just made you carry me," she replied, and then left the room with a wink. I shook my head laughing as I grabbed us some towels and sunblock from the closet.

As I started looking around the house, I knew I would have to hire another housekeeper soon, but I was thinking that it might be best the next housekeeper stayed here instead of commuting like Heather.

Jake ran into my room and I petted the top of his head telling him to get ready for a long walk. He barked at me, and I knew that meant he knew what I was talking about. He liked chasing some of the animals on the island. I grabbed a blanket for us to lay on and then headed downstairs to get the jeep ready for our trip.

Jake followed me outside just as I noticed a boat approaching the shore. I dropped the bag on the steps and headed out to where I saw the boat approaching. Since I had no idea who it was I didn't want them coming to the house.

"What I can I do for you guys?" I yelled out as they approached.

"Mr. Cullen?" they shouted back to me.

"Yes," I answered with confusion. I had no idea who these guys were. I kneeled down next to Jake. "Go guard Bella, Jake," I told him and he ran back into the house.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Wonder what this is about..._**

_**IMPORTANT A/N:**Bad news everyone, starting tomorrow I will be without my computer because I have to send it to the "tech doctor" to get it fixed. I am having some serious paranormal activity with my laptop and it is pissing me off. It's like scrolling without me touching the computer, pressing buttons and it keeps setting my computer to Samoa time zone._

Also it's not letting me open windows when I right click and a lot of other stupid stuff. It started doing this yesterday and I already system restored twice and did a full system scan so I have no idea what it is.

I will post for Washed Away tonight and will be using my sister's computer for the rest of the week until I get mine back. I think my computer is possessed *bites nails*


	67. Chapter 67

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Update time!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 67_**

I approached the men and the closer I got I noticed that they were just the Coastguard. I relaxed as they came closer.

"Mr. Cullen, we just came to check and make sure everything was all right here," one of the men said.

"Everything is fine, why wouldn't it be?"

"There's been some calls we've picked up from other islands regarding trespassing. We wanted to stop by to assure you weren't experiencing the same trouble," the other man said.

"No, everyone who has stepped foot on my island is my guest," I told them. "Who are the people trespassing?" I asked, wanting to know who I might have to look out for.

"We're not positively sure, but keep your eyes open. We'll be patrolling the islands, but in case you see something, you give us a call," the man informed me.

"I'll be sure to do that. In a few weeks, I'll have some visitors coming. I'll let you know their arrival information the moment I have it since you'll be patrolling the area."

"All right, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen," I shook both of their hands and I thought it was backwards they told me their names now that they were getting ready to leave the island.  
But they were new, I could tell by how nervous they looked at meeting me.

Paul and Quil.

I was going to make sure Bella knew their names and that she knew how to contact the Coastguard if we ever had to.

The boat pulled away back to their ship. I watched them until they were out of sight. When I turned around I saw that Bella was standing on the steps with Jake standing right next to her.  
Looking at her I knew I would need more than just myself to protect her.

I think along with a new housekeeper, it might have also been time to hire some security for the island. The Coastguard never just came out if it wasn't important.

And obviously whoever these people were that were trespassing, they didn't give a damn about anyone else.

I walked back toward the house and I saw the worry on her face.

"Something wrong?" she asked. I knew that I should have probably told her what the Coastguard told me, but after everything she remembered yesterday, I didn't want her to worry.

Especially not today, today I would give her the normal day she so badly wanted.

* * *

**_Yeah she does deserve a break_**


	68. Chapter 68

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Update time!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 68_**

"Nothing I want you to worry about," I answered. She looked at me for a moment before nodding her head as if maybe understanding I didn't want to tell her just yet.

"I finished packing our lunch. I packed some snacks for Jake, too."

"Good, because if you didn't he was probably going to try and steal ours," I replied with a smile. She laughed and then turned to go back into the house. I nodded my head toward Jake for him to follow her and he got the hint.

I picked up the bag I packed, and walked to the Jeep to get it ready for our day out on the island. Jasper and Emmett didn't understand why I would have a Jeep all the way out here on the island, but they never toured the island.

I filled the gas tank with the gas I kept in the garage, and then pulled it around back so that Bella would see that I was ready.

"How do you gas that thing up?" she asked with a laugh, as she stood on the back porch.

"I keep gas in the garage," I explained to her as I got out of the car. I walked over and grabbed the picnic basket from her.

"Do you have a blanket for us?" she asked me as she came down the steps.

"Yup, towels, too."

"Look at you, remembering everything," she teased as she climbed into the Jeep. Jake jumped up into the back and I placed the picnic basket back there with him. I climbed into the Jeep and turned around to look at her.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah, I'm ready," she giggled. I laughed starting the car back up and then I pulled off. I couldn't resist thinking about what the Coastguard said about a trespasser.

Bella remembered what the guy looked like and I drew a rough sketch of him. She didn't want to give it to the police until she remembered more and now that she did, I wondered if she was open to the idea of me giving it to the police.

Especially with this trespasser, I needed to be sure it wasn't him, but I also didn't want her to be even more terrified than she already was.

"Oh my god what is that!" she shouted with excitement pointing across the field.

* * *

**_Silly Bella_**


	69. Chapter 69

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Update time!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 69_**

I smiled when I saw what she was pointing at. I pulled the car over and she looked at me then back at the birds that were walking around.

"They are Scarlet Ibis," I answered.

"They are beautiful. Are they all over the island?" she asked me.

"Sometimes," I told her. Jake barked and a few of the birds started to fly away.

"Shh, Jake, don't scare them away," Bella told him petting the top of his head. Then she turned around and looked at me.

"Could we feed them?"

"I don't think that would be a really good idea," I replied. She pouted but nodded her head. I took the keys out of the car and placed them in my pocket.

"We could get out here. There are a lot of animals here, I know you want to see," I said. She smiled and was out of the car in a matter of seconds. I called Jake to get out with us and then I walked around to her.

"Stay close to me, though. The animals will look friendly, but you have to remember that they are wild animals," I reminded her. She nodded her head as we started walking toward the field. We saw a few more animals and she got excited when she saw a red brocket deer.

"It is like you have your own zoo in your backyard," she told me as she watched the deer run further into the forest.

"That's what I thought, too, when I first purchased the island."

"How did you purchase the island?" she asked with a brow raised and a little smirk on her face.

"I used to know this guy, Nathan Corelli. He was really rich, I mean ridiculously rich. This was his island. When we met I was dealing with a lot from the media and had no peace from the damn paparazzi," I started to tell her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Some woman claimed she was pregnant with my kid. She caused this huge scandal in the media that I refused to take care of the baby, that I treated her like a whore just because I was famous. She had the entire damn world on her side. You know people would rather think the worst of a celebrity. I tried having the DNA test done before the baby was even born to put it all to rest but she had everyone thinking I was harassing her and the judge denied it and said I had to wait until the child was born. So the months following I had to deal with the media, the hate mail, and the paparazzi. Nathan felt sorry for me I guess. Let me stay on the island. I fell in love with it and he offered to sell it to me."

"I'm happy he did."

"Me, too," I replied kissing the back of her hand.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Me three! LOL_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	70. Chapter 70

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Last one!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 70_**

"No one was allowed on the island, but my family. You know I couldn't have kept them away if I would have tried," I said and she laughed agreeing.

"So why did you never invite Rose or Alice before now?"

"They never had a reason to come before. They respected that this was my only peace in the world. If they wanted to see me or meet up with me I just flew back, but now they know that I don't intend on leaving the island any time soon so they are coming to me," I answered.

"Well I look forward to meeting them."

"They can't wait to meet you either," I replied. We continued walking hand in hand and laughed as we watched Jake chase a weasel.

"Oh look, is that a baby cheetah?" Bella asked with excitement. I looked to where she was pointing.

"No, that's an ocelot, some people call them dwarf leopards," I told her. She smiled as she squatted down to see it better.

"I wish we could keep it as a pet," she said for almost every animal we saw. Eventually we walked back to the Jeep so I could take her to the waterfall. The drive was fun because she got to see even more animals.

I pulled the car over on the side and she looked over at me.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"We can't drive up to the waterfall, we have to walk," I informed her. We climbed out of the car and grabbed the bag and picnic basket.

I showed her the trail up toward the waterfall, and she fell in love with the field of flowers that lined the trail.

We kept walking until we reached the waterfall, and the gasp that left her lips let me know she liked what she saw.

"Edward, I haven't even seen the entire island yet, and I could see why you would fall in love with this place," she said turning to look at me.

"It's not the only thing, I've fallen in love with on this island," I whispered under my breath as I watched her face light up.

"Me either," she replied with a blush. I didn't even think she heard me. I opened my mouth to say something, but she only winked at me, then she stripped down to her bikini, ran and jumped into the water leaving me standing there.

* * *

**_Hmmm me either...lol_**

**_Last one going to shut my computer down now, will hopefully be able to type up tomorrow updates on my sister computer and will continue tomorrow! _**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	71. Chapter 71

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!

**_Hey my loves! Sorry I didn't post, felt really under the weather! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 71 _**

I ran my fingers through my hair, nervously watching her as she swam in the water. She was completely fucking beautiful. I smiled, happy that she wasn't nervous about getting into the water anymore.

I knew it had more to do with the fact that she knew I wouldn't let anything happen to her, but I loved that she was able to relax.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?" she shouted over to me. I placed our things up on a rock. I fed Jake and told him to guard our things. He made some noise and settled next to the basket.

I pulled off my shirt and sneakers then ran and jumped into the water. I could hear Bella laughing. We played in the water like kids most of the day. She climbed up onto the rock under the waterfall and I swallowed hard taking in her body.

"Come up here and jump down with me," she said. I swam over and climbed up the rock next.

"I really like you with no shirt on," she said with a smile.

"I really like you in this bikini," I said moving the wet hair off of her shoulder.

"Good, because I wore it just for you," she replied pulling her lower lip in between her teeth. We just stood there looking at each other. I wanted to talk to her about what I said, about what she said last night and earlier.

"Bella…" I started, but she placed her wet finger against my lips.

"Don't tell me yet," she said and I opened my mouth but she shook her head. "Not yet," she said again. I pulled her against me and kissed her instead. Her arms wrapped around me and she moaned.

I felt her fingers enter my hair as I continued kissing her hoping it was telling her what she wouldn't allow me to say. She broke our kiss with a smile on her face, her cheeks flushed.

"You are really good at that," she said chewing on her lip.

"Thank you," I said, honestly not sure how I was supposed to reply. She giggled, took my hand into hers and said she was ready to jump.

On the count of three we both jumped into the water.

And I had a feeling much more than that.

* * *

**_Oh yeah duh Edward! _**

**_Ten updates tonight to make up for not posting all week. 1 down 9 to go!_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	72. Chapter 72

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 72_**

We swam in the water until our skin was wrinkled. Eventually, we got out of the water so that we could have lunch.

Just watching her dry off was making me crazy.

I noticed light scars on her body that were usually hidden under clothes. She noticed me looking at the one on her inner thigh, and she wrapped the towel around her body to cover it. Walking over to her I gently pulled the towel away.

"You don't have to hide your scars from me, Bella," I informed her.

"They're ugly, and they make me feel even uglier," she replied biting on her lower lip.

"You are not ugly, not even close. You are just as beautiful outside as you are inside. And you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life. These scars don't define you."

"No, my past does that just fine."

"Your past doesn't define who you are, it's a part of who you used to be. Whatever happened in the past is in the past, and I will make sure you never have to live it again," I tried assuring her.

"We should go eat," she replied stepping away from me. She wanted to eat out in the meadow where the flowers were. Grabbing the picnic basket and the bag we headed back towards the meadow.

Spreading the blanket out over the grass I saw her watching me with a little smile on her face.

We sat down on the blanket, and she started to pull the food out of the basket. Silently, we ate lunch. I could tell she was thinking about something.

Maybe another memory.

"I hate that all my memories seem to be bad ones, each scar represents something horrible and unspeakable that he did to me," she said softly.

I didn't speak; I wasn't sure what I could say that I hadn't already said.

"Edward, I want you to do something for me," she said slowly, coming closer to me as she spoke. Didn't she know by now that I would walk over hot coal for her?

"Anything."

"Give my scars good memories," she whispered now kneeling in front of me.

* * *

**_You heard the woman Edward get to it! _**

**_2 down 8 to go!_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	73. Chapter 73

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 73_**

I looked at her blankly. I was just a little confused about what she was asking of me.

"Light gets rid of the darkness and you are my light. I need you to help me get rid of this darkness. Make me see my scars and think about how beautiful you think I am, not as ugly and useless as they make me feel," she explained.

I didn't need her to elaborate any more than that. It was clear what she was asking me to do.

I didn't need her to spell it out.

She wanted me to give more good memories.

I cupped her face pulling her lips to mine, and kissed her soundly. She moaned and melted into the kiss. I lowered her onto the blanket and hovered over her body. Slowly, my hand moved over her body, my gaze never leaving her face.

I was waiting for some sign that it was too much for her, stiffness in her body, a tremble in her lip.

Anything that would let me know when I should stop.

I placed a kiss on the scar just across her collarbone. It was small but visible all the same. I ran my tongue along the scar and gently sucked the skin into my mouth. She moaned softly as I moved on to the next scar. This one was just under her left breast, the same one I had touched a week ago that had triggered another memory.

Looking up at her I wondered if she saw the question in my eyes. She cupped my face in her hand.

"He cut me there so that anyone who touched me would know I belonged to him," she explained, and I had a feeling that was probably part of what she was keeping from me. I looked down at the scar and then back into her face.

"Please," she moaned softly. I kissed the scar and let my tongue run over it. Kissing just between her breasts and cupping them in my hand gently. She moaned when I pulled the bikini top to the side, and let my thumb brush over her perfect nipples.

"When you think about this scar or any of the others, I want you to remember what I'm doing to you here in this meadow," I whispered into her ear. She moaned her agreement as I sucked the skin on her neck into my mouth.

"Yes," she hissed out as her nails dug into my arm.

* * *

**_3 down 7 to go!_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	74. Chapter 74

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 74_**

I wanted to take her breast into my mouth and show her just how beautiful she was to me, but I didn't want to push her.

For now, I would focus on her scars, those physical and emotional.

I continued down her body to the next scar. This scar was on her side. It was long, starting just under her breast and stopping at her hip. It was light, hardly visible if you weren't close up on her. This was probably older than the others. I placed soft kisses down the scar treating it with tender care, as if I was trying to heal her.

I guess in some way I was trying to heal her.

I wanted to help her rebuild the life that asshole had stolen from her. I wanted to give her everything she deserved. She was trembling under me as I kissed the scar on her side.

Fearing that maybe it was too much for her, I stopped and looked into her face. Her eyes were shut tight as if she was fighting to keep them closed.

"Tell me what to do, Bella," I whispered softly wanting to help her. She opened her eyes, those sea green eyes boring into me like lightening. Tears threatening to spill out over her lashes as she looked back at me.

"I'll stop if you want me to."

"Please, keep going."

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded her head, taking my hand and placing in on the scar that resided on her hip. I didn't need her to tell me the story for this one. I knew this one already. I pulled the string on her bikini bottom so that I would have access to the scar.

Tenderly, I kissed the scar, gently treating it with unadulterated care.

Her hips seemed to rise from the ground for more as I kissed the scar. Her moans of pleasure were like my oxygen to keep going. It had officially taken place as my favorite sound to leave her lips, second was her laugh. Her moans were growing louder and louder, causing Jake to bark at us from his spot across the field.

Bella giggled making me smile. I went to tie her bikini bottom back but she stopped me. I looked up at her and saw that she was already looking back at me.

"Touch me, Edward, please," she requested, guiding my hand between her legs.**__**

* * *

**_4 down 6 to go!_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	75. Chapter 75

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 75_**

My breathing had increased, as so many emotions passed through me from her request. So many alarms going off telling me that I should stop this before it went any further, but every fiber in my being, needing to watch her face turn scarlet as I made her cum, undone under the Caribbean sun.

Under me.

But what I wanted—what I needed didn't matter to me

She mattered to me, more than anything.

"Bella, I think we should stop," I said softly to her. I didn't want anything to happen between us that she could possibly regret later.

Her eyes turned sad, wounded.

Hurt.

"If you don't want to, it's fine, my scars are…" I placed my finger over her lips, stopping her from even continuing with the foolishness that was surely getting ready to leave her mouth.

"I want to, Bella, believe me, I want to more than anything."

"Then why won't you?"

"Because I don't want something to happen here that you could later regret, or even make you remember something so dramatic it could cause you to shut down all together," I replied. We still weren't sure exactly what this bastard had done to her, but if he went as far as cutting and stabbing her, I was sure sexual assault wasn't far behind.

The last thing I wanted was for something I did to trigger a memory like that.

I never wanted her to associate us being together with what he had done to her.

"When you touch me, Edward, when you kiss me all of that other stuff is—it's foggy," she said cupping my face in her hand.

"Bella, I would never forgive myself if I hurt you in anyway."

"Nothing can touch me or scare me when I'm with you. I'm not asking you to make love to me—yet. I just want to feel your touch, I want to add another good memory to hopefully remove a bad one and so far, every good memory I have involves you," she informed me. Slowly, I lowered my head to hers and kissed her.

* * *

**_5 down 5 to go!_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	76. Chapter 76

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 76 _**

I moved my hand over the scar on her hip again. Gently, I brushed my thumb over the bumpy mark as I pulled her closer to me.

"Tell me when to stop," I whispered against her lips, as I moved my hand up her side and cupped her breast in my hand.

I pulled the top to the side again and looked into her face for some sign that she wanted me to stop.

But, there was no sign for me to stop.

Just the desire of how badly she wanted me to continue.

Massaging her breast in my hand, I lowered my head and pulled her nipple into my mouth. I never let my gaze leave her face.

Her eyes shut slowly, her bottom lip locked between her teeth, and her face flushed. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and then sucked on it tenderly until it was so hard, it could cut ice.

I moved over to her other nipple and she started to moan a little louder.

"Shh, or Jake is going to think I'm hurting you and come over here and attack," I warned her. She started to laugh, as if the idea of me getting attacked by my own dog was funny. I began kissing down her body treating every visible part of her with care.

When I reached the scar on her hip I could hear the way her breathing changed. Her body stiffened under my touch.

I stopped.

"Don't stop, please…" she begged, her chest rising and falling just as quickly as her breathing. Hovering over her, I looked down into her face. Slowly, I let my hand descend between her legs, brushing lightly over her bikini-covered clit.

She whimpered from the connection, her hips rising as if silently asking me to do it again.

So I did.

I pressed my thumb against her, coaxing her body to give into the pleasure she was feeling. I wanted to touch her, feel her flesh against my hand, but she wasn't ready for that.

Instead, I pressed my thumb over her clit, giving her the friction she needed so badly, and watched as her face turned scarlet as she came undone.

* * *

**_6 down 4 to go!_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	77. Chapter 77

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 77_**

Fuck—if I thought she was beautiful before, watching her come was completely breathtaking. She bit down hard on her lip as her hips continued to rock against my thumb. Harder, I pressed into her, faster rubbing over her hardened clit.

I could feel the heat and moistness between her legs.

I wanted to smell her, taste her.

Goodness, this woman had me so wrapped up in her. I was probably ruined when it came to other women.

Not that any other woman could ever measure to her.

I never wanted anyone the way I wanted her.

Not just physically, but every way humanly possible.

Yeah, I was definitely ruined at the possibility of ever falling for any other woman.

Nothing about her past made me want to walk away from her. Honestly, it only made me want to keep her close that much more.

I wanted to protect her.

Cater to her.

Love her.

I wanted to give her everything I possessed and then some.

"Edward, kiss me, please," she said softly, her hips still rocking gently against my hand. Lowering my head I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth.

Gently, I sucked on her lip, kneading it tenderly with my teeth. I released her lip and looked at how red and swollen it looked from my kiss.

Next, I kissed the corners of her mouth, darting my tongue out teasingly and driving her crazy. I ran my tongue across her lips and her tongue darted out desperately in search of mine. When they touched, it was like sweet fire had ignited in my body.

Kissing her was never going to be just _okay_, it was never going to be something of which I didn't desperately need more.

She was addictive, every ounce of her calling to every ounce of me. I pulled her tongue into my mouth, sucking, twirling and teasing it as I pulled her body under mine. Her arms wrapped around me, pulling me to her as she deepened our kiss.

If making love to her was anything like kissing her, which I was sure was a hundred times better; I was doomed to be addicted to this Washed Away beauty for the rest of this life and the next.

* * *

**_7 down 3 to go!_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	78. Chapter 78

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 78_**

I hadn't even realized I was lying between her legs, until I felt her move against my hard shaft. I needed to move or I was liable to come in my damn shorts for sure.

I tried moving slowly, never ending the kiss between us. But, I was locked between her legs and her hips rose grinding against my shaft once again.

"Bella…" I said, but it came out in more of a throaty groan.

"I like feeling you against me," she whispered against my lips. Then she started to nibble on my chin and place soft little kisses on my neck.

"Bella…" I said again trying to pull my damn thoughts together. Now was not the time to act like a horny teenager. I needed to think clearly and what was best for her.

"Please don't move, at least not yet," she whispered as her hands moved over my back slowly as if reading braille.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I am a lot of things right now, and believe me, uncomfortable or any negative term for that matter is not one of them," she replied, as her hips brushed against my shaft yet again.

Wantonly, my hips pressed back into hers for the friction my cock so desperately wanted.

"We are the only two people on this entire island, Edward, just be with me this way," she said, wrapping her arms around my hips and pulling me down to her so that my cock was pressed against her heated middle.

I didn't like that she sounded as if she was trying to convince me to do something I didn't want to do.

Looking down in her face, I rocked my cock against her like that horny teenager inside of me so desperately wanted me to.

"Bella, I want to be with you in every way. I just want to always put your needs before my own," I informed her.

"And that sweetheart, is why I so desperately need you at least this way," she replied with a smile on her face.

I could never deny her anything. If she wanted the moon, I would do anything to get it for her.

Shamelessly, I rocked my hips into her middle, her hips rising to meet mine. We did this over and over again, the friction giving momentary pleasure, but torturing us all at the same time. The friction wasn't nearly enough, but it would have to do. Just watching her grinding against my cock was going to make me cum.

And I did, the moment she came from grinding her hot center on me as if there was no tomorrow. **_  
_**

* * *

**_8 down 2 to go!_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	79. Chapter 79

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 79_**

Needless to say, we headed back to the waterfall after that. I needed a cold fucking swim to pull myself to together.

Bella actually seemed more relaxed.

Cheerful, even as she swam in the water playing with Jake.

Standing under the waterfall, I watched her, never taking my eyes off of her. I know people always said that love always hit when you least expect it, but people usually knew it meant they would meet at some party, or through a mutual friend. Washing up on my beach was never a possibility I could have ever come up with.

She turned on her back and started to back swim; her breast slightly spilling out of her bikini top.

Damn it, I wanted to touch her again.

Feel her skin against my hands, my tongue.

"I really like when you look at me like that," Bella said, as she swam over to me. Smiling, I tried to pretend I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Like what?"

"Like, if you don't kiss me soon you'll die," she replied floating in the water.

"That's a bit drastic, don't you think?"

"Is it? Let's test my theory, you're not allowed to kiss me for the rest of the day," she said with a smile, as she started to swim backwards in the water again. My nose flared at the thought of not being able to kiss her.

Quickly, I jumped into the water and swam to her. Giggling, she tried getting away, but I was a faster swimmer. When I reached her, I pulled her against me with a grin on my face.

"You couldn't even last five minutes," she said breathlessly, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You know I don't think I like it when you're right," I replied and she giggled again.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me already," she replied, and I did.**_  
_**

* * *

**_9 down 1 to go!_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	80. Chapter 80

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 80_**

We went back to the house when it started to get dark. As cute as all the animals were, the last thing I wanted was to have her out here in the darkness.

A smile was plastered on her face, and I had to admit I was a little smug knowing that I was the reason for that smile.

"Can we watch one of your movies tonight?" she asked as we walked up the steps to the house. I groaned and she giggled.

"I have a thousand of other movies that I'm not in; could we watch one of those?" I asked her. She shook her head _no_.

"I like watching you; please," she said with a pout.

She knew there was no way I could say _no _now.

"Fine, but I get to pick which one," I deadpan, and she started jumping up and down with joy. I smiled as we went inside of the house. Jake took off running. Whenever he's been out of the house for more than a few hours, he ran through the entire house as if to make sure no one else was inside.

Bella and I took a quick shower. Though I would have loved taking one with her, we took them separately. After we went back downstairs, she started to make us something quick to eat while we watched the movie.

I ran through the options and which ones were out completely. I had at least three from when I was a teenager. I thought I was hot shit then, now I think they were just ridiculous.

"I can't believe your parents let you start acting as a teenager," Bella said, as she was mixing something in the bowl.

"I was really interested, and they said the first sign that it was affecting me negatively, I was done. Jasper started his band in high school, and Emmett's been playing football since he learned how to walk," I told her.

"Aren't the three of you the talented trio, too bad the three of you can be complete idiots sometimes," she said with a smile as she looked at me.

"Idiots, uh?"

"Oh yeah, I mean I heard the three of you giving each other nipple twisters for whatever ungodly reason," she replied, and I laughed, actually embarrassed she heard that. We were playing some video game and Emmett's big ass was cheating.

"They started it."

"I'm sure they did, my man would never stoop so low…" she said in a teasing giggle, but my face was growing in a huge smile for a completely different reason.

She called me_ her man_. **_  
_**

* * *

**_She sure did Edward, _**

**_Last one tonight!_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	81. Chapter 81

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 81_**

I noticed the exact moment she realized what she said. Her face practically turned as red as the tomato she was cutting up.

She wouldn't make eye contact with me, as if afraid to see my reaction. Quickly, she turned her back to me as she started frying the chicken.

"You know, I think we should take a trip to the mainland tomorrow. We're running out of fresh vegetables and fruit. We're already all out of blueberries and I know how much you love having blueberries with your pancakes," she ranted on. I smiled hearing the nervousness in her voice.

I could tell that she wanted to try and ignore what she said, but it was much too late for that. Jake came into the kitchen and went right over to his bowl.

"I know you worry taking me to the mainland, but I still have that really large sunhat your mom gave me, plus my sunglasses. I won't leave your side, but we really need to go grocery shopping. Emmett practically ate everything," she continued rambling.

I probably should have said something, but I didn't want to. I sort of liked how nervous and jittery she was after her little slip up.

It was cute.

"Also, I think that maybe you should consider hiring a new housekeeper. I don't mind cooking for you, I love cooking for you. But this house is far too big to clean alone. I mean Heather only had to look after you and Jake, but you have guests coming to visit more than usual," she continued. She wasn't even waiting for my reply anymore. She just kept on rambling.

"Though I don't know anyone who would be willing to clean this house, I mean the windows alone are intimidating. I don't know, maybe I could do it, I wouldn't want you to end up with another psycho woman as your housekeeper," she continued.

I got up from my seat and walked up behind her. I saw her body language change. She knew I was behind her.

"Could you imagine if you ended up with another fan-crazed woman; your mom would rip her hair out for sure," she said in a shaky breath.

I slipped my arms around her waist pulling her back against my body.

"What about you, you wouldn't want to rip her hair out if she was another crazed fan?" I whispered into her ear. "_Your_ man actually likes seeing you possessive of him," I continued just as I placed a soft kiss on her neck.

* * *

**_Aww aren't you cute_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	82. Chapter 82

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 82_**

"Good, because I really don't like the idea of having to share him," she replied breathlessly, as I ran my tongue over the curve of her neck.

"He is all yours for as long as you will have him," I informed her. I watched as she turned the stove off and turned around to face me.

"I have no right to state claim on you, though."

"You have every right because I've been yours since the moment I laid eyes on you," I replied, cupping her face in my hand. I knew she was worried about her getting her memory back completely and it changing things between us, but nothing was going to change how I felt about her.

"I have a secret to tell you," she said, and I'll admit hearing that did make me nervous.

"Okay…" I said waiting for her to tell me.

"I remembered something while we were in the meadow together," she said chewing on her lip. My heart started racing, worried about what she was going to tell me.

"What did you remember?" I asked nervously.

"It wasn't a bad thing," she said chewing on her lip. I waited for her to continue further. "First, tell me that you've never doubted anything I've told you," she said. Now, I was getting really worried.

"I trust you and I believe everything you've told me," I assured her.

"I was a huge fan of yours."

"What?"

"Before they took me, I was a huge fan. I had the silliest crush on you," she said with her blush filling her cheeks. I didn't say anything right away. I wasn't sure what to say.

Normally, when I came in contact with a fan, I gave them my autograph and ran.

But this was Bella, _my_ Bella.

She was a fan of me before ever washing up on my shore.

What were the chances of that happening? One in a million.**__**

* * *

**_I agree Edward, that is a one in a million chance isn't it?_**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	83. Chapter 83

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 83_**

"Edward, say something please," she said looking nervous. There was no way this was all a ruse to get on my island to get close to me.

The scars were real.

The nightmares were real.

The fear in her eyes when she woke up from those nightmares was even more real.

Everything she told me that happened to her— happened.

I believed that more than I believed anything else in the world.

"Would you like my autograph?" I teased with a grin, and she laughed, placing her forehead against my chest.

"God, I thought you were about to tell me to get the hell out of your house," she said. I lifted her face to mine.

"I'll admit that is some coincidence since you washed up on my shore of all places, but I trust you and I know that you wouldn't lie to me," I assured her.

"When I remembered that I used to be a fan, I got so nervous, that's why I stiffened up. I was afraid you or your family would think I made this entire thing up just to be here. After seeing how far Heather was willing to go, I was afraid you wouldn't believe me," she admitted. I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her thoroughly on the mouth.

She moaned, melting into me as her hands rested against my chest.

Slowly, I released her mouth allowing the two of us to inhale something other than each other. Looking into her eyes I told her the truth.

"I trust you, Bella."

"Even though you don't _know_ me," she said, and I really hated when she did that. I knew in some way it was true, but even when or if she got her memory back, she would always be this Bella.

The Bella I knew wouldn't ever do anything to hurt those she cared about.

This Bella loved to cook and play pool.

The Bella I knew was honest, a hundred percent of the time and feisty just as often.

This Bella was kind hearted and loved wearing bright colors.

She loved being right, and she loved dancing while she cooked.

Even if she got her memory back, all those parts of her would still be there.

I _knew her_, I knew her very well.

Holding her face in my hand, I looked in those green eyes that tore into me only five weeks ago.

"_I know you_," I informed her.**_  
_**

* * *

**_You know her better than anyone Edward...even herself. _**

**_Show me some love please!_**


	84. Chapter 84

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 84_**

After Bella finished cooking, we went into the theater room to watch the movie. She was still very adamant about watching one of my movies.

"You've already watched all of them," I told her as we sat down.

"True, but not while remembering that I was a fan. The last movie I saw of yours before…_you know_, was that action one you did with _that girl_," she said. I couldn't resist smiling at the way she said _that girl_.

"You mean _The Edge of Midnight_?" I asked her.

"Yes, that one."

"And that girl was Tanya Denali," I informed her. Her face wrinkled up. It was really cute.

"The magazines said the two of you were dating, I thought you could have done so much better than her," Bella said laughing. As weird as it was hearing her talking about what she thought of me before we met, I loved that she was smiling about a memory.

"The magazines said a lot of things that weren't true," I informed her, and she looked at me.

"You never dated her?"

"Nope, didn't even like the woman. Rosalie couldn't stand her. That role was actually supposed to be Rose's part, until Tanya slept with the director. Rose almost ripped her in two at the Golden Globes that year. I was surprised the press didn't catch that," I said laughing. Bella started laughing also.

"I think I'm going to like Rose," Bella said with a smile on her face. Then she stopped smiling as she looked at me.

"When did that movie come out?" she asked me.

"Uh... 2006, why?" I asked her.

"I went to the movies to see it. I remember because it was the weekend before…_he_ showed up," she said looking blankly into space. "I spent almost five years being his prisoner," she continued looking at me now.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I said under my breath as I ran my fingers through my hair. Five years was long fucking time, and I could only imagine how long it felt being a prisoner.

"I spent five years being his prisoner; five years I let him beat me, rape me, manipulate me and use me like I was nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Bella, baby, you'll never have to go back, ever," I told her. She sat there and then her head snapped as she looked at me.

"I know why he tried to kill me."

"Why?"

"He found out I helped the other girls escape," she answered with a smile on her face.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Go Bella!_**

**_love please!_**


	85. Chapter 85

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Looks like all her memory is coming back!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 85_**

"God, it's all coming back. We were usually always on a yacht. We only went to shore when he had guests visiting," she continued getting up from the sofa.

"I knew there was no hope for me. I was stuck, but I was determined to help the others. Some of them were so young, still teenagers. He had two guys he trusted with everything. Marcus and James, they did whatever he told them to or so he thought. Marcus was crazy about me, obsessed probably, but I could get him to do anything I wanted. Lucky me, he didn't agree with what _Daddy…_" she said _daddy _as if spitting it out of her mouth onto the ground. "…was doing when it came to the sex trafficking, so he helped me help them escape," she continued pacing inside of the room now.

"One by one we helped them, but it seemed like for every _one_ we got out, two more arrived," she scowled, running her fingers through her hair.

"Did he notice the girls were gone?" I pressed.

"Yeah, but Marcus always came up with some excuse that he believed."

"Then how did he find out you were helping them?"

"James. It was no secret about Marcus' infatuation with me. James thought that I had fucked Marcus and he wanted some, too. When I told him _no _and that I would tell…_Daddy _he got pissed and said he was going to tell _Daddy_ everything," she said, chewing on her lip now.

"I didn't know what he meant. There was no way he could know that Marcus and I had been helping girls escape, but I was wrong. That night _Daddy_ took me out on the deck for dinner. He did that a lot with me so I didn't think anything of it. What surprised me was that he didn't chain me to the table that night," she continued. I hadn't noticed my hands were fisted until I felt the pain my fingers were causing in the palm of my hand the tighter my fist became.

"He started asking me questions about Marcus and how I felt about him. I was so scared I didn't answer him. Then he lifted the cover on my plate and it was…it was a body part," she said obviously not wanting to elaborate on that. "I screamed and he smiled. 'I know you fucked him my Belle of the Ball' he said, and I could hear the anger in his voice. I knew if I didn't think fast I was dead, but part of me had died a long time ago," she continued. I saw the tears in her eyes. Standing up I went to her, pulling her into my arms.

"He started yelling at me saying I had been a really bad girl and he had to make an example out of me. The bastard actually had the nerve to say it was going to hurt him more than it would me because he _loved_ me so much. Then he started choking me, screaming at me. I clawed at his arms and tried begging for my life but it was useless. He was too big, and no one on that boat was going to help me. So I accepted that I was going to be with my mom. Eventually, everything went black and next thing I remember is opening my eyes and seeing your face," she said looking up at me now.

* * *

**_After all that darkness I would love to wake up and see Edward's face..._**

**_leave some love please!_**


	86. Chapter 86

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 86_**

I didn't say anything as I looked back at her. I wanted to find the son of a bitch who did this to her and murder him with my bare hands.

"God, everything is so clear now I don't know how I ever forgot," she said wiping at the tears on her face.

"You had a head injury."

"The things he did to me, the things he made me do. I was so sure he would never kill me so I used to threaten to leave, but then he would show me my father. He would tell me how James was keeping an eye on him and if I ever left, my father was dead before I could say my full name. 'Do you want to be responsible for your father's death, too?' he would ask me. He knew I blamed myself for my mother dying and he used it, he used it to keep me under his thumb," she said, her bottom lip trembling.

"None of that was your fault, Bella, none of it."

"Part of me wished I didn't remember. I offered myself to that man having no damn idea what I was getting myself into," she said as tears still fell down her face.

"You did it to protect your father."

"He should have protected me!" she yelled, and then started to sob into my chest. I held her and simply let her cry. Jake came in the room with a growl in my direction, I knew that was because he heard Bella raise her voice.

"She'll be okay, Jake, she's not hurt," I tried assuring the mutt. He must not have believed me because he came over and rubbed against Bella's leg. Smiling she petted the top of his head.

"I'll be okay, Jake," she told him. Jake walked away but sat at the entrance of the room. I lifted her head to look at me.

"Will you be okay?"

"One day. Can we skip the movie and go to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah of course," I replied. We put the food away in the kitchen and then headed up to bed. We went to my bedroom since it had a fireplace and it was a little chilly tonight. I started the fire and then climbed into bed next to her. She pulled my arm over her snuggling closer to me. I pulled her against my chest, resting my head by her ear.

"You're safe with me," I whispered into her ear.

* * *

**_She knows Edward..._**

**_Last one tonight!_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	87. Chapter 87

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 87_**

The sun came into the room beaming on my face. Shifting a little I tried finding the remote that closed the curtains, without moving too much and waking Bella. After everything she had remembered in the last two days, last night was the first time she didn't scream or beg someone not to hurt her in her sleep.

I found the remote and closed the curtains.

"Thank you, the sun was giving me a headache," she mumbled into my chest. I laughed placing the remote on the nightstand.

"How did you sleep otherwise?"

"Good, great actually. I didn't have a nightmare last night," she said with a smile touching her lips as her hand moved over my chest.

"That's always good. How do you feel?"

"Emotionally weakened, but also like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," she said now playing with the hairs on my arm.

"You know I'm here if you want to talk about it some more."

"I know," she said snuggling closer to me. I kissed the top of her head and looked over at the clock.

"Do you still want to go to the mainland today?" I asked her. We did need to go, but I would only feel comfortable if we went in the morning.

"Yeah, I want to give that sketch of _him_ to the police," she said catching me off guard.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She looked up at me now, finally opening her eyes.

"Someone has to put a stop to what he's doing, why shouldn't it be me?" she asked. I knew she had a point but this son of a bitch sounded like he was a powerful man, and I was worried he would send someone after her or worse come for her on his own.

There was no doubt that I would protect Bella with everything in me, but I was just one man and there was no telling how many he would send if he found out she was alive.

"Let me hire some security first," I replied knowing that we would need much more than me and Jake.

* * *

**_You are very correct about that Edward_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	88. Chapter 88

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 88_**

"Edward, thanks to my memory lost, I've already wasted time. There is no telling what poor girls he's torturing now."

"I know, but baby from what you told me, it sounds like he could buy his way out of jail if he wanted to. I need to know you are protected by a lot more than just Jake and me. I can't risk losing you, Bella," I told her cupping her face.

"Every minute I don't report him, another girl is being raped. I couldn't put my life before theirs like that," she said. Inhaling a deep breath I knew I couldn't change her mind, but I was not okay with risking her life in anyway.

That option was out.

There had to be another way to report this son of a bitch without her identity having to be revealed.

"Baby, I know you want to protect me, but I have to do this," she said cupping my face in her hand now. Hearing her call me _baby_ for the first time was amazing.

"Let me call my bodyguard Billy and have him come out here. He can be here by tomorrow and we can go to the mainland then," I said hoping she would agree.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, then we can go to the police and you can tell them everything," I answered. She chewed on her lip and I could tell she wasn't pleased with the idea, but she was going to agree.

"Fine, but if your bodyguard isn't here tomorrow, I'm going anyway. I can't let _him_ get away with what's he's doing any longer than he's already have."

"He won't, I'll make damn sure of that," I said. I wanted this man dead for every young girl he hurt; I wanted him dead for what he had done to Bella.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, you call your bodyguard," she said slipping from under the sheets. Picking up my phone I watched her as she entered the bathroom. I called Billy and he answered on the second ring.

"What can I do for you, Edward?"

"I need you and at least two of your most trusted guys to come to Serenity," I answered.**__**

* * *

**_Good job Edward, get right to business_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	89. Chapter 89

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 89_**

"Would this have something to do with this mystery woman your mom called me about?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"My mom called you?"

"Yup, said you might need me and to keep my schedule open," he replied and I laughed.

"Then please tell me your schedule is clear, because I don't know how long I will be needing your services," I replied.

"Sounds serious, how soon do you need us?"

"Today, but tomorrow will do."

"Well damn, you're not wasting any time. Okay, I can get Sam and Seth to come along with me. What about room and board?"

"All covered, also if you want to bring your wife she's more than welcome. I don't know how long I'm going to need you here," I told him. True, I could have easily hired someone else eventually, but Billy has been working with my family for years and I knew without a doubt that I could trust him with my life.

And Bella was my life now.

"Does that go for Sam, too, he just got married remember?"

"Of course."

"Do I want to know what you've gotten yourself into this time that you need me indefinitely, and on your island of all places?" Billy asked me.

"I'll explain when you arrive."

"The Missus won't be too happy about being uprooted at such short notice, but I'm sure if I tell her it's a vacation, she'll warm up to the idea."

"Tell Sue I will accommodate anything she wants."

"She'll like the sound of that. All right, Edward, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Billy."

"No problem kid, you know you're like a son to me. Stay safe until I get there, will you?"

"Yes, sir," I replied. I hung up the phone just as Bella came out of the bathroom.

"You know I never noticed before, but your bathroom is nicer than mine," she said and I smiled happy she was in a little of a joking mood.  
**_  
_**

* * *

**_I know right Bella! LOL Can't wait to meet you in person Billy lol_**

**_last one tonight working on Daily Grind update tonight also. _**

**_See you next update! _**

**_leave some love please!_**


	90. Chapter 90

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 90_**

"Billy said he will be here tomorrow along with two other guards."

"Three guards for two people?" she asked me. I thought about telling her that all three were to protect her but I had a feeling that wouldn't go over so well.

"I just want to make sure you're safe."

"We're not going to war, Edward. I'm just going to tell the police what happened," she replied. I inhaled a deep breath running my fingers through my hair.

"That might be so, but there is nothing stopping that son of bitch from coming to kill you when he finds out you're still alive. Like I said before, I'm not taking any risk where your life is concerned."

"It is _my_ life, you be sure to remember that," she snapped back at me. I should have seen that coming. She spent five years having some asshole control when she was allowed to do anything, the last thing she needed was me telling her what she was going to do.

"I know it's _your_ life, Bella, and you have every right to do whatever it is you want to do. I just want you safe, I don't want to fight with you," I told her. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked over and sat on the bed.

"I don't want to fight with you either," she said. I sat up and took her hand into mine. She looked over at me with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry for being a grouchy bitch."

"You're not being a…"

"…don't lie," she said cutting me off and I laughed.

"After everything you've been through, Bella, you have every right to be as pissed, mean and angry as you want to be."

"But, not at you, you didn't do anything wrong. All you've ever did was help me in every way possible."

"Then who are you going to yell at, yourself? You're angry and that is completely understandable, Bella. If I got mad at you every time you got upset, that would make me an inconsiderate asshole," I informed her and she laughed.

"You could never be an inconsiderate asshole, an asshole yes, but never inconsiderate," she replied and I started to tickle her sides and her laughs filled the room.

* * *

**_I love them together!_**

**_Sorry for falling behind, didn't feel good Friday night and was out celebrating earning my associates degree last night. There will be six updates tonight. _**

**_leave some love please!_**


	91. Chapter 91

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 91_**

"Stop or I'm going to pee on myself," Bella laughed as she swatted my hands away. Lying over her I stopped tickling her sides. She breathed in a long breath as she looked up at me.

"Tell me about these bodyguards you've sent for?" she asked.

"Billy's been working with my family for years. He's like a second father to me. I trust him with my life," I told her.

"What about the other two?" she asked.

"Sam's been working with Billy for a while now. I've worked with him a few times, he's a good guy. He just got married actually."

"He's a newlywed and you're taking him away from his new wife to come and babysit me?" she asked with a brow raised.

"I invited his wife, too; I figured you would appreciate the extra estrogen…" I joked and she laughed rolling her eyes.

"Do you at least have somewhere for them to stay alone?" she asked with a questioning stare. "I know the house is huge, but I think that they might want to be alone or at least feel alone," she told me.

"We never finished touring the island…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"There are small cottages not far from here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Nathan had them built before he sold me the island. They need some cleaning though…"

"Then that's how we'll be spending the rest of our day."

"Cleaning? I was thinking something a lot more fun…" I said running my thumb over her lip. Grinning, she pulled my thumb into her mouth.

"Maybe we'll have time for that later. Right now we have to prepare for our guest. Now tell me about the third guy?"

"Seth, he's Billy's son, he just started working with Billy," I answered. She didn't say anything she just continued to look at me.

"Thank you," she whispered looking up at me. I brushed her hair away from her face.

"For what, tickling you until you almost peed on yourself?" I asked, and she laughed shaking her head.

"No, for helping me, letting me stay here, taking care of me…everything," she answered.

"You've already thanked me for that."

"Yes, but that was before I had all my memory back, before I knew the hell I've been through. I never knew kindness like what you and your family have shown me…I may not have actually died that night, but washing up on your shore makes me feel born again all the same," she told me.

"Bella, I…" she cut me off with a kiss as if knowing I was going to tell her that I loved her. I don't know why she didn't want me to say it, but I needed her to know it was how I felt.  
**_  
_**

* * *

**_Even though she won't let you say it Edward, she knows_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	92. Chapter 92

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 92_**

Eventually, we made it downstairs and she started to make breakfast for the both of us. I fed Jake then opened the back door so that he could run out when he was ready.

"I have to call your parents," Bella said as she stood in front of the stove.

"For what?"

"I promised to call them when I got my memory back," she told me. Then she turned around and looked at me. "Plus, I miss them."

"I know they miss you, too. Probably forgot all about me."

"Oh please…your parents love you, Edward. It's probably why they even tolerated me," she said with a smirk.

"Right, as if my parents didn't love you from the moment they met you," I replied, and she winked at me as she continued to cook breakfast. It was silent in the kitchen as she cooked. I watched her.

"I used to cook for the other girls. It was the only way they ever ate properly. He would have let them starve if I didn't cook. I never got to eat with them though, I was his pet. I ate with him every night…" she said with her back to me. "Cooking was the only time I felt like I had control over myself, my actions."

I didn't say anything. There honestly wasn't anything to say.

"What time are Billy and everyone arriving tomorrow?" she asked changing the subject.

"Knowing Billy, the middle of tonight, early morning tomorrow," I answered.

"When we visit the mainland tomorrow, I want to grab some groceries to make a huge dinner for everyone," she said shutting off the stove and turning around.

I would have told her that she didn't have to do that, but I knew she would anyway. She always seemed at peace when she was cooking, as if she was in her own little bubble.

I also knew it was the only way she felt like she was being of some use despite me telling her she didn't have to lift a finger.

"Whatever you want to do, we'll do," I replied.**_  
_**

* * *

**_To answer a question from a review a couple chapters ago: Bella is 24 and Edward is 28 ._**

**_leave some love please!_**


	93. Chapter 93

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 93_**

After we ate breakfast Bella decided to call my parents and tell them that she had fully gotten her memory back.

I tried to let her know that she could wait but she refused. She said that my family was the closest she felt she had to family in a long time, and she would never hold off from telling them.

So we called them on video chat.

Needless to say my parents were practically hysterical when she told them what she remembered.

"Do you remember the guy's name? I know people who could find the son of a bitch and have him taken care of," my father said, and that actually surprised the hell out of me.

"Who do you know, dad?" I asked making Bella giggle.

"Don't worry about who I know. What are you going to do now, Bella?" my father asked.

"Please tell me you're staying on the island with Edward?" my mother interjected.

"I wouldn't feel safe anywhere else but here with Edward, Esme. As for what I'm going to do, I decided to go to the police and report him," Bella told them.

"Wouldn't that be just like notifying him that you're still alive?" my father asked.

"No way, he is likely to try and come after you again. We won't risk your life, Bella. You are a part of our family now," my mom said and I saw the smile on Bella's face from my mother's words.

"You have no idea how much it means to me hearing you say that, but I have to do this. He probably still has more girls and I am the only one free of him _and_ alive that can do something about it," Bella explained. I could tell by the looks on my parents' face they hated this just as much as I did but understood.

"I called Billy, he'll be here with Sam and Seth tomorrow morning," I told them and saw them both relax some from the news.

"Are they going with you to the police station?" my father asked.

"You know Billy wouldn't have it any other way," I replied.

"Good, we will be flying back to the island as soon as we can," he said, which wasn't surprising at all.

"When Emmett and Jasper find out, you won't be able to pry them off of that island until he is found…" my mother informed us.

"They have lives of their own; they have no reason to worry about me. I'm safe here," Bella said, and I smiled at the fact that she thought that would actually matter to them.

"Bella, my brothers see you as their little sister now, they threaten to kick my ass if I hurt you. Believe me, my mom is right, they won't leave this island until that son of a bitch is dead or buried under a jail," I informed her. My parents quickly agreed.

After we finished talking to them, we spent the rest of the day cleaning out the cottages. It seemed to keep her mind off of her past and for now that was best.**_  
_**

* * *

**_leave some love please!_**


	94. Chapter 94

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 94_**

Billy, Sam and Seth didn't waste any time arriving the next morning. The minute they boarded the boat on their way to the island, Billy called to let me know.

Looking over at Bella as she slept snuggled up under me, was the most peaceful I've ever seen her while sleeping. I brushed her hair out of her face so that I could look at her. It was now two nights with no nightmares.

"Do you always watch me sleep?" she mumbled with her eyes still closed as she curled more into my side.

A grin spread on my face as I placed a kiss on her forehead. "You look very beautiful when you're sleeping," I informed her.

"I don't when I'm awake?"

"You know that's not what I meant," I said tickling her side. She started laughing trying to swat my hands away.

"I know," she said with a slight smile on her face. I couldn't tell if it was that she didn't believe me or if she didn't want to.

"Billy called, they're already on the boat headed over here," I told her.

"Well, they don't waste any time," she giggled.

"That's the way Billy works; we should probably get up since it won't take them long to get here. He wants to go right to the mainland when he arrives," I informed her, never even moving to get out of bed.

"We should probably get dressed then, uh?"

"Yeah, we should…" I agreed and we both smiled since neither of us moved. She reached up pushing her fingers into my hair.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?"

"No, I don't think you have," I laughed. She smiled playing with my hair.

"Well I do, its soft, thick, and it always looks so messy as if it has a mind of its own," she giggled, letting a lock of my hair slip between her fingers. "Do you know what I _love_ most about your hair, though?" she asked me with a smile.

"What's that?"

"The color, it's so unique, irreplaceable…addictive as if it was a signal to the world that you're different from the others," she replied with her thumb brushing over my lips now. "A signal to me that I was safe with you," she continued. Cupping her face, I kissed her neither of us having to say more than that.

* * *

**_leave some love please!_**


	95. Chapter 95

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 95_**

Ultimately, we pulled apart and climbed out of bed. She went to her room to take a shower and get dressed. I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt.

"Cullen, get your ass down here and open the door!" I heard Billy yell from outside. And like that Bella and my peace alone on the island was over. I headed downstairs and Jake followed behind me. I opened the door with a smile on my face. Billy quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Good to see your ass is in one piece," he said into my ear. I laughed as he released me out of his hug. I shook Seth and Sam's hand next and hugged Sue.

"Edward, this is my wife Emily," Sam said introducing his wife to me.

"You're a lucky man, Sam. I never thought you'd be able to talk a woman into putting up with your shit," I joked as I shook her hand. Everyone laughed as they all agreed.

"It took a lot of convincing before I would finally say yes," Emily teased winking at Sam when she spoke. We all laughed again as I escorted them all inside.

"I tried to get her to marry me instead…didn't work," Seth joked as I helped them with the bags.

"Are you going to tell us why we had to jump on the red eye to get here?" Billy asked once we had all of their bags inside. I looked at the five of them running my fingers through my hair.

"I want you all to know how much I appreciate that by the way," I told them.

"It sounded important and you know you're like family to us," Billy replied.

"I want to tell you all why I needed you to come out at such short notice, but it's not just my story to tell."

"The woman your mother told us about?" Sue asked. I simply nodded my head.

"You're sweet on her aren't you, Edward?" Billy asked.

"Dad, who still says _sweet_?" Seth asked making everyone laugh.

"I do, that's who," Billy replied.

"Emmett told me you fell in love. Threatened to kick him off the island," Sam added with a questioning stare and a smirk. I wasn't surprised Emmett ran his damn mouth to Sam. Sam was usually Emmett's bodyguard when he needed him. They had become best friends over the years.

"Is the media right for a change, did you get married?" Seth asked me with a brow raised. I laughed shaking my head.

"No, I didn't get married," I replied some small part of me wishing that I was married to Bella, but I knew it wasn't the right time.

Not yet.

But, maybe, someday.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Maybe someday Edward,_**

**_Last one tonight_**

**_And yes you will find out _**_"Daddy's"_**_ name eventually _**

**_leave some love please!_**


	96. Chapter 96

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 96_**

The room was silent for a moment then Emily asked, "Do we get a tour of this massively large mansion of yours?"

"If I don't give you one, I'm sure to have my head chewed off by the lady of the house," I replied making them all laugh.

"You're correct; I would most certainly chew your head off if you didn't give them a tour," I heard Bella say as she came down the stairs.

I couldn't resist grinning as I watched her. It was like the perfect entrance. I knew I wasn't the only one watching her.

She was gorgeous.

I stood up from the couch and walked over to her. It was as if she had summoned me to come to her. I don't think she knew just how much power she had over me.

"You're looking at me with that look in your eyes again…" she teased when she stepped down on the final step. Grinning, I pulled her toward me.

"Have I ever looked at you with any other look in my eyes?"

"No. I'm just thankful that you still look at me that away even after knowing…" I placed my finger over her lips.

"I told you that wouldn't change anything," I replied and she smiled at me. "Come on, I have some people who want to meet you," I told her taking her hand into mine. We walked over to where everyone was sitting and the smiles on Sue and Billy's face didn't go unnoticed. Just the drool practically dripping from Seth's mouth didn't go unnoticed, either.

I practically grew up with Seth, considered him one my closest friends, but I had to admit every part of me was ready to pound his damn face in for the way he was looking at her.

"Bella, this is Sam and his wife Emily, Billy and his wife Sue, that's their son Seth," I introduced as Bella smiled politely at all of them.

"Everyone, this is_ my_ Bella," I continued putting an emphasis on_ my_ when I looked in Seth's direction.

* * *

**_Jeez relax Edward...lol_**

**_3 chapters tonight! _**

**_leave some love please!_**


	97. Chapter 97

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 97_**

"Behave," Bella said elbowing my side. Emily and Sue both laughed.

"Hear that Seth, it means she's off limits and from the look on Edward's face if you slip up and forget that for a second he'll possibly kill you. Best friend or not," Sam half joked making everyone laugh.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Bella said shaking everyone's hand.

"You, too, Bella, Esme spoke very highly of you," Sue said making Bella blush.

"I think very highly of her, of all the Cullen's. They're very sweet and kind people," Bella said touching my thigh and smiling my way when she said this.

"You couldn't have possibly met Emmett and Jasper saying that," Sam joked causing all of us to laugh.

"I did meet them, they're just teddy bears," Bella replied with a smile as everyone laughed. We both sat down on the couch and I could tell Bella was a little nervous.

It was quiet for a little while as Bella started to fidget with her fingers.

"Edward and I are really sorry you had to come out here at the last minute, but Edward insisted. We did clean out the cottages, you know in case the newlyweds wanted to be alone," she told them.

"Oh, thank you, with Sam working so much, we never had a proper honeymoon," Emily replied. I saw the smile on Bella's face more than likely proud that it was her idea to clean out the cottages in the first place.

"Do either of you plan on telling us why you needed us to fly out here so quickly?" Billy asked with a brow raised. He was always about business first.

Bella looked over at me chewing on her lip nervously. It was one thing for her to tell me about her past, and even calling my parents and brothers to tell them didn't make her uncomfortable.

But Billy, Sam, Seth, Emily and Sue were strangers to her.

"We can leave the room if you want us to," Sue said, pointing between her and Emily.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. You both will be living here with us for however long, so you should both know," Bella told them shifting nervously. I took her hand into mind and assured her that she could tell them. She nodded her head and began to tell them her story.**__**

* * *

**_It's okay Bella, you can trust them I promise..._**

**_leave some love please!_**


	98. Chapter 98

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 98_**

The shocked, pissed and disgusted looks on all of their faces couldn't have been hidden by the best actor on the planet. They sat there silent as if trying to process what Bella had just revealed to them.

"You spent five years as his prisoner?" Sue asked, obviously still dazed by Bella's story.

"Yes," Bella answered.

"And you believe there are still more girls?" Seth asked her.

"He wouldn't stop running his business just because I was dead. I _know_ there are more girls," she replied.

"You don't remember anything else about him, his real name perhaps?" Billy inquired.

"I know it might be hard to believe that I spent five years of my life with someone and not know their name but it's the truth. I have no idea what his real name is. He was either called _Daddy_, _Sir or Mr. Porter _when being referred to around any of us. Even when they came to my house, the guys with him called him _Sir_; no one ever said _his_ name," Bella explained. The fact that her voice trembled didn't go unnoticed to me.

"We'll help you every way we can, Bella," Sam told her, the rest of them quickly agreeing with him.

"We might have little information on him, but I've found a man with less. Do you want him dead or alive when we find him?" Billy asked, and I wondered if Bella knew just how serious Billy was.

"I just want to help those other girls, I don't care what you do with him," Bella replied.

"Dead it is," Sam and Seth answered at the same time.

"All right, we should head into the mainland while it's still early," Billy informed us.

"We'll come, too," Emily and Sue said at the same time.

"We don't need you two…"

"Four men walking with one woman is bound to draw attention. If there are two additional women with sun hats and sunglasses walking with all of you, it will draw less attention," Sue argued cutting Billy off.

"Plus, Bella and I are about the same size and with the hats and sunglasses no one will be able to tell the difference right away if they were trying to take pictures or anything like that. If I walk with Edward instead of Bella, it will draw less attention on her while we are there," Emily added.

"I know how important it is to you to keep her safe, Edward and if the paparazzi get wind of her, she won't be safe for long," Sue reminded me.

"And since we don't know he isn't already looking for her, I think it would be better they think I am her when in public," Emily said.

"Is that a good idea? I could never ask the two of you to…."

"You aren't asking, we're offering. Plus I'm a black belt, someone could try to touch me, they'll end up on their ass before they can scream for help. We want to help you, Bella," Emily interjected with a smile. Bella smiled back at all of them.

"Thank you," she told them.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Emily, I think I'm going to like you...LOL And Sam, Seth and Billy I agree _**_"Daddy"_**_ should die._**

**_Last one tonight_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	99. Chapter 99

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 99_**

The trip to the mainland was a short one, but I could still tell how uncomfortable Bella was from being on a boat.

The trip to the police station was a waste of damn time, in my opinion. From the moment we walked into the station, I had a bad feeling.

When we explained that we needed to talk to him in private, he looked as if we were asking him to walk over hot coals.

"What is it you want, I have a job to do," was his words the minute we were in the room alone. I don't know if Bella noticed or if she just didn't care, but she sat right down and started telling him her story and everything she knew.

I watched his facial expression closely. He either didn't believe a word she was saying or he honestly didn't care.

"Do you remember where you were when he choked you?" he asked her.

"No but…"

"You said he kept all of you on a yacht meaning he probably stayed in international waters, meaning there isn't much me or any other law official can do about it. If you can't tell me where you were when the crime happened, I can't determine if it was even in my jurisdiction or someone else's," he said and that pissed me off.

"So you're just going to do nothing?" I asked.

"There isn't much I can do is what I'm saying. I'll have my men watch out for any ships that dock on our shores, but we can't just go searching people's ships because she thinks she remembers…"

"…I don't _think _I remember. I _know_ I remember. He's out there raping, selling and forcing young women and teenage girls into prostitution," Bella snapped cutting him off.

"And yet you can't even tell me who _he_ is now can you," he replied back with a sneer.

"We gave you a sketch…"

"So I should just go search for him because of what you said? Two days ago, you couldn't remember who you were, now you want me to start up an entire case based off of your word?" he asked her.

"What the fuck is your problem? She's not lying or playing damn games with you. This is serious," I snapped trying to remind myself that hitting a cop was a serious crime no matter where you were.

"Mr. Cullen, I've always liked your movies so I'm going to be honest with you. I think you're being taken for a ride," he replied.**_  
_**

* * *

**_I say we should kick him in his damn teeth..._**

**_leave some love please!_**


	100. Chapter 100

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 100_**

Before I could even reply to him, Bella jumped up from her seat.

"Screw you, you sorry piece of shit! It wouldn't surprise me if you were one of those trifling bastards who took advantage of those girls," she yelled at him. Then she stormed out before he could reply.

I didn't waste my time giving that ass my attention. I quickly walked out the room to go after Bella.

"What happened, Edward?" Billy asked when I came outside. I didn't answer him I started looking for Bella. "Seth took her, Emily and Sue over to the market to grab some food," he told me obviously realizing I wasn't going to answer him until I knew Bella was okay.

"Bella didn't tell us anything, but she looked pissed off," Sam said. I ran my fingers through my hair and explained to them what happened.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Billy said. I turned to him.

"You did?" I asked.

"Sure did, why do you think we stayed out here? We already bugged their phones and now I'm going to go have a few words with the chief in his office so I can bug that, too. Be right back," Billy said then he walked inside without another word.

Sam shook his head with a smile on his face.

"When you called, Billy actually got excited, said he knew you were going to have a reason for him to use all his gadgets. Don't worry about that son of a bitch in there. We'll find that bastard who held Bella with or without the police help, and if he is involved with him, too, we'll know it," Sam assured me. I didn't need to ask if he was sure.

I knew Billy, Sam and Seth loved a challenge and this one was getting more and more challenging meaning they wouldn't give up until they won.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Always good to have people like this on your team..._**

**_leave some love please!_**


	101. Chapter 101

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 101_**

After Billy did his illegal business with hacking the entire damn police station, he, Sam and I headed to go find where Seth and the women were.

"I'm going to pretty much wire the entire island with cameras when we get back," Billy told me as we walked.

"Do you have enough to even do that?" I asked him.

"You'll be surprised what I have. You were short about what you needed from me and in my experience that means you needed everything," he replied. I nodded my head.

"That's why I trust you with my life," I informed him.

"Best man in the business," Sam said. When we found Bella it looked like she was buying everything in the market. I walked over to her. I didn't say anything; I just wanted her to know I was there.

"Do you want lobster or steak for dinner?" she asked me. I knew cooking was her way of making herself feel better, to feel more in control.

So my plan was simple, give her complete and free range.

"Anything you cook I'll be happy with," I replied. She smiled up at me.

"Anything?" she asked, obviously getting ready to test me.

"It's your kitchen," I replied and I loved the way her face lit up from my words. All I wanted was for her to be happy.

"Are you trying to butter me up for something sweet tonight?" she asked me looking back at the fruit bin in front of her.

Slowly, I walked behind her trying to be careful not to draw attention to ourselves.

"Only if it's you, you're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted," I whispered in her ear. Quickly, she turned around grinning at me as her cheeks flushed. I winked at her and walked to pick out some strawberries since I knew she loved them so much.

With a smile on her face we all finished helping her shop for whatever it was she was going to need, while Sam and Billy scoped out the mainland and talked to people about seeing anything funny or any girls gone missing.

It seemed they were now doing the police officers' jobs.

* * *

**_Note to self, do not get on Billy and Sam's bad side. And Edward aren't you a little flirt_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	102. Chapter 102

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 102_**

Back on the island, I helped Billy, Sam and Seth set up all the security equipment he brought with him. The cameras were connected to monitors inside one of the dens.

He sat up some sort of defense around the house. I wasn't sure exactly how it worked, but it was turned on at night, meaning that there would be a curfew on the island now.

I already had a security system set on the house that when triggered notified the Coast Guard. Billy said he would go out and talk to them tomorrow to tell them Bella's story. He said only this time he was going to try and keep Bella out of it as much as possible.

He didn't trust the police, and said the less people who knew she was alive the better.

"I have two friends of mine flying in, in a few weeks," I told him remembering that Rose and Alice were coming for a visit.

"They know about Bella?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I trust them," I replied.

"How long are they staying?"

"Just a few weeks," I replied. They all looked at each other.

"To keep traffic on and off the island to a minimum, try and get your family to visit around the same time," Billy told me. I nodded my head knowing I wouldn't have a problem doing that. The only person who would probably have trouble just taking off was Emmett.

Seth also let me know that he called in a few extra people to keep watch on the mainland. Bella argued that this was all too much just for her protection, but Billy argued right back.

"From what you told us, he will stop at nothing to come after you if he knew you were alive. He's powerful and we need to be ready for him when he shows, and trust me the moment he gets wind you're alive _he will show_," he said putting a strong emphasis on the last three words.

Once we finished up around the island and I gave them the entire tour, Sam said he could have a map of the place by tomorrow.

I never realized just how good they were at what they did until now. Normally, I only needed them to stand guard when I had functions to attend, but I had a feeling that Billy was probably one of those people my father said he knew.

I was discovering that Billy was much more than just a bodyguard.

* * *

**_Uh duh Edward lol_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	103. Chapter 103

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 103_**

We headed back to the house and Billy went over the passcode on the security cameras. I never really embraced how large my house was or my island for that matter.

"Are you guys sure you got everywhere?" I asked as we watched the cameras.

"This is a lot of land to cover, but even if by some strange chance someone was to get onto the island without us noticing, they won't be able to get within 100 feet of the house without the sensors going off," Seth assured me.

"Tomorrow I'm going to the mainland to pick up the alarm sensor lights I ordered for all the rooms. While loud alarms alert everyone in the house, it also alerts the house invader and in a case like this, that wouldn't be the best idea," Sam told me. I had to agree with him there.

"This way if the lights go off, we can get all the women somewhere safe before the invaders get into the house," Seth said.

"We need a place to meet, somewhere safe," Billy said.

"I have a storm room here in the house," I revealed to them. It was built to withstand pretty much anything. My mom was extremely paranoid about me being on the island alone and a storm hitting. True, the house was able to withstand most storms, but she worried that one day I would meet my match.

"Where is it?" They all asked at the same time. I told them to follow me and I walked to the library. The storm room was behind a hidden door. It was my idea to make it hidden. I honestly just liked the idea of having a hidden door in my house.

I pulled on the book titled _Weighting Heights_ and the bookshelf moved. There was a steel door there with a keypad and I punched in the code.

The door opened and I heard Billy, Sam and Seth gasp from behind me. Once the door was completely opened we walked down the stairs into the room.

"Got damn! It's like a little condo down here," Seth said walking around.

"Are these steel walls behind this?" Sam asked touching the wall.

"Yup, surrounded by brick and rock; my mom was very serious when she had this room built," I said with a laugh.

"Have to love an overprotective mother," Billy said making all of us laugh. We agreed that if anything was to happen, this is where we would send all the women. I assured them that Bella already knew how to find the room and the code.  
**_  
_**

* * *

**_Hurray for overprotective mother! lol_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	104. Chapter 104

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 104_**

The next day Billy went to talk with the coastguard just like he said he would. I don't know what he told them, but with the invasions, they were on more alert now than before.

He gave them the travel plans of anyone coming to visit the island as well as the sketch of the bastard. When he returned, he assured us that they were on our side and would be on the lookout for anything strange.

We were preparing for war against an army we couldn't see yet. To someone who didn't understand fully, they probably thought we were overreacting, but we knew we weren't.

We might not have known who this man was exactly, but we knew him all the same. Nothing was going to stop him once he found out Bella was alive, and Billy was confident the piece of shit chief of police was going to be the one to notify him, whether it was directly or indirectly.

I called Rose and Alice and gave them the warning of the lockdown on the island. I thought they might change their minds.

Boy was I wrong. They were both more intrigued to visit and meet Bella.

The island was the safest place in the world for Bella. We were able to control who entered the island and we had the coastguard protection if necessary.

The entire situation was so damn surreal.

My whole life I had never felt like I was living in one of my movies until now, only I didn't have a script to tell me how it was going to end.

I sat at my piano in my art room as I ran my fingers over the keys.

"I'm sorry," I heard Bella say from the door. I looked up at her confused.

"Sorry for what?"

"All of this. I've changed your life. Put you and everyone in the middle of something that has nothing to do with any of you. If _he_ comes here and something happens to anyone, especially you, I will never forgive myself," she said running her fingers through her hair.

I couldn't tell her that nothing was going to happen to any of us because I didn't know that. All I did know was that I was madly in love with her and would do anything to protect her.

"Everyone wants to help you," I said.

"And that's what scares me the most. I can't let all of you risk your lives for me. Maybe I should just leave," she said and I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest.

* * *

**_Bella, I know you are scared but leaving is not the solution. _**

**_Last one tonight, see you tomorrow. _**

**_leave some love please!_**


	105. Chapter 105

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 105_**

"You can't leave…" was all I could get out of my mouth. It sounded more like I was begging her.

"Edward, you, your family and friends have been so good to me. I can't let all of you risk your lives for me," she replied.

"It's our lives to do as we damn please," I snapped. I didn't mean to yell at her, but I wanted her to get rid of this damn idea of leaving. "You can't leave," I pleaded as my heart continued to race.

I couldn't lose her.

I wouldn't.

It wasn't a damn option.

"I won't let you leave," I told her sternly.

"Are you going to hold me prisoner because we both know it's the only way you could actually stop me," she said. I shut my eyes tightly from her words. I was willing to do anything to stop her from leaving, but she knew I would never hold her prisoner.

Slowly, she walked over to me. She cupped my face in her hand once she reached me.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Edward and that reason is why I have to leave," she told me and I shook my head.

"No, here is the safest place for you and you know it."

"Maybe, but it's more hazardous for everyone else. Sam and Emily are newlyweds; if my past ruined their lives together before it actually started, I would hate myself. Your parents, your brothers…I can't…I won't let them risk their lives for me," she expressed. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"If you leave, I'll follow you," I informed her.

"Why are you willing to risk your life for me?" she asked, looking into my eyes as if looking for the answer. "Two months ago, you had no idea who I was," she said as if I needed her to remind me.

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm crazy about you, Bella. That you are all I think about, all I dream about. The amount of time I've known you won't change that I lo…"

"…don't!" she yelled, stepping away from me now. "Don't say it," she said shaking her head.

* * *

**_Oh boy!_**

**_Only three chapters tonight_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	106. Chapter 106

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 106_**

"Bella," I called to her. She just continued to shake her head. The tears on her face falling quickly. I didn't understand why she didn't want me to tell her I love her.

I walked over to her and she stepped away from me as if afraid for me to touch her. That definitely surprised the hell out of me.

She's never reacted that way to me before.

"Bella, talk to me."

"Just don't say it," she pleaded looking at me.

"Why won't you let me say that I…"

"Don't, please don't…" she said shaking her head as the tears continued to fall down her face. I walked over to her, thankful she didn't step away from me again. I cupped her face in my hand wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Everyone who has ever loved me died for me or because of me, literally," she said shaking her head. "And for the past five years of my life that bastard told me he _loved_ me and hurt me in the worst way possible. Love means nothing to me anymore, and I'm afraid if you say it one of those two things will happen," she said as her tears slowly spilled over her cheeks.

"That wasn't love, Bella," I told her forcing her to look at me.

"It is to me," she replied and I couldn't argue with her there. I might have known what happened to her, but I could never pretend to understand what she was going through.

"I'll never say it, if that's what you want," I replied. She looked at me for what felt like forever. Then she kissed me, it wasn't urgent or wild. It was very soft, passionate.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back.

"Show me," she whispered against my lips. "Make love to me," she asked. I lifted my lips away from hers and looked at her.

Was she serious?"

"Bella…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore; I want you to show me. I want you to make love to me, now," she told me already starting to remove my shirt.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Edward you heard the woman, show her_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	107. Chapter 107

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 107_**

If it was one thing that I've learned being with Bella, it was to not question her. So, with no more words, I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her.

She melted against me as I continued my assault on her lips. I took my time deepening our kiss, engaging her mouth in the ancient erotic dance of tongues.

I kept close observation of her showing fear as my kisses gradually grew more intense with love. She pulled my shirt from my body as her hands moved over my chest slowly. I released her lips and started to place soft kisses on her neck.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around me.

Gently, my tongue licked over the curve of her neck, tasting her hot skin. I stepped away from her slightly so that I could see her face.

Her cheeks were flushed, her kiss-swollen lips parted as she breathed rapidly. I pulled her shirt over her head and inhaled deeply as I took her perfect breasts in.

Looking into her eyes I started to unbutton her jeans. I felt her tremble against my hands.

"Don't be scared," I murmured, trailing feathery kisses along the tops of her breasts and the column of her throat.

"I'm not scared…just eager," she admitted breathlessly.

"You're in charge, just tell me what you want me to do," I informed her.

"Kiss me," she whispered. I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her passionately. Nibbling on her bottom lip, and sucking gently on her tongue.

I could feel her hands trembling as she tried to undo my pants. I placed my hands over hers to stop her. We looked at each other and I could see all the emotion built up there in her eyes. It wasn't fear, but worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked running my thumb over her cheek.

"My past," she answered brokenly.

"We don't have to if you're not ready," I told her. She shook her head.

"I am ready, this is just really…new to me," she confessed. "I want you to make love to me, Edward. I've never been made love to before," she said and I understood exactly what she was saying.  
**_  
_**

* * *

**_I love a woman who knows what she wants._**

**_The rest will come tomorrow. Trying to finish this Daily Grind chapter for Friday_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	108. Chapter 108

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 108_**

I raked my teeth over the tender spot between her neck and shoulder, coaxing a soft moan from her when I continued to nibble until she was practically limp in my arms.

Taking her lips again I picked her and placed her on top of the piano. She looked at me, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. I cupped her neck kissing her passionately. With my free hand I unhooked her bra and peeled it from her body.

I tossed it behind me and started to kiss down the column of her neck. I sucked gently over her breasts cupping them in my hand. Then I drew her hard nipple into my mouth, sucking on it gently as my tongue toyed with it.

Her moans grew louder as I felt her fingers in my hair. I gave the same attention to both her gorgeous breasts until they were both erratic. Next, I slowly unzipped her pants never taking my eyes off of her face.

I pulled her pants off, tossing them to the floor with our shirts. Then started at her foot, I kissed up her body, softly swirling and licking her skin. Biting down on her bottom lip she watched me carefully.

When I reached her hip, I licked over the scar that resided there, then using my teeth I started to pull at her underwear. Her breathing increased as she raised her hips from the piano allowing me to remove her panties.

Holding her thighs I looked into her eyes.

"I want to touch you, Bella. Can I touch you here?" I asked her letting my fingers brush over her flesh. She moaned softly, so I pressed my finger against her clit. "Is that a yes?" I whispered against her ear.

"Uh huh," she breathed back. Massaging her tight white pearl with my finger I kissed her along her neck. I loved hearing her moan in pleasure. I slipped a finger in between her folds.

"Is this okay?"

"Oh God, yes," she moaned holding on to my arms for support. Gradually, I moved my finger in and out of her hot, moist body, her hips lifting from the piano for more.

I watched her face as she enjoyed the pleasure I was causing inside of her. I slipped another finger inside of her and she moaned louder.

Pressing my thumb against her clit, I pumped my fingers inside of her faster and faster until she screamed out her release as her entire body turned scarlet.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Good job Edward!_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	109. Chapter 109

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 109_**

Fuck, watching her cum was like nothing else in this world. I slipped my fingers from her body and she whimpered in protest.

My groin was damn near on fire wanting to feel her, be inside of her.

But she wasn't ready just yet, close but not yet.

"Bella, I need to taste you, can I taste you, love?" I asked, placing kisses along her jaw and the tops of her breasts. Breathlessly, she nodded her head. I kissed down her body until I was at her hips. Teasing her I swirled my tongue, sucking her skin into my mouth.

"Edward, please," she begged. I begin to kiss along her hip bone and then her inner thighs. She smelled so good, sweet.

I blow a cool breath over her flesh and her moans come out in a trembling sound. I was practically drooling as I admire her pretty pink pussy. Her hips lift up begging silently for my touch.

I flick my tongue against her clit, just once. "Yes," she hissed out. I do it a second time, then a third.

"Edward, you're killing me," she moaned. With a smile, I hold her legs apart and dive in. She moans louder than she's ever have before. I love it, hearing her.

I was thankful for the soundproof walls of my art room.

I swirled my tongue around the hardened jewel between her legs. She whimpered rolling her hips. The moment I sucked her clit into my mouth her back arches and she fists my hair in her hands. I sucked, nibbled, and flicked my tongue against her clit wanting nothing more but to consume her. I release her clit from between my teeth and let my fingers replace my tongue as I part her vertical lips some more. Then I let my tongue dive into her silk folds.

"Fuck." I growled against her, she felt better around my tongue then she did around my fingers. She tasted even better.

She moaned, loudly and that only made me want her that much more if that was at all possible. I gripped her thighs and devoured her, tasting her on the most intimate part of her body. She gripped my hair and rocked against my face and I could tell she was close. I wanted it, I wanted her. I worked my fingers and tongue faster until her hips rose, her back arched and her hand pressed me further inside of her and she screamed my name breathlessly. When her release came rushing out I made sure to lap up every last drop not wanting any of it to go to waste.

* * *

**_All right Edward! _**

**_leave some love please!_**


	110. Chapter 110

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 110_**

As her body started to relax, I sat up to look at her. She was limp but there was a smile on her face. I picked her up from the piano and took her over to the sofa. Looking down into her face I wanted to kiss her, but I wasn't sure how she would react. I sat down on the sofa, holding her naked body in my lap.

"Are you all right?" I asked, seeing her lips were parted, her eyes were still closed and her breathing was still erratic.

"Kiss me, Edward," she tells me, and I move from her face and do as asked. She kisses me back quickly shifting the way she was sitting in my lap.

Straddling me now, she starts to undo my button and lowering the zipper on my jeans. Her hands weren't trembling this time. She seemed like she was in complete control. She tried pushing my pants down over my hips and I got the idea.

Lifting up from the sofa I pulled my jeans down and used my feet to get them the rest of the way off. Fisting my hair, she kissed me hard on the mouth as if she was trying to tell me something she couldn't voice.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as I placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Yes…" she moaned holding me tight around the neck.

"I want you to stay on top so that you remain in control, all right," I told her. If, for any reason she wanted to stop, I wanted her to feel like she was in control and could do just that.

She only nodded her head. I saw the worry there again, but I knew she wasn't afraid. I took her hand and wrapped her fingers around my erection. Her breath seemed to get stuck in her throat as she looked at my cock. Then she inhaled a deep breath, lifted up over me and placed my cock between her legs.

Slowly, she lowered around me and we both moaned as her body engulfed mine. She didn't move for the longest time, as if embracing having me inside of her. With her arms wrapped around me, she lifted herself up allowing me to slip from her body, and then she leisurely lowered herself back down around me.

Her movements were unhurried as we both just enjoyed being together this way. She felt perfect around me, warm, moist.

I held her face in my hand as I pulled her mouth to mine. Gently, I kissed her, being sure to take special, tender care of her mouth.

I wanted to tell her I loved her, but instead I held her close to my heart and let her take control.**_  
_**

* * *

**_That a boy! LOL_**

**_I have to say I am astounded by the love I am getting for this story! This is my first story to reach over 3000 reviews so thank you very much everyone! _**

**_leave some love please!_**


	111. Chapter 111

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 111_**

Slowly, she lifted and rocked her hips over mine, her walls clenching around my cock. I kissed her with more urgency, the desire to consume her almost completely overpowering me.

When she started bucking over me faster, I knew she was close. I slipped my hand between us and started to tenderly massage her clit.

"Ah!" she moaned as her nails dug into my shoulder. The rhythm of her riding me increasing as I started making small circles over her. Up and down she moved, over and over again. She continued until she convulsed around me with an ear piercing scream. It took everything in me not to cum as I felt her walls lock around my cock, her release drenching my cock in her juices.

Bella's forehead rested against mine as she tried to catch her breath, her hips still rocking gently. Softly, I placed kisses against her jaw and lips.

"You okay?" I asked wanting to be sure. I could feel her smile against my lips.

"Perfect," she replied as her hands moved over my back. She drew in a sharp breath as my hand glided down the curve of her back to her hips. Pressing my hand into her lower back, I encouraged her to move faster as she rode on top of me.

"You're perfect," I said holding her face in my other hand. With her mouth parted open slightly as she moaned, she looked at me. It was the first time she opened her eyes since I've been inside of her. Her green eyes were darker, filled with desire, passion, and heat as she continued to ride me.

"I don't deserve you," she said holding my face in her hand. Her fingers moving over my jaw and lips as if studying it.

"That's not true, you deserve everything. Let me give it to you," I murmured, she smiled and then kissed me hard on the mouth. She started to ride me faster and faster, fisting my hair as she bucked her hips.

Her breathing started to increase again, and I knew I wouldn't survive much longer once she came around me again.

Her muscles tightened around me as she started to buck her hips wildly. I held her hips lifting and dropping her over me faster and faster. Holding her face to mine, I kissed her while whispering how beautiful she was and how much she meant to me.

Then softly in my ear just before she came, she said, "My heart belongs to you."**_  
_**

* * *

**_Aww tell him again Bella_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	112. Chapter 112

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 112_**

Fuck…just hearing her say that made me cum. Holding her tightly in my arms, I thrust deeper unable to think straight.

Her entire body seemed to shatter into a million pieces as she released around me. I would never get used to feeling her cum. Her inner muscles contracted, the climax making her body tremble.

"Don't stop," she moaned still rocking her hips. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to. Leaving her body wasn't an option. I wanted to stay inside of her, stay connected to her this way.

"Is it all right if I get on top?" I whispered. She nodded her head _yes_. Laying her on the floor, I moved my hands beneath her hips tilting them to give me more access. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around my waist, offering me her body. It was an act of ultimate trust, a trust I would never break.

A wild gasp tore from her throat when I plunged into her, each penetrating thrust driving me in harder and deeper than the one before. Her nails scraped over my back as she begged me to move faster, harder inside of her.

I continued to move inside of her until she shattered around me again. A guttural moan rumbled in my chest, as I soon exploded inside of her following her release. My body shuddered over hers as I collapsed, being sure not to put all my weight on her.

I don't know how long we spent in my art room making love. We couldn't seem to stop; we just kept going until we were exhausted and fell asleep.

I rolled over in my sleep and I couldn't feel her. I reached out for her and nothing. Opening my eyes I tried looking around the room but it was dark.

I got up and turned on the lamp. There was no sign of her anywhere. Even her clothes were gone. I started to panic.

After everything that happened, had she left anyway?

Quickly, I pulled my jeans on and left the room to go search for her. This was the one time I hated how fucking large my house was.

I ran around the entire house looking for her. Panicking, I was getting ready to call Sam, Billy and Seth from the cottages.

There was no sign of her downstairs, and the same for upstairs. I checked each and every room, some twice.

I couldn't find her.**_  
_**

* * *

**_uh-oh!_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	113. Chapter 113

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 113_**

Pulling at my hair I checked downstairs again, hoping that maybe I overlooked her lying down somewhere.

"Bella!" I shouted throughout the house, my voice echoing. My heart was beating out of my damn chest. The thought of her out there alone, vulnerable for the bastard to find her and finish the job was eating me alive.

"Bella!" I shouted again, hoping she would answer me.

"What? what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" I heard her ask from behind me. I turned around to see her coming into the house from the back door.

Quickly, I walked over to her pulling her into my arms. All the tension and fear drained from my body from having her in my arms.

"What's wrong?" she giggled hugging me back.

"I thought you left," I breathed, holding her in my arms. I heard her curse under her breath.

"I'm sorry. I heard Jake whining outside of the art room and remembered that we never came out to give him his night walk. I didn't want to wake you so I got up to take him out," she said running her fingers through my hair.

"Fuck, I almost lost my mind," I soothed, breathing in her hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," she said pushing back some to look at me. "Did you really think I was still going to leave, after…what we shared?" she asked with her delicate hand cupping my face.

"I hoped not, but when I couldn't find you I just thought the worst," I told her. Smiling she took my hand and led us outside. We sat down on the patio sofa and she snuggled up to my side.

"When I came to you, I was really serious about leaving. The thought that anyone could get hurt or worse, just because of me was too much to bear."

"So what changed your mind?"

"You did."**_  
_**

* * *

**_I knew you didn't leave Bella! You were just walking Jake, lol _**

**_leave some love please!_**


	114. Chapter 114

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 114_**

"After everything you've done for me, a small part of me worried that you were going to turn out just like the rest," she admitted. I went to tell her that I would never treat her that way, but she placed her finger over my lips. "A bigger part of me knows that you would never treat me that way, but I think that scared me even more because it's foreign to me. Even before they took me, I've never known kindness, honesty, trust, devotion or love the way I know it with you. You would do anything to protect me…"

"…anything," I emphasized, wanting her to know just how true that was. She smiled leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips before she continued.

"I know, even something as stupid as following me if I left," she replied with smile on her face.

"Out of everyone, I want to protect you the most and after listening to you, I know that the best way to do that is to stay. At least this way you have bodyguards watching you also," she continued.

"You decided to stay because you knew I would have tried to follow you if you left?"

"Yes. I would have hated myself more if you were hurt following behind me. I meant when I said that my heart belongs to you, Edward. If something happened to you, I could never survive it," Bella told me with sad eyes.

"Ditto, whether you want to be or not, _you are_ my life now, Bella," I informed her as I cupped her face in my hand. "And I don't want it any other way, understood?" I asked. With a small smile on her face that reached her eyes, she nodded her head.

"Good, now can we never have a conversation about you leaving me ever again?"

"Never, ever, ever…" she giggled snuggling up under me. Jake came over and rubbed against my leg, then placing his head on my knee. I petted the top of his head as he looked up at me.

"Thinking about it, I don't think Jake would allow you to leave anyway," I said, and she started laughing.

"I agree, he might have actually growled at me for the first time ever if I tried to," she said rubbing his head. We sat there quietly and then something hit me like a lightning bolt.

"Bella?"

"Uh?"

"We didn't use protection when we made love."**_  
_**

* * *

**_Oh NOW you think about that silly man...LOL_**

**_leave some love please!_**


	115. Chapter 115

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 115_**

"Oh my God!" she yelled, sitting up with her hands slapped against her mouth. "I can't believe I was so stupid!" she yelled shaking her head.

"Hey, it wasn't just you. I should have thought about it, too," I said trying to help her calm down.

"I never had to worry about it before. I mean—_he_ was the only one allowed to touch me, unless there was a special guest on board. _Daddy_ had a vasectomy so he never used...fuck," she said shaking her head. "I'm so sorry," she said looking at me.

"What are you apologizing for; this was both of our mistake."

"I know, but…" she shook her head as if trying to find the words to say. "…I just feel like it's my fault. Do you think we—you know?" she said chewing on her bottom lip. I knew she was asking if I thought we had made a baby.

"If we did, then we'll worry about it then, right now we're not going to think about it."

"That's easier said than done," she pouted, then she looked up at me quickly. "I'm clean…I mean I don't have any STDs or anything. _He_ was really big on hygiene and we were all visited by a doctor at least every few months. They monitored our birth control…goodness I can't believe I just forgot like that."

"I wasn't worried about that; remember my father ran all those tests on you in case you were sexually assaulted," I reminded her. She relaxed nodding her head.

"Right—I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"That almost anything that happens between us will return back to what _he_ did to me," she said shaking her head.

"It won't always be that way."

"When we were together, did you think about…"

"No," I answered before she even finished her question. I lifted her face so that she was looking at me. "While we were together I only saw you, not your past. I will never look at you that way, or give it any power over when we are together ever."

"I'm just Bella to you?"

"Yup, you're my Washed Away beauty, the rest isn't important because it's not what I see when I look at you," I replied just before placing a deep kiss on her lips.

* * *

**_You two are so cute!_**

**_Last one tonight! Hope you enjoyed them! _**

**_leave some love please!_**


	116. Chapter 116

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_I'm back!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 116_**

The next week on the island took some getting used to. I wasn't used to having people other than my family on my island and I wasn't used to having a curfew. I think Jake hated it more than I did. He usually had free range of the island, so he didn't understand why after dark I wouldn't allow him to go too far from the house. When he tried, I called him back. During the day it was pretty normal, so I let Jake run out on the beach longer than usual.

Lying on the hammock out back, I was reading a script my mother sent to me. She said the movie wasn't anywhere near production. They didn't predict it to start for another year, but were very adamant on getting me to take the leading role.

"I made you a sandwich," I heard Bella say as she came outside. I turned to see her walking toward me with a plate and a bottle of water. I put the script down on the table by the hammock and shifted so that she could lie down next to me.

"Thank you," I said taking it from her hand.

"You're welcome. You've been out here all morning. I thought you might be hungry," she said standing over me.

"It looks good, did you eat?"

"I made myself a salad," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering her. I put the plate down on the table.

"What's wrong, you don't want it?" she asked. I took her hand and pulled her down into the hammock with me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Bella; I can see it all over your face."

"It's nothing. I mean, it's the same. There isn't anything you can do about it that you're not already doing," she replied with her hand on my chest as she looked up at me.

"I can be here so that you have someone to talk to instead of you holding it in," I reminded her.

"You were busy. I'm not going to bother you every time I…"

"…yes you are going to bother me, that's what I'm here for, talk to me," I told her. She shifted and placed her head on my chest.

"I was thinking about my father," she said and that surprised me.

* * *

**_I'm back everyone! Sorry I've been having a lot going on in RL. But i am back with updates! Enjoy 3 more tonight!_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	117. Chapter 117

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_I'm back!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 117_**

"What were you thinking?" I asked stroking her hair.

"Before everything started to go downhill, Charlie was the best dad a little girl could ask for," she whispered.

"Did the two of you do a lot together?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, when I was a little girl he used to let me dance on his feet," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "He used to play tea party with me, too, even made the funny voices for my stuffed animals," she continued.

"Sounds like you were the center of his universe," I said running my fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, my mom used to tell me all the time, that she was the second woman in his life, I was the first," she said. I smiled because I always enjoyed when she remembered positive things from her past.

"Whenever we went to the beach, we used to make the best sandcastles," she told me.

"So that's why you enjoy making sandcastles so much," I said. I think the most interesting part was that she always wanted to make sandcastles before she even got her memory back, some part of her still holding on to her father.

"Yeah, I guess that is why," she said with smile as she looked up at me. "I remember I used to always manage to fall down into the sandcastles, and he would say _it makes no sense, your last name is Swan and your balance is worst than a donkey on roller skates_," she giggled and I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think you've grown out of your clumsiness," I teased and she giggled playfully slapping me on my chest.

"Oh shut up, I'm not that bad anymore," she chuckled. I loved seeing the smile on her face. It was bright and large. "He taught me how to play chess; the first time I beat him at a game I was ten," she revealed.

"You miss him," I said rather than asked.

"Yeah, I do," she admitted. "When I turned twelve, he got a new job and everything changed. When I was fourteen, I overheard my mom telling a friend that my dad had a gambling problem. I never asked questions though; I just tried to help out as much as I could. After she died my father became really protective. If I went anywhere and he didn't know, he freaked out, and since he was drunk most days he forgot a lot. He took me to school and picked me up every day, it was the only time he was somewhat sober," she told me.

"Part of me believed my father was still in that shell of a man, he was just broken," she said.

* * *

**_What do all of you think?_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	118. Chapter 118

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_I'm back!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 118_**

I didn't say anything after what she said. I didn't know what to say to her. We sat there in silence for a while and then she looked up at me.

"He was looking for me," she said, and maybe it was just me but I wasn't following. She must have read my mind because then she replied.

"Marcus told me that my father sobered up right after they took me and started looking for me. I guess knowing that, I couldn't stay mad at him."

"Are you mad at him now?"

"Yes… no, I honestly don't know. All I know is that no matter what, he is the only family I have left in this world. I mean I know that you and your family are my family now, but blood, he's all I have left," she told me. I could understand that.

Family was very important to me. I would do anything for my brothers and my parents.

Bella was a part of our family now and I would do anything for her.

"Do you want me to have Billy and Sam look for him?"

"I don't know. If he did have him killed, I don't know if I can survive losing another parent," she said placing her head back on my chest.

"What if he is alive and still looking for you?"

"Part of me wants him to suffer, to keep on looking because I don't know if I could forgive him," she answered, making little patterns on my chest.

"And the other part of you…"

"…wants to find him, I want answers. After my mom died, my father tried everything to have him arrested. The police might as well have laughed in his face. I always believed _he_ paid them off; my father practically went mad after that. Then when they came back, I never saw my father lose it the way he did that day. He just kept screaming _you can't have her_. I think he knew what…I think he knew and for that I want answers," she said exhaling a deep breath.

"Then we'll find him."

"Edward, you don't have to do that. I'm not even sure I really want him found," she said shaking her head. "I just feel so conflicted; you don't have to solve all my problems," she told me. She could say what she wanted, but I knew she wanted him found.

Upset or not, he was still the only family she had left.

* * *

**_What do all of you think?_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	119. Chapter 119

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Last one tonight!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 119_**

"I ruined your peace and quiet," she mumbled into my chest.

"You did not."

"I did, too," she said turning to look up at me. "I'm going to go back inside and let you finish reading the script."

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, but I have some laundry to do," she said sitting up.

"You don't have to do all the housework, I can hire a housekeeper," I said and she shook her head.

"The island is already about to be full, plus I don't mind, I feel useful this way."

"Bella…"

"I know I don't have to, but I like taking care of you, the same way you like taking care of me," she replied, and I couldn't argue with her there. I did enjoy taking care of her.

"That was a really smooth comeback."

"I know, I took it from one of your movies," she giggled, and I pulled her back down to me to tickle her sides. She laughed swatting my hands away.

"At least let me help," I said brushing her hair out of her face. She shook her head.

"Nope, if we leave it up to you, all of the whites will be pink," she teased with a smile. I laughed kissing her before she got up.

"Eat that sandwich, I worked hard to make that with all the fixings," she said before going into the house. I laughed and picked up the sandwich and started to eat it. After I finished eating the sandwich, I went inside to look for Billy.

I found him and Sam in the rec room playing pool.

"Want to play after, I'm kicking the old man's ass," Sam said. Laughing I shook my head sitting down at the bar.

"I actually came to talk to the two of you about something," I said. They both stopped playing and turned to me.

"What's up?"

"I want to find Bella's father," I said.

* * *

**_Oh boy!_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	120. Chapter 120

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 120 _**

"Did Bella say she wants to find him?" Billy asked.

"She's not sure, but she wants answers. She thinks he knew about the sex trafficking," I replied. Billy nodded his head.

"Meaning he could possibly fill in the holes," Sam said.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"If he knows something, we could find out who the bastard is," Billy said, and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Good, because I want to rip whoever this asshole is, his throat out," Sam sneered.

"Get in line," I replied

"Okay, do you have his name?" Billy asked.

"Charlie Swan," I answered. "Bella, thinks that he's been looking for her, but she's also worried that the bastard had him killed after he _killed_ her," I told them.

"Right, they were following him to keep her in line," Sam said and I nodded my head.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Billy asked.

"I hope he is. Not just for more information on finding this fucker, but because it will mean a lot to Bella," I answered.

"She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Billy asked with a smile on his face.

"Isn't that obvious?" I asked back.

"Yes, meaning that he'll know that, too, and from what we know about him he won't be happy about it," Billy told me.

"I don't give a damn what he thinks," I snapped.

"We know, Edward, but it's obvious Bella feels the same way, meaning he will try to use the two of you against each other," Sam informed me.

"So, what are you saying?" I asked them.

"That you need to be ready for anything and everything; her life isn't the only one in possible danger," Sam told me.

"I asked you guys here to protect her not me," I replied.

"Don't even try that shit because you know I'm not going for it," Billy snapped at me. By the look on his face I knew not to argue with him. So I didn't.

"We shouldn't have any trouble finding him, but what if he's still being followed?" Billy said, and I've considered that.

"What reason would they have to continue following him if he believed Bella was dead?" Sam asked in return and that was also true.

"Do you think they told him Bella was dead?" Billy asked.

"Probably," I replied. We had no way of having any answers to our questions, but it didn't change that I wanted to try and find her father.

"Does Bella know you asked us to look for her father?" Billy asked. I could tell by the look on his face he knew the answer to that question already.

"No, she doesn't know and until we know for sure if he's alive, and of his involvement in her being taken, I don't want her to know," I answered.

"She's probably going to be pissed at you when she finds out," Sam said, and I knew he was right, but I was sure she wouldn't stay pissed at me forever.

"There's no doubt in my mind that she will be, but it's for the best," I replied.

* * *

**_You better hope so Edward,_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	121. Chapter 121

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 121_**

After talking with Sam and Billy I went to look for Bella. I figured that she was still in the laundry room when I didn't find her in the library or den. Those were her favorite places to relax when she was alone.

I found her in the laundry room curled up in the corner reading a book. I smiled seeing her sitting there.

"And here I thought I was going to find you in the library or the den reading," I said getting her attention. She looked up at me smiling.

"I was waiting for the dryer to finish so I just sat in here."

"The dryer isn't running," I pointed out.

"I know, it stopped thirty minutes ago, the book just got really good," she giggled making me smile. I walked over to her and took the book out of her hand. I read the back of it and then smiled at her.

"You found this in my library?" I asked.

"Yes, you should go in there and pick up a book one day," she teased. I laughed placing the book down. Next, I took her hand and pulled her up from her seat.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her cupping her face in my hand. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm okay, can't complain."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry so much," she said with a smile. Then she started chewing on her lip obviously nervous about something. I looked at her with a brow raised.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I was talking to Emily and I asked her to teach me how to defend myself," she said. I couldn't understand why she was nervous about telling me that.

"That's great."

"You're not upset?"

"Why would you think I'd be upset?" I asked her and she sort of laughed shaking her head. "I don't know old habits I guess," she said with a little smile.

"This is your life; you can do whatever you want."

"I know that," she replied with a smile on her face. "That's going to take some getting used to," she added.

* * *

**_You'll get used to it Bella_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	122. Chapter 122

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 122_**

I held her face in my hand as I looked down into her sparkling green eyes. She looked happy as she looked back at me.

"Is there anything else you want to do?" I asked her.

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"Umm, I've never given much thought to it before. I mean, I never thought I would be able to do anything _I wanted_ to do," she said. I could see the hope in her eyes seem to grow. I think she was really starting to realize that she had her life back.

"You can do whatever you want, even make me an apple pie for dessert tonight," I joked making her laugh.

"If you want a pie, just ask you big baby," she said playfully slapping my chest.

"I'm only joking," I said and she looked at me obviously knowing there was some truth. "Okay, I do love your pies, but seriously, Bella, I'm willing to help you with whatever you decide to do."

"Even if I wanted to start a one-person band?" she joked and I laughed.

"Sure, I'll be your manager," I replied making her giggle.

"Do you know that you are too good to be true," she said smiling at me. I placed a kiss on her forehead and she blushed.

"I think the same thing about you," I replied. She shook her head as she placed her ear to my chest as if to listen to my heartbeat.

"I keep waiting for my fairy godmother to show up and tell me it's midnight and my fairytale dream is over," she giggled.

"No dream, Bella, I am very real," I said holding her in my arms. The dryer beeped to notify us that the clothes were finished drying.

"Need some help folding clothes?" I asked her. She shook her head wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I don't want to fold clothes right now," she said playing with the fine hairs on the back of my neck.

"Is that so, what is it you would like to do then?" I asked her. She grinned as her hands started to descend down my chest and then unbutton my shorts.

* * *

**_I like where this is headed *giggles*_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	123. Chapter 123

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 123_**

I swallowed hard as she slowly lowered the zipper on my shorts. I could feel her hands trembling, and I didn't want her doing this just because she thought it was what I wanted.

There was no doubt that I wanted her.

I mean, seriously, I always wanted her, but I wanted her to be sure about this. This would be the first time we've made love since the art room. I stopped her and she looked up at me with a confused looked on her face.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded her head and tried for the button on my shorts again, but her hand was still trembling. "We don't have to," I told her.

"You don't want to?" she asked with a little quiver in her voice.

"Of course I want to, Bella," I assured her while cupping her face in my hand. "I just don't want you to feel like you _have _to just because _I_ want to," I informed her.

"I want to," she said looking up at me. I could see it in her eyes that she was serious. "This is still just very new to me," she confessed.

"I know."

"I thought you didn't want to again, after…"

"…believe me I want to. I just don't ever want you to feel pressured by me for it."

"I'll never feel that way with you. This is all just very foreign to me because I'm not used to having these feelings," she told me, biting down on her lip as her hands seemed to roam over my body.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Make me forget," she said as her hands slid up under my shirt. Her fingers tips were like fire on my skin. "Even if just for a little while, make me forget. Make me feel like the only woman in the world like you did before," she whispered, placing kisses on my neck and just under my jaw.

I lifted her face so that she was looking at me. "You are the only woman I'll ever want, do you know that?" I asked her as I brushed my finger across her lips.

"I'm working on believing it," she admitted as a smile touched her lips.

* * *

**_You better young lady! _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	124. Chapter 124

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 124_**

"Believe it because it's true," I said as I held her face in my hand.

"When I'm with you, I don't feel like anyone but me. I forget everything else," she said running her fingers through my hair. "When you made love to me before, I felt like you were making love to _me_…not my body. Does that make sense?" she asked.

"Yes, it makes sense. I told you I'm in…" I paused stopping myself from saying I was in love with her. She knew it, but I needed a different way to say it. "…you mean _everything_ to me, Bella," I said instead. She smiled at me.

"I know, and it's refreshing that for the first time in a very long time you are the first person to mean it. Despite my past, when I'm with you it's like something else entirely. It's not just two bodies coming together, but two hearts. For that reason, I will never see us making love as anything other than us…loving each other," she told me. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

I never loved anyone the way I loved her. I couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't tell anyone what exactly was so special about her. It was much more than my basic instinct to protect her. It was as easy as breathing being with her.

"Promise me something," she whispered against my lips as I kissed her.

"Anything."

"Promise that you'll treat me as if we were just a normal couple, don't hesitate because you're afraid of how I will react," she said. I stopped kissing her and looked down into her beautiful face.

"Bella…"

"No—promise me. I feel the most normal and like the old me when I'm with you. I don't want you to treat me like I might break. I trust you more than I trust myself, now promise me…please," she said with pleading eyes.

"I promise to treat you like my other half, nothing more, nothing less," I said making her smile and blush bashfully.

"Good, now make love to your other half before I combust," she said with a giggle. Quickly, I lifted her from the floor. Her legs wrapping around my waist as I started to devour her mouth. Her fingers dug into my hair as she kissed me back.

Walking over to the washing machine I placed her down and started to remove her clothes.

* * *

**_YES!_**

**_Possibly the last chapter for the night, not sure yet! _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	125. Chapter 125

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 125_**

It didn't take us long to start undressing each either. We were like eager teenagers as we pulled at each other's clothes. I could hear the fabric tearing, but I couldn't make myself care.

All I cared about was showing her how special she was to me.

I kissed her with so much hunger as I massaged her breast in my hand. Once her nipples were perfectly hardened, I took her them into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around them she moaned fisting my hair.

When I released her breast from my mouth, I placed kisses over her chest and neck.

"Edward, you're driving me mad," she whispered as her hand raked over my back. I looked up into her eyes and fuck if the desire wasn't in her eyes. She looked like she was ready to combust at any moment.

I loved that I did this to her, that she trusted me to do this to her.

"We still don't have any protection honey," I whispered trying to be sensible. I didn't have any condoms in the house. Before Bella I didn't have any reason to have any here on the island.

"Fuck, you're right," she said pressing her forehead against mine. "But I want you to make love to me so bad," she said holding my face between her hands and kissing me. I couldn't resist kissing her back, everything about her was vital to my very existence.

I don't know who I was before she came along. Didn't know what my purpose in life was until the day she washed up on my beach.

"I want to make love to you, too, baby, but we have to be rational," I said trying to focus, which she was making very difficult to do. Her soft lips kissing my neck as her hands slipped into the waistband of my shorts was breaking any resolve I had left.

"I know we do, but just don't stop kissing me. Don't stop touching me," she moaned and gripping her neck I kissed her. Her back arched melting her body flush against mine. With her soft warm breast pressing against my hard chest I was on the edge of losing my damn mind.

"I couldn't stop touching you if I tried," I told her massaging her thighs.

"Good, because I'm positively certain I am addicted to your touch," she replied with a smile on her face. "Hell who am I fooling? I am addicted to you baby, every last inch of you," she said just before I felt her hand wrap around my hard cock.

"I could always just pull out," I said desperately needing to be inside of her.

* * *

**_Edward that doesn't work, LOL_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	126. Chapter 126

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 126 _**

"I like that idea, let's go with that," she moaned pushing my shorts down around my waist.

Yes, I was well aware that pulling out was not a reliable source of birth control, but if I wasn't inside of her soon, I was going to need a doctor for the massive blue balls I was going to have. In a flash she was holding my cock in her hands again and pushing me into her body.

Fuck—any form of logical thought had officially left my mind as her moist walls started to engulf me.

"Ah," she moaned as she wrapped her legs and arms around me. I pushed myself the rest of the way inside of her and I had forgotten how good she felt around me.

The memory was nothing to the reality.

She was so warm, moist and soft.

It was like entering a sauna, the warmth filling every part of my body.

"I love having you inside of me," she whispered into my ear as her hands delicately moved over my skin. "Only you belong here," she said rocking her hips for more friction.

Thrusting into her slowly her moans filled my ears, her hot breath teasing my skin as she moaned for me to keep going. Picking her up, I stepped away from the washing machine. Her legs locking tighter around me as if to assure she didn't fall.

I held her tightly in my arms as I pummeled up into her perfect little body. Her moans grew louder and louder as she told how good I was making her feel. When we were together this way, was when I truly felt like she was _my Bella_.

"The walls are not soundproof in here, baby, you have to keep it down," I reminded her and she giggled breathlessly as she nodded her head. I pressed her back up against the wall and held her hips as I pounded into her vigorously.

"Oh my…yes, right there, baby," she moaned fisting my hair and dropping her head back against the wall. I could see her entire body start to blush as I stroked her repeatedly.

Over and over again I continued until I felt her walls contract around me, gripping my cock as she moaned my name again and again.

Feeling her cum was the best feeling in the world. Having her body tighten and release around me was like a drug.

I couldn't just feel her do it once; I needed to feel it at least twice.

Three times if I could survive it.

* * *

**_Yes!_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	127. Chapter 127

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 127_**

I needed a surface to lay her across. Pushing us off of the wall I walked us over to the table where the folded clothes were. I placed her on top of them and she tried pushing most of them out of the way, but it was pointless.

I pushed into her one good time and she cursed so loudly it wouldn't have surprised me if someone heard her.

"Again," she moaned. I repeated the thrust again and another curse flew from her mouth. Watching her body succumb to my thrust was the most exotic sight in the world. Her walls seemed to clench and unclench repeatedly around me.

It was torture and pleasure all at once.

I had to fight the desire to pound into her. I didn't want to be too rough.

"You're holding back, don't hold back," she moaned reaching up for my face. Looking into her eyes I stroked her faster.

Deliberately, allowing myself to lose control. Again and again I thrust into her warm body, falling deeper and deeper into her.

When she rolled and rocked her hips meeting each of my strokes into her, a growl damn near burst from my chest.

She came again, harder this time as her entire body convulsed around me, claiming me and owning me. I was close to coming, but I couldn't find the will power to pull out of her.

I didn't want to.

"Go back to the chair," she said breathlessly. I walked us over to the chair and sat down. She straddled my lap bracing her hands on the back of the chair. She lifted up then dropped back down around me causing us both to moan.

"Hmm, you have no idea how good you feel inside of me," she moaned rocking her hips against me.

"If it's anywhere near how good you feel around me, I have a pretty good idea," I replied pulling her face to mine and kissing her. Devouring her lips she rode me faster and faster and I could feel my balls tightening, I was close.

I probably should have said something, told her to stop, but I could see she was close again and I wanted her to come for me. I could never interrupt her coming. Bucking her hips and riding me hard and fast, we both came so hard we couldn't see straight let alone think straight.

* * *

**_Oh yeah!_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	128. Chapter 128

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 128_**

Breathing heavily her head rested against my shoulder. I held her close to my body as we both tried to catch our breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't pull out," I breathed and she giggled.

"Like I would have moved if you tried to," she replied and I laughed stroking her hair.

"We are playing with fire if we keep this up," I informed her.

"I know, but I needed you," she confessed as her fingers played with the fine hairs on my neck. "I thought I was going to combust if you weren't inside of me," she giggled. I groan feeling that since I was still inside of her.

"Believe me, I know the feeling," I groaned trying to control the hard on I was getting again.

"Do you think your father will write me a prescription for birth control?" she asked. I turned her face so that I could look into her eyes.

"I don't see why not, but are you sure? I could just go to the mainland and buy some condoms," I said. She shook her head.

"I never want anything between us when you make love to me. Feeling you cum inside of me has to be the best part," she said bashfully. I could understand that. The thought over having to feel her cum with latex between us was not appealing.

"Whatever you want to do…" I said placing a kiss on her nose.

"Anything I want?" she asked with a grin on her face, as she slowly started to rock her hips over me again. My cock twitched insider of her.

"Bella, baby," I tried to warn but it came out more like a moan.

"You said anything I want…"

"What about…"

"I don't care right now, if you don't. I just really want you again," she whispered running her fingers over my lips.

"You are the most tempting woman in the world," I said cupping her face and kissing her softly.

"Says the most addictive man on the planet," she whispered pulling my bottom lip into her mouth.

* * *

**_I agree Bella he is very addictive! _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	129. Chapter 129

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 129_**

We didn't make love again though we both desperately wanted to. As much as I loved her and loved the idea of her having any children of mine, now wasn't the time to be careless.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered as I let my hands drift over the scars on her body. I knew that despite me telling her she was beautiful, she was self-conscious about her scars, so I gave them attention whenever I touched her.

"You make me feel beautiful," she replied with a smile. "Do you think anyone is looking for us? We've been in here awhile now," she said making invisible patterns on my chest.

"I guess we should surface uh?"

"Maybe, maybe not, I like it here in our little bubble," she told me.

"Me, too, especially since next week the island will have at least five additional people on it," I said, referring to Rose, Alice, Jasper and my parents.

"I know, but look at it this way, we still have the art room," she said with a smirk. That was true. The art room was off limits to everyone, with the exception of Bella.

"True, I can make you scream my name all I want in there," I teased and she laughed stuffing her face into my neck. We sat there silently as I still held her in my arms. When we heard Jake outside of the laundry room we took that as our cue to get up. Since we practically ripped our clothes off of each other we took something from the pile of clean clothes. The minute I opened the door, Jake barked at us and rubbed against our legs.

"I think he's feeling neglected," Bella said rubbing the top of his head. "He misses you," she said looking up at me.

"Really, because from the moment you've gotten here I think he became your dog," I said and she laughed shaking her head.

"No, he's _our_ dog. We should take him for his walk on the beach before _curfew_," she said. I agreed knowing that Billy hated if we went out onto the beach after the curfew he set. When we walked into the kitchen to head out towards the beach, Sue and Emily were sitting there playing cards.

"Billy was looking for the two of you," Emily said with a smirk.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

"No, he was just checking in, we assumed he found you both when he came back looking about twenty shades of red and mumbling he needed brain bleach," Sue said and we all started to laugh as Bella stuffed her face in my chest.

* * *

**_LOL!_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	130. Chapter 130

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 130_**

Bella was embarrassed at the thought that Billy heard us. I tried assuring her that she didn't have anything to worry about. We walked up the beach as we watched Jake play in the water. She was quiet as we walked; I could tell she was thinking about something.

I didn't want to press her about what was on her mind, so I just waited until she was ready to talk about it.

"Do you think we can go to the waterfall tomorrow?" she asked looking over at me as we walked.

"We'll have to go early, there's supposed to be a storm coming in tomorrow," I reminded her. She nodded her head looking back out toward the beach. We walked in silence some more up the beach, and she stopped in the exact spot I found her.

"How long do you think I was in the water before I washed up here?"

"I have no idea, but there wasn't a boat in sight," I told her.

"No, there wouldn't be. He would have never killed me so close to land. I think he was hoping the storm would demolish my body," she said looking out into the ocean. Walking up behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist. I didn't say anything, just wanted her to feel my support.

"There were four girls on the ship that night," she said. She didn't talk about that night very often so I held her tighter in my arms.

"Angela—she'd been there almost as long as me. _Daddy_ liked her because she was obedient. Chelsea was the feistiest, she got…in trouble the most, but he still kept her around. Jessica and Bree were the newest girls; Bree was the youngest he'd ever taken. Lauren and Charlotte was the last two girls I helped escape," she told me.

"I'm sure they're grateful."

"I wish all the girls I helped had the courage to help those left behind," she whispered softly. I placed a kiss on her neck.

"We'll help them," I told her.

"How? We don't even know where he is or where to start looking," she said shaking her head.

"I asked Billy to look for your father," I told her. Her head snapped in my direction, she looked pissed.

* * *

**_Edward I think you're in trouble lol_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	131. Chapter 131

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 131_**

"You did what?" she asked.

"I asked him to look for your father," I repeated and she shook her head. She stepped away from me. I couldn't tell if she was pissed at me or pissed at the situation.

"You had no right to do that."

"I just want to help," I told her. I watched her closely as she seemed to be thinking about what I said.

"Why would you do that? Why would you tell Billy to find him?"

"Because you miss him and you deserve answers," I replied. She inhaled a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair.

"What if they are still watching him?"

"Billy thought about that, and he figures he can spot whoever is following him and have him followed in return," I replied. She nodded her head and then looked at me again.

"What if he knew, what if he let me be taken?" she asked, her voice trembling. I could tell she was getting ready to cry. I pulled her to me and held her in my arms.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked her.

"No, but I just don't understand how my father got involved with someone like—him," she whispered wrapping her arms around me.

"You said he had a gambling problem."

"Because that's what my mother thought, but thinking about it now that sounds nothing like my father."

"What did he do for a living?"

"I was young so I don't know exactly, but he worked with money. Numbers; he was really good at math."

"An accountant, maybe?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Possibly," she answered. She placed her head back against my chest and I rested my chin on the top of her head. "Edward," she whispered softly. It sounded as if she was fighting tears.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what, will you keep me?"

"For as long as you allow."

"Forever."

"Forever it is then," I replied placing a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

**_Aww!_**

**_Last one tonight! _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	132. Chapter 132

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 132_**

That night when we went back to the house, Bella told Billy and Sam what she remembered about her father.

Billy and Sam started their search for him instantly. In the course of the week following, Bella started training with Emily and I could tell she felt more self-empowered after each lesson.

They had grown really close over the past two weeks and I knew that it was good for Bella. I talked to my parents about having Bella see a therapist, but none of us felt comfortable with letting someone we didn't know onto the island.

Bella tried to assure me that she was okay, and I believed her most days. She hadn't had any nightmares since she got her memory back, but I could tell things were still hard for her to handle.

I tried telling her that it was completely understandable and that she wouldn't just be better overnight.

"You are all the remedy I need for now," was her reply each and every time. Of course I knew she meant me being so understanding and listening to her whenever she needed to talk, but I was no shrink.

I was able to finally talk her into at least talking to one of my father's friends, a Dr. Carmen Carter. She wasn't able to fly out to the island, so they had video sessions instead.

Tracing a signal to my island was damn near impossible before Billy added his gadgets to it, and now it was even better. Seth constantly joked our security was better than the US government. Dr. Carter had no idea where my island was and Bella called her each day. Billy thought it would be safer this way, just in case.

Bella was in the den having a session with Dr. Carter now and I had to try and keep myself busy. I went to what was now known as the control room to see what Billy and Seth were up to. Sam was out doing his perimeter check and making sure that the map he created was accurate.

He was a leave-no-rock-unturned kind of guy.

I went into the room and saw Billy with his earphones on. I knew that meant he was listening to the footage from the police station. Over the weeks nothing suspicious had occurred so there wasn't anything to report.

It was true we had no real way in knowing if he was looking for Bella. But once we found Charlie and got answers, it was only a matter of time before he knew she was alive and Billy wanted to be prepared.

* * *

**_Definitely need to be prepared_**

**_Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing and thank you so much for sending this story over 3000 reviews! _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	133. Chapter 133

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 133_**

"Your parents, Jasper, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon are all flying in tomorrow afternoon," Seth stated, looking up at me from the papers sitting in front of him.

"Emmett said he can't get out of his contract without revealing why to his coach," I told him. Emmett was under contract to attend all of his practices, but he desperately wanted to come back to the island until all of this was blown over.

I tried telling him he didn't have anything to worry about, but he said if we got our hands on the bastard who took Bella and he didn't at least get the chance to kick his teeth in, he would be pissed. That was completely understandable to me.

"Is he not coming?" Seth asked with a brow raised.

"You know Emmett better than that. He's working with his lawyer to find a hole in the contract," I answered and Seth smiled nodding his head.

"You excited to have your island even more invaded than it already is?" Seth teased. I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat down next to him.

"The invading I don't mind, it's the curfew that's killing me. I own an island and can't go where I want," I said with a laugh.

"Once we find out who this Mr. Porter guy is, Dad will lighten up some," Seth said and I doubted that very much. I feared that until Billy buried this ass with his own bare hands, everyone was on lockdown. Billy took his earphones off and turned to us finally acknowledging that I was in the room.

"Anything from the police station?" I asked.

"The chief just had an interesting call with someone. He never said his name but they are supposed to be coming in to see him soon. They didn't say when, just that he better be expecting him. The chief sounded pretty scared," Billy answered.

"Do you think it's the guy we're looking for?" Seth asked.

"I hope so, but I hope not," Billy said. We looked at him confused and he inhaled a deep breath before explaining. "If it is the guy, then we are more on our own in dealing with him than I would like; if it's not the guy, then it gives me some hope that the cop is just a fucking idiot not on his payroll."

"We have the Coast Guard," Seth said.

"True, they've made contact with a federal agent I know. Let's just say that until further notice, Bella is to stay on this island and is considered to be under witness protection…"**_  
_**

* * *

**_Interesting..._**

**_Leave some love!_**


	134. Chapter 134

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 134_**

"Wait, they know who we're looking for?" I asked.

"Not exactly, they think that whoever they are looking for and who we are looking for, is one in the same. Since technically, your island is not United States property, that can't stop me from trying to find him, but they've decided to work with me if it means they find him and those girls," Billy said.

"So we're working with the federal government?" Seth asked.

"They're working with us. As long as Bella doesn't leave the island they can't force her to talk to them or take her. Since they can't promise me that one of their own is a client of this bastard, they're not even allowed to set their eyes on her or let alone know her real name. When I told them Bella's story, it raised a few flags. The FBI agent I know has apparently been looking for this guy for a long time, and is willing to work with us to find him," Billy said. Seth and I looked at each other then back at Billy.

"Dad, what exactly did you do for a living _before_ you started being a bodyguard?" Seth asked and Billy grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" was Billy's reply. It made me think back to my father's remark about knowing people who could take care of this guy.

"Does my father know?" I asked. Billy laughed.

"Your father wasn't always a doctor," he answered, and it was obvious he didn't plan on saying more than that. It was starting to become very clear why my parents trusted the safety of me and my brothers to Billy all these years.

Billy revealed a few other things to us about what the FBI knew about this guy, and it honestly wasn't much more than we knew. Every witness they thought they had ended up dead, and that's why it was so important for Bella to stay on the island.

I didn't want to tell Bella this though; I didn't know how she would react to being a prisoner again.

True, this time it was only to save her life, but once again she was losing control over her own life. Sam came rushing into the room a few minutes later.

"Good you're in here, I got some news," he said looking from me to Seth and Billy.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"Embry just called and said he found Bella's father," Sam told us.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Well that was fast_**

**_Last one possibly_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	135. Chapter 135

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_One more because you all asked so nicely._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 135_**

"Already?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, apparently he wasn't that hard to find. He's been looking for Bella," Sam said looking at me. Bella said she thought her father was looking for her.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Some place called Forks, Washington," Sam replied. He started explaining how it was a small town where Charlie was from. He had just returned after spending the last five or so years looking for Bella.

"How do you know he was looking for Bella?" Billy asked.

"It's a small town, the better question is why did he return after all of this time?" Sam replied.

"Do you think they told him Bella's dead?" Seth asked.

"It's possible, meaning it's also possible they aren't following him anymore," Sam answered.

"Possibly, but we can't take any chances," Billy said.

"We have to go talk to him though, he's the only chance we have at finding out who this son of a bitch is," I interjected.

"Of course, but we need to find a way to approach him that doesn't seem obvious but gets rid of anyone who might be following him," Billy explained. I knew he was right. The last thing we needed was anyone following us back to the island. We went on to discuss different strategies and Billy said we would need a big distraction but not an outrageous one.

"I'll go to the states," I said, and they all looked at me as if thinking about what I said. They soon agreed that I would fly out to talk to Charlie with Billy. We were all aware my presence in the states would cause media chaos.

We were counting on it.

With the way the paparazzi was if anyone was following Charlie, they would lose him if I was in the same place as Charlie. This was one time I was counting on the media doing anything to get a photo of me.

"How soon do you want to leave?" Billy asked. I ran my fingers through my hair as I thought about it. This would be the first time I've been away from Bella. I knew she would be safe here with Seth and Sam.

Also, with everyone flying in tomorrow it wasn't like she would be bored. The only problem was that I wasn't sure how she would feel about me being gone.

And I still needed to decide if I was going to tell her where I was going.

"I'll have to talk to Bella about it first," I answered.

"Talk to me about what?" I heard Bella say from the doorway.

* * *

**_Time to talk Edward_**

**_Last one tonight_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	136. Chapter 136

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 136_**

"Edward, you're making me nervous," Bella said as we walked outside onto the back patio. I took her hand in mine as I sat down on the lawn chair and pulled her into my lap.

"How was your talk with Dr. Carter?" I asked her.

"It was all right," she answered looking away from me.

"What's _all right_?"

"Just _all right_," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "It wasn't anything special," she added chewing on the inner part of her lip.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to," I informed her. I didn't want her to feel pressured to tell me about her sessions with Dr. Carter.

"It's not that I don't want to," she whispered looking out at the ocean. I turned her face so that we were looking at each other.

"What is it?"

"I—I don't know _how_ to tell you, without worrying about you looking at me differently," she answered. I inhaled a deep breath as I cupped her face in my hand.

"There isn't anything that's going to change the way I look at you, Bella," I tried assuring her. If she didn't know that by now I wasn't sure what else to do.

"You don't know that, so stop saying it," she snapped. "I had to do a lot of horrible things to survive there," she added looking away from me again.

I was silent as I tried to think of the right thing to say.

There wasn't anything that was going to change how I felt about her. I was more than a hundred percent sure about that.

"I'm happy you survived. I don't care about what you've done in your past. All I care about is helping you heal those scars now and giving you a future," I replied.

She smiled over at me.

"I swear you are like a breath of fresh air," she said with a giggle.

"Then inhale all you want, get high off of me if you want," I joked back and she laughed leaning into me, our lips brushing ever so lightly against each other.

"I'm already there and very addicted," she replied just before placing a kiss on my lips.

* * *

**_I would be addicted too Bella_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	137. Chapter 137

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 137_**

"By the way, you haven't distracted me," she mumbled against my lips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I laughed as I held her tighter and kissed her deeper. She giggled slapping my shoulder and pulling out of the kiss.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" she asked with a very serious look on her face. I fell back against the chair and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Oh, I know that look. This is serious," she said shifting in my lap. I smiled at the idea that she knew me that well.

"What look?" I asked her.

"Your eyes get all dark, your lips tighten up and then you run your fingers through your hair," she explained and I laughed.

"I do not."

"You do, too, you have a look for everything," she said with a smile on her face. I loved seeing her smile as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"What's my look when I'm hungry?" I asked her.

"You rub your stomach and pick at your teeth. I don't even think you notice when you do it," she answered making me laugh.

"What about when I'm annoyed?"

"Oh, this is a good one, you do this weird thing with your lip, and you huff and puff a lot," she giggled while trying to show me the so called weird thing I do with my lip. I couldn't resist laughing as she went on to tell me about my look when I'm tired of listening to Billy talk about fishing, and my look when I'm focusing on a script or good book.

"I love that look the most," she said pointing at my face. I was confused thinking I missed something.

"What look is that?"

"The way you look at me."

"How do I look at you?" I asked cupping her face in my hand.

"As if I am the only woman in the entire world," she answered blushing as she ran her fingers through my hair. "A girl could get really used to that," she said with a grin.

"Good, because I never plan on looking at you any other way," I replied pulling her face to mine and kissing her soundly.

"You did it again," she mumbled against my lips.

"Did what?"

"Distracted me," she replied just before straddling my lap and kissing me even deeper. I was definitely okay with this distraction if she was.**_  
_**

* * *

**_LOL_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	138. Chapter 138

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 138_**

Eventually we came up for air and she started grilling me to tell her whatever it was I needed to tell her.

"Is it bad news?" she asked.

"It depends on how you take it," I replied, and I saw the expression on her face change.

"It's about my father," she said rather than asked. I nodded my head.

"Sam found him," I told her. Maybe it was that fact that I could read people so well or maybe just that I knew her so well, but I saw the exact moment joy entered her eyes and it turned into anger.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"Forks, Washington," I answered still trying to read her mood. Her emotions were all over the place. Her breathing had changed and her eyes seemed darker. I guess I wasn't the only one who had a look for everything.

"That's where he and my mother met," she said with a shake of her head. "When he got that new job was when we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. He used to be away a lot. I think that's when my mom started thinking he was gambling," she said with a distance look in her eyes.

We sat there silently. I was honestly surprised she hadn't gotten up from my lap yet.

"Has he been there the whole time?" she asked, something obviously going through her mind.

"No, Sam said that for the past five years, he's been looking for you."

"How does he know that?" she asked as if ready to call me a liar.

"Whoever Sam's guy is, told him that it was all over town your father's been looking for you. They think he only returned to Forks because he was told you were dead," I informed her. I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Is he coming here?"

"Do you want him to?" I asked her. I could tell she was thinking about it and after a long pause she said.

"Yes."**_  
_**

* * *

**_Good choice_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	139. Chapter 139

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 139_**

I was actually surprised by how sure she sounded. I didn't hear any doubt in her voice. I didn't ask her if she was sure. It was obvious she had already given much thought to this.

"Tell Billy I want him to bring Charlie here. I want to look him in the face," she told me. I nodded my head.

"Do you still think he knew about…"

"He definitely knew something. The way he begged…_him _not to take me—that day he was much more than a concerned father. Charlie knew something and I want to know if he was involved," she said. I could definitely understand her wanting to know that.

"I'm going to fly out with Billy to get him."

"What—Why you?" she asked looking worried.

"We think the media frenzy my presence will cause will help fish out who is following your father, if anyone is following him," I answered. I could tell she didn't like the idea.

"Do you have to go?" she asked with sad eyes.

"I don't _have_ to go," I told her.

"No, you should go. Billy would have never agreed to it if your life was in danger or if it was a bad idea," she said with a shake of her head.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay."

"I know you will, but I'll be fine. Jasper and your parents will be here tomorrow, along with Alice and Rosalie. I'll be too busy to talk to you for a few days anyway," she said with a little giggle.

"I won't be gone long; you know I'm the clingy one in this relationship. I feel anxious being away from you," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, you are rather clingy. It might be nice getting a break," she teased, and I started tickling her sides causing her to laugh out loud.

"Please stop. I'm going to pee on myself," she giggled.

"Say the magic words," I told her still tickling her.

"Edward is the best!" she yelled. I stopped tickling her as I laughed. Still smiling she looked at me and said. "Edward is perfect and I…love him."**_  
_**

* * *

**_Awww_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	140. Chapter 140

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 140_**

I think I must have been sitting there for almost an hour. Well, not literally but I was stuck. I couldn't figure out if she said what I think she said or if I was hearing things.

Maybe I just wanted to hear her say it so badly, I was starting to hallucinate her saying it. Usually in a normal relationship, it would be the woman desperately wanting the man to say I love you.

But our relationship was far from normal.

I knew how big this was if she had indeed said she loved me, but there was no way she said it. I wanted it too badly.

"Edward, are you all right?" she asked me with a smile on her face, her beautiful green eyes shining.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Are you all right?" she repeated with a giggle.

"Not that, what you said before that," I replied.

"I said that Edward is perfect…"

"…and?"

"And…" she started leaning in closer to me. "…I said that _I love him_," she told me. The grin on my face could have been seen a mile away.

"Could you say it one more time, I have horrible hearing," I joked.

"I love you."

"Darn, try again in this ear," I teased pointing to my left ear. She giggled leaning in and letting her lips brush against it.

"I—love—you."

"Damn it, I think I need a hearing aid. One more time baby," I replied and she held my face between her hands as she looked at me with a loving look on her face. I've seen the look many times before, but this time was different because she was saying the words that matched that look.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, more than I've loved anyone," she told me. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her with every emotion I harbored for her.

I wanted her to know that I would never take her words for granted. I wanted her to know hearing her say those words meant much more to me than anything else in the world.

I stopped kissing her and pulled her face away from mine so that I could look at her. I needed to tell her what I've been dying to tell her for weeks now.

"I love you, Bella."

"I know," she said smiling at me. "You're the first person in a long time that I've believed," she said. I kissed her again, whispering how much I loved her.

* * *

**_*grins*_**

**_Last one tonight_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	141. Chapter 141: Bella's POV

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**Surprise! Surprise! Time to hear from Bella. **

**WARNING: Bella's POV will be intense and carry angst. **

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 141: Bella POV_**

I honestly hadn't meant to tell him I loved him. I mean, of course I did, more than anything else in the world.

Which is why me finally saying it didn't surprise me.

What surprised me was how good it felt once I said it. I could say it over and over again. Yell it from the tallest building; scream it from the highest mountain. I didn't care who heard me or who knew.

I was in love with him, and he loved me back.

Edward repeated the words _I love you_, over and over again as his lips ghosted over my own.

Hearing him say those words was nothing like I imagined. They were nothing like when—_Daddy_ would say them to me.

When _he_ said them, they held no meaning. They were cold just like _him_.

But with Edward, it was so different. Hearing him say it and knowing that he meant it more than anything was refreshing.

Smiling down into his face I could feel my cheeks heat up at the way he was looking at me. Every woman should have someone look at her the way he looked at me.

I pushed my fingers into his hair. I loved his hair, the way it looked so wild, and yet timid all at once. Being in his arms made me forget everything else, where I came from, my past and how I was hurt.

With Edward, I wasn't _Daddy's_ number one girl.

I wasn't just some _thing_ with firm breast and a tight pussy.

I wasn't repulsed at the thought of Edward's touch, or felt the need to vomit when he kissed me.  
With Edward, I was just _me_.

Dr. Carter said that normally she would have thought me getting into a serious relationship after what I've been through, would have been a bad idea.

But, I told her that I wouldn't be able to heal if it wasn't for Edward. Washing up on his beach was the best thing to ever happen to me. In the darkness that was my life, I somehow found him and I hoped every day that he would never let me go.

* * *

**_Hope you will enjoy hearing from Bella and as I said at the top tonight's chapters will be a little angst so you've been warned. _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	142. Chapter 142: Bella's POV

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**WARNING: Bella's POV will be intense and carry angst. **

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 142: Bella's POV_**

Sitting there in Edward's lap, I looked up into the sky as it started to get dark. He held me close in his arms saying nothing.

That was one of the things I loved about him, he didn't constantly pester me about what I was thinking. He just held me and waited for me to tell him when I was ready.

He placed a soft kiss on my shoulder and I smiled inhaling a satisfying breath. I closed my eyes and winced at what I saw.

It was_ Daddy_—grinning at me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked obviously noticing my body language changed.

"Nothing, I'm cold," I lied. I knew that Edward would have listened if I wanted to talk, but I didn't want to talk about _him_.

Especially not now.

"Come on, let's go sit over here in front of the fireplace," he said guiding me from his lap. He didn't release my hand as we walked over to the little sofa that sat in front of the fireplace outside.

We sat down and I snuggled up at Edward's side. This had started to become a little tradition of ours watching the sun go down and the stars appear. Edward knew how much I loved the night sky.

It was beautiful, peaceful.

I couldn't resist thinking about all the times I used to watch the sky outside of my window when I was on the yacht. I wished that someone would come and rescue me, take me far away from those walls, far away from _him_.

When he used to come into my room at night, I looked out of the window and watched the stars. I never even felt like I was _there_. It was like someone else was on the bed and I was flying free in the sky.

Silly maybe, but it got me through it.

He noticed some days that I wasn't _there_ and I'll end up paying for it somehow. His favorite punishment was _spanking_ me. I shivered at the thought and Edward's arms tightened around me. I knew he thought I was just cold, but feeling Edward's arms around me reminded me that I never had to go back there again.

* * *

**_Never again Bella, not if Edward has anything to say about it_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	143. Chapter 143: Bella's POV

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**WARNING: Bella's POV will be intense and carry angst. **

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 143: Bella's POV_**

"I'm ready to talk about my session with Dr. Carter," I said after about a half hour of silence. I could feel Edward shift and I knew without looking up at him that he was looking at me.

"Are you sure, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said like I knew he would.

"I don't want to talk about it, but I want you to know everything about me," I replied. I felt his hand under my chin as he turned my head to look at him. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to.

That look was in his eyes. That look that told me I had nothing to fear.

"We talked about who—what I was to _him_," I started to say. I saw the anger that passed in Edward's eyes. That same anger that was there whenever we discussed _him_. "I was considered number one, meaning I was not available to just anyone. I was treated differently from the other girls; some would have considered I was treated better than them," I continued, looking away from Edward.

"It caused some trouble between me and the other girls sometimes. They thought that I felt like I was better than them, but I never thought that," I said looking at him, some reason needing him to know that.

"I would never think you did," he replied pushing a lock of hair out of my face.

"There was this girl there before, her name was Eve. _He _liked her, _alot_. There were girls who tried to make the best out of our situations, and she was one of them. When she found out that I was considered his favorite, she made it her duty to try and take my place. Now, I wouldn't have cared if it meant that I would end up with the girls, but that's not what it meant. If _Daddy_ no longer wanted you, you were dead. There was no way around that. I wasn't ready to die; I didn't want to die," I explained to him. "Can you imagine fighting with someone over a hell you honestly didn't want?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"Anyway, Eve was persistent about taking my place. But she went about it all wrong. She was out of line and finally Daddy had enough and lost it. He knew she was trying to replace me, so he made me decide what he should do with her," I said biting on my lip as that day started to replay in my mind.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"I told him I wouldn't let him kill her and that he would have to kill me. He laughed and went and got Amber she was one of the younger girls, sixteen I think. He said if I didn't tell him how to kill Eve, he would kill Amber and still kill Eve," I continued looking up at Edward. "I tried thinking of a way out, but I knew he was a man of his word and would have probably tortured Amber before he killed her. So, I told him to shoot Eve because it was the quickest way and she wouldn't be tortured. So right there in front of me he shot her and told me he was proud of me."**_  
_**

* * *

**_He is one sadistic son of a bitch. Don't know who I would handle being in a situation like that. _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	144. Chapter 144: Bella's POV

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 144: Bella's POV_**

"Bella, that's not your fault."

"Then why do I feel responsible?" I asked shaking my head.

"Because you're a good person. He just wanted to break you and he knew you would have never let two innocent people die. You made the only choice that meant saving at least one of their lives," Edward said. It was pretty much the same thing Dr. Carter told me.

"He enjoyed isolating me from the other girls, that's why I ate dinner with him every night instead of with them. It was why I was the only one with my own room, and the only one who received gifts from him," I said shaking my head.

"He would tell me he loved me, calling me his Bell of the Ball. When we had guests, sometimes the sick bastard even dressed me up like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Would tell me I would fall in love with him just like Belle fell in love with the beast. The thought made me sick," I continued feeling my lip curl.

"That wasn't love..." Edward whispered with his lips against my temple.

"No."

"What we have is love, what I feel for you here," he said placing my hand over his heart "…is love.

_I_ love you."

"Yes," I replied, feeling my heart expand from his declaration.

"I hated when he touched me; I hated his smell, his voice. I thought about how I would kill him if I had the chance. How I would rid the world of the bastard. I dreamt about murdering him almost every night, and cried when I woke up and realized he was still alive," I admitted as I felt tears burn my eyes.

Before he took me from my parents' home I would have never considered harming another person, but from the moment _Daddy_ walked into my life, I dreamed about killing him.

"You're not there anymore," Edward told me, cupping my face in his hand as he wiped away a tear that fell. I nodded my head knowing that was very true.

I also knew that I would never have to go back.

I looked up at him and said the one thing that made me remember how lucky I was, "I love you," he smiled and pulled my face to his, kissing me passionately.

* * *

**_You're safe with Edward_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	145. Chapter 145: Bella's POV

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 145: Bella's POV_**

That night when we got ready for bed, Edward took his shower like he usually did after taking Jake for a walk.

I always felt so emotionally drained after talking about my past. I also hated it because it always made things feel tense between Edward and me. It worried me constantly that one day I would go too far and tell him too much.

We would take one step forward with him holding me, touching me, and then take about ten steps back, after I revealed something else about what I've been through. I know he worried about setting me off, or even doing something that would cause me to feel uncomfortable, but I could never feel uncomfortable with him.

He was always so gentle with me. Lying in the bed I pretended I was reading as I watched him come out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"How was your shower?" I asked him pretending to focus in my book.

"It was good; how's the book?" he asked with a grin.

"Don't know, I stopped reading when you came out of the bathroom," I replied back, and he laughed sitting down on the bed and pulling the book from my hands.

"How are you feeling?"

"Always good when I'm near you," I replied, and he grinned cupping my face in his large hand. I leaned into him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm really okay," I said looking up at him. He seemed to relax believing that I was indeed okay. He got up from the bed and slipped on his briefs then climbed into bed. I put the book on the nightstand and turned off my lamp.

He did the same and then pulled me against his body. I loved being in his arms. From the moment I was in his arms that first night, I knew I was safe.

Sometimes I wished that I could go back to not knowing who I was, wished that I could forget again and just be with Edward.

"Go to sleep, baby, we'll be invaded tomorrow and you'll need your rest, trust me," Edward whispered into my ear. I laughed knowing he was talking about Alice and Rosalie.

"I can't wait," I replied and it was true. I couldn't wait to meet them, and I couldn't wait to see Carlisle, Esme and Jasper again.

* * *

**_It will be so much fun when Rose and Alice arrive!_**

**_Last one tonight, would you like to hear from Bella again? _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	146. Chapter 146

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 146_**

My parents would be here soon, so Bella and I were trying to enjoy the little peace we still had here on the island. We were taking a walk on the beach like we did most days.

"Can we make a sand castle?" Bella asked, making our hands swing between us. I laughed knowing she was going to say that.

"Of course," I said smiling at her.

"Are you sick of me yet?" she asked catching me off guard.

"No, why would I be sick of you?"

"Because we spend almost every waking minute together."

"Are you sick of me?" I retorted. She made a face as if she wasn't sure. I pulled her against me tickling her sides.

"Of course I'm not sick of you. I just worry that eventually you'll get bored with me…"

"There is no such thing as being bored with you," I replied.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm only teasing, baby, stop worrying about things that won't happen. We're perfect together. The minute we even feel like we might be getting sick of each other…"

"So you admit it, you do get sick of me?" she said with a smile. I shook my head at her.

"You get sick of me, too, sometimes and you know it," I chortled and she giggled.

"True, especially when you start to analyze the directing in a movie instead of just watching it," she said. I laughed tossing my head back.

"Anyway, we know when the other needs space and we give it to each other," I said pulling her to my side, because space was not something I needed right now.

"That is also true, like yesterday, how you left me alone to read. You really do know me, don't you?"

"I told you I did," I said lowering my head to place a kiss on her lips.

"Billy told us you two were out here," I heard my mother say, and like that Bella was out of my arms and running to say hello to my parents and Jasper.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long long wait. This story sort of stopped speaking to me I guess you could say and it didn't help that I've been going through a lot in my RL. _**

**_Five chapters tonight. I will try to get back on the regular updating for this story. Thank you to everyone who messaged me about this story. The updates tonight is just for all of you! _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	147. Chapter 147

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 147_**

Walking behind Bella, I watched as she ran to them. She practically jumped in my mother's arms. I'll admit I was sulking, not necessarily because my parents were here, but because I had to share her with even more people now.

"Edward, you could at least look happy to see us," my mother said as I approached them. I put on my best smile making the four of them laugh.

"He's just pissed he has to share Bella now," Jasper said as he gave Bella a hug. I glared at him and hugged my mother.

"Of course I'm happy to see you and dad, mom," I said purposely not saying I was happy to see Jasper's ass.

"Aww, I missed you, too, little brother," he said, messing my hair like he used to do when we were kids. I slapped his hand away and he laughed.

"We're the same age," I reminded him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm still older," he replied.

"By a few days," I retorted.

"Still older," he shot back and I glared at him making everyone laugh. I shook my head deciding to change the subject.

"How was the concert?" I asked him.

"Short, but fun," he replied with a grin. I knew what that smile meant better than anyone. He met a woman. We all started walking back toward the house, and Bella walked ahead with my parents, as I walked behind with Jasper.

"Who is she?" I asked him once Bella and our parents were further ahead of us.

"Don't know, she wouldn't tell me her name, just said I would see again when it was right, whatever the hell that means."

"And you still slept with her?"

"Hell, yeah, I did!" he replied making me laugh. "Think Billy will do his spy shit and find her for me?" Jasper asked, and that caught me by surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I think I'm in love."

"After one night?" I asked with doubt, and he simply looked from me to Bella and then back to me.

"Don't judge me," he said and he had me there.

"I guess you could ask him and see what he says, but he's pretty busy trying to find the bastard who held Bella."

"Right, tell me what we know so far," Jasper said becoming serious.

* * *

**_Leave some love!_**


	148. Chapter 148

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 148_**

I told Jasper everything we knew and he wasn't okay with the idea of me going to get Charlie, but like Bella, he knew that Billy would make sure I was safe.

"Mom said you invited Rosalie Hale and your P.R., what's her name, here to the island. You sure that's a good idea?" Jasper asked. Everyone knew who my brothers were because we were famous, but we always tried to keep our careers and personal lives separate.

Emmett met Alice a few times in passing, but Jasper had never met either of them.

My mom was the only person in the family that met both Rosalie and Alice before, and that was only because she worked as my agent.

"Yeah, I'm sure. They're great, plus I think Bella will really get along with them."

"I know you never slept with Rosalie because blondes aren't your type, but have you ever slept with the other one?" he asked and I glared at him.

"What—I'm just asking!"

"No, I never slept with her. Do you think if I had, I would have seriously invited her _here_ to become friends with Bella?" I snapped at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, you have a habit of being as stupid as your older brother."

"He's your brother, too!"

"Only on Sundays," Jasper replied as I shook my head and we both laughed. We walked into the house and everyone was talking and catching up. Billy let me know that Seth went out to get Rose and Alice, and that they would be arriving soon.

We were hoping they would have arrived sooner so that they could have ridden with my parents to the island, but their flight was late.

My parents had a boat of their own at the docks, so that they could come out to the island whenever they wanted. I had three additional boats on the island if you needed to leave. Seth had apparently taken one of those to go and get Rose and Alice.

When Billy let me know that they were on their way back, Bella and I went out to greet them. They pulled in and Rose practically jumped out of the boat as she ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"This island really is in the middle of nowhere," Rose said making me laugh.

"Rose, this is Bella, Bella this is my friend Rose."

"Hello," Bella said politely with a smile.

"Hi—Jesus, Edward you didn't tell me she was smoking hot. Now I understand why you let her stay," Rose joked and we laughed. "I'm kidding, I know that's not the _only_ reason he wanted you to stay," she added winking at us.

"Edward, you could have warned me about the humidity here! You are paying for my hair appointments for a year!" Alice yelled, and I laughed as I looked at the beehive that used to be known as her hair on her head.

* * *

**_Leave some love!_**


	149. Chapter 149

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 149_**

"I'm sorry, Alice, I thought you knew," I yelled back at her laughing. She stomped over toward me and pointed her finger into my chest.

"You are sooo lucky I love you," she practically growled at me.

"Alice, meet Bella. Bella, this is Alice," I introduced. Alice looked from me to Bella. It was like she was examining us. She always made me uncomfortable when she did this, it was a little creepy.

"Is she what you couldn't tell me over email?" Alice asked me, and I nodded my head.

"I thought you said you didn't get married?" Alice yelled slapping my shoulder.

"What are you talking about, I didn't get married," I said swatting her hands away.

"Oh, you're married, maybe not by law just yet, but you're definitely married," she said with smirk on her face. "Bella, it is great to meet you," she said smiling at Bella now.

"You, too," Bella said with a giggle.

"Edward, is your brother here?" Alice asked, and that surprised me. She never asked about my brothers.

"Um, Jasper is, why?"

"I saw one of his concerts recently. Did you know he is very nice to his fans," she said, and Rosalie started to laugh. I looked between the two of them and then it hit me.

She was the woman Jasper met.

"It was you, wasn't it!" I yelled at her with shock, and she laughed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, at least that's the story I'm sticking to," she said and I shook my head.

"Emmett put you up to this?" I asked her.

"I may have mentioned to him that I was a huge fan of Jasper's music and he may have suggested someone teaching Jasper a lesson about sleeping with so many women while on tour," she giggled.

"So you slept with him?" I asked, surprised because that didn't sound like the Alice I knew.

"What? No! Is that what he told you? Oh, now I am really going to have fun with him," Alice said stomping into the house and causing Seth, Rose, Bella and me to laugh.

"I am going to have so much fun here!" Rose said as we all walked into the house behind Alice.

* * *

**_Rose and Alice are on the island! _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	150. Chapter 150

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 150_**

My parents greeted both Alice and Rosalie and I realized that Jasper was nowhere in sight. I thought texting his phone and telling him to run, but he deserved whatever torture Alice was about to put him through.

Emmett and I used to warn him all the time about sleeping with his fans, and the thought that he lied about sleeping with Alice meant he really deserved whatever he got.

"I never took Jasper for the man-whore, I thought it would be Emmett," Bella whispered into my ear and I laughed.

"Nope, Jasper thinks he's the pretty boy. It's about time someone knocked him down a couple," I said with a laugh.

"Then this should be very interesting," Bella replied just as Jasper walked into the room. I grinned at the exact moment his eyes landed on Alice.

"You…" he said pointing at her. Alice looked around the room as if she was trying to figure out who he was talking to. "You're the one from the show in L.A," Jasper said walking over to her. Alice put on her best smile.

"You must be Edward's brother Jasper, it's nice to finally meet you," she said holding out her hand to shake his. I saw the confused look on my parents' face and I mouthed that I would explain later.

"We've met before," Jasper sort of sneered obviously not enjoying this game Alice was playing with him.

"Have we, when?"

"A week ago at my concert in L.A," Jasper tried to whisper. Bella placed her head on my shoulder as we continued to watch the show.

"Hmm, sorry I don't remember. I was visiting Rose in L.A a week ago. Rose did we go to a concert?" Alice asked looking over at Rose now.

"I think so, it was some mediocre band," Rose joked and both of my parents tried not to laugh at the reaction on Jasper's face.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. But I still don't remember meeting you, Jasper. Sorry," Alice said with a smile.

"We met and had dinner…" Jasper said still trying to re-fresh Alice's memory.

"Edward thought I was this woman you are mistaken me for, too. But, he said you slept with her, and I would never sleep with a man I just met," Alice said, then she turned to me and asked where her and Rose's rooms were.

Bella agreed to show them, and I watched as the three of them went upstairs, and Jasper stood there looking defeated.

Emmett was going to be pissed he missed this.

* * *

**_See you next update, and I promise the wait won't be as long this time! _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	151. Chapter 151

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 151_**

"Edward, I'm telling you that's her," Jasper said as we sat at the bar in the rec room.

"She doesn't seem to remember you, Jazz," I replied before taking a drink from my glass. "Are you really sure it's her because the Alice I know wouldn't sleep with a guy after just meeting him."

"Okay, I didn't sleep with her," Jasper said downing his drink. I laughed looking over at him.

"What the hell did you lie for?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I fell in love with a woman I didn't sleep with?" he asked. He did have a point there, but I still wasn't sold on my brother Jasper falling in love in the first place.

"I'm your brother, you don't have to lie to me; I don't give a damn one way or another," I informed him.

"I don't know, I felt like a sucker that I let her wrap me around her little finger, and all we did was have dinner," he said, and I laughed sort of understanding that. Bella had me wrapped around her finger from day one.

I thought about telling him that Alice did remember him, but I decided watching him freak out would be much funnier, and with how tense things have been over the last few weeks everyone could use the entertainment.

"Why are you so sure Alice is the woman from that night?"

"I would never forget her face; I damn near sketched it to memory," he said. Like that I knew that my dear brother was already a goner. I couldn't wait to tell Bella about this.

"If Alice is this woman…"

"She is!" he practically yelled at me and I laughed getting up from the stool I was sitting on.

"Then you better find a way to make her realize it, and explain to her why you lied about sleeping with her. Alice isn't the most forgiving person, and she doesn't take shit from anyone," I warned.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked looking up at me.

"More than you know, _big brother_. I'm going to go find my girl. At least she knows who I am," I teased, and he picked up something from the bar and tossed it at me. I ducked and it flew over my head. "Don't be so sensitive, Jazz," I joked before walking out of the rec room and going to find Bella.

* * *

**_Three more updates tonight_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	152. Chapter 152

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 152_**

I found Bella in the den talking with Alice and Rose. I paused at the door as I watched the three of them hug each other. It didn't honestly surprise me. I knew that they were going to get along. I could tell by the way Rose and Alice were looking at Bella that she must have told them about her past.

"God, I couldn't imagine what you went through. We'll help anyway we can," Alice said holding Bella's hand.

"Thank you. It's tough thinking or talking about it sometimes, but Edward is always right there to make me feel better," Bella said with a blush. I knew I was eavesdropping, but I couldn't get myself to walk away from the door.

"Edward is definitely one of the good ones," I heard Rose say. "The moment he told me about you I knew I had to come and meet you for myself. We have a lot in common, Bella, and maybe one day when I stop fighting my demons, I'll be tough enough to face them like you," she continued, and that surprised me.

I knew very little about Rose's past. All I knew was that she never wanted to talk about it. I knocked on the door finally letting my presence be known. They all turned toward the door and Bella smiled at me.

"Jasper ready to pull his hair out yet?" she asked as I came further into the room. I placed a kiss on the top of her head when I reached her.

"Just about ready to," I answered and the three of them started to laugh.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun messing with his head," Alice said as she got up from the couch.

"Just take it easy on him," I said, keeping to myself that I was positive my brother was in love with her already.

"I'll see what I can do; I can't make any promises," she replied with a grin. I shook my head as I watched Rose start to get up.

"I didn't come in here for the two of you to leave," I said looking at Rose and Alice.

"It's all right, we figure we give you two lovebirds time alone now, because tonight Bella is ours. We're having a girl's night with margaritas and chick flicks," Rose told me.

"You two just got here and already you're taking my Bella away," I half joked.

"Of course, she's amazing," Alice said with a tap on my shoulder.

"She has to be to put up with him," Rose added with a laugh as they walked out of the room.

"I really like them," Bella giggled, and I shook my head and then leaned over placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**_Two more updates tonight_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	153. Chapter 153

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 153_**

"I told them," Bella whispered. I didn't have to ask what she told them because I knew. "I always expect to be judged when I tell someone, but everyone is so sympathetic," she continued.

"None of it is your fault, it's not like you asked for it," I said stroking her hair. "No one deserves what you had to go through," I continued.

"I just wish I was more help. I feel useless."

"You're not useless. Before you got your memory back the FBI had nothing, now they have a sketch, a possible name, a name for one of the men who work for him as well as the other possible girls he's holding."

"It scares me to think of what he could be doing to the other girls."

"Once we talk to your father, hopefully, he answers all of our other unanswered questions, and we can find that bastard before he kills another innocent girl," I told her. She nodded her head and we sat there silently for a little while.

"How soon are you and Billy leaving to get my father," Bella asked, playing with my fingers as we sat in the den and watched the huge waves hit the shore.

"Another week, he wants to make sure we have back up if necessary," I answered and watched the worry pass in her eyes.

"I'll be fine," I assured her. She nodded her head placing it against my shoulder.

"I just don't like the idea of you not being here," she said so softly I almost didn't hear her. I turned her head so that she was looking at me.

"Say the words and I'll stay and tell Billy to come up with a different plan," I told her. She smiled up at me.

"You'll do that for me?"

"I'll do anything for you, you know that," I told her. Her smile seemed to expand on her face as if she was actually surprised by my answer.

"No, you guys already started putting this plan into motion. Just promise to hurry back," she said cupping my face in her hand.

"I promise."

I didn't know how I would survive being away from her either but I knew with my family here she was in good hands.

Eventually we got up so that she could start dinner for everyone. She was really excited about it. I loved seeing her happy.

* * *

**_One more update tonight_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	154. Chapter 154

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 154_**

Leaning against the door arch to the kitchen, I watched Bella as she started cooking dinner for everyone. She never wanted help; my mom and Sue had to practically bribe her into agreeing to let them help her.

"You are so _sprung, _it is almost shameful," I heard Rosalie say as she came up behind me. I laughed turning to look at her.

"I can't help myself. She makes feel like a little puppy following her around," I replied running my fingers through my hair. "Don't tell anyone I said that," I quickly added and she laughed slipping her arm into mine.

"I won't tell a soul; well, maybe I'll tell Bella," Rose teased as she laughed. "I like the way she makes your face light up though. I've never seen you like this," she continued.

"I've never felt like this," I replied looking back at Bella when I heard her laughing at something my mother said.

I loved the way her face lit up when she laughed. She was happy and I wanted to keep it that way until the day she died. I never wanted her to be upset or hurt again.

She looked over at me, always seeming to know when I was watching her. She smiled, her cheeks filling with her blush.

I never imagined I could feel this way. That I would feel like I needed another person more than I needed air to breathe. Her happiness meant everything to me—her safety was my number one priority and her smile was my lifeline.

"Wow," I heard Rose breath out and I turned to look at her.

"What?"

"The way you look at her. She told Alice and me, but I didn't believe it until now," she said with a smile on her face. I shook my head because my parents and brothers were always talking about the way I looked at Bella.

"I think she put a _spell _on me Rose," I joked and she laughed at me.

"No, you're in love, Eddie boy. It looks good on you; I'm happy for you," Rose replied placing her head on my shoulder.

"Maybe, if you let people see who you really are, you'll get it, too," I told her, and I felt her shake her head on my shoulder.

"I'm too broken…"

"I doubt that. You're one of the strongest people I know," I told her. I could only imagine what it was Rose was running from, but whatever it was, I knew it took guts for her to walk away.

"I wish you were my brother," she said with a little sadness, but smile in her voice.

"Who said I wasn't your brother?" I asked. She smiled up at me and then kissed my cheek.

"Best surrogate brother a girl could wish for," she told me before walking away.

* * *

**_Last one tonight_**

**_What do you think is up with Rose? _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	155. Chapter 155

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 155_**

My father and I were told to set the table. The women tried to claim they asked, but trust me it was an order.

"How is Bella doing with her sessions with Dr. Carter?" my father asked as he placed some plates on the table.

"She's doing well; from what I know she's making progress," I answered placing the silverware down.

I was happy Bella was talking with Dr. Carter; what I didn't like, was that I felt the woman was trying to talk Bella out of having a relationship with me.

I would never hurt Bella in any damn way, and from what Bella told me, the fucking good doctor worried I was taking advantage of Bella's vulnerable state. Bella tried assuring me that she told the doctor she was happiest with me, but I knew the doctor wouldn't let up.

"You're worried about something," my father said, and I looked up at him.

"What?"

"You're worried; what are you worried about?" he asked standing up straight and looking at me. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to decide what I was going to say to him.

"Dr. Carter is trying to break Bella and me up," I said and watched my father's eyebrows shoot up from surprise.

"Really, are you sure?"

"She told Bella that she wouldn't recommend a woman who was in Bella's situation to be seriously involved with anyone so soon after you know, and she asked her if she thought if I was taking advantage of her," I told him. He nodded his head obviously thinking about what I said.

"Carmen is good at her job, Edward. Her first concern is what is best for Bella, and I have to agree that…"

"You think we shouldn't be together either?" I practically yelled cutting him off. I felt like a teenage boy again.

"Let me finish," he said in a stern voice. I nodded my head. "I agree that she should help Bella evaluate her feelings for you to assure that this is not just some hero love she has for you because you saved her," he told me. I inhaled a deep breath knowing he was right. I worried about that, but I loved Bella so much I think I would have taken any love she was willing to give me.

"I believe that the two of you are great together. You are a different man with her, a better one. But, we don't know who Bella was before here, we don't know just how deep her wounds are, and the last thing anyone wants is either of you hurt in the process," he continued. I hated when my father was right, but as usual he was.

* * *

**_This story will now be updated on Saturday and Sunday only. (Have to manage my time with classes and personal life)_**

**_Three updates today and three more tomorrow. _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	156. Chapter 156

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 156_**

"What do you think I should do?" I asked him. I valued my father's opinion more than anyone's. I knew that he would be honest with me, even if I hated him for it.

"I'm going to give you both my professional opinion and my personal one," he told me. I nodded my head so that he knew to continue.

"Professionally, I think that the two of you should slow things down. Bella's life has never been her own and even now she makes all decisions by thinking of you first, not herself. Ending things until everything is out in the open could possibly be best," he told me, and I inhaled a frustrated breath, but waited for him to continue. "Personally, I can see firsthand how the two of you have helped each other. True, you are more of her clutch than she is yours, but the two of you are one. Tearing you two apart would do more damage than good."

"So you think we should take things slow?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I am entirely too selfish to ever let her go," I replied and he laughed.

"Yes, I figured as much. I trust your judgment son, I always have," he informed me. I nodded my head with a million thoughts flowing through it all at once.

"What if I am hurting her more by not being able to let her go?" I asked him. She constantly asked me to keep her forever, but I don't think she truly understood I could never stop being with her.

"Do you really believe that you are hurting her?"

"No."

"Good, because you're not. You should be willing to fight for the one you love, just be able to let go if she needs you to," he replied.

"I don't know if I could."

"You love her don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Then if you have to, _if _she wants you to, you'll let her go and believe me she'll come back," he said with that knowing smile on his face.

I swallowed hard asking the question that I feared. "Do you think she'll want me to…"

"…not a chance, she loves you as much as you love her," he answered before I finished my question. I grinned like a boy on Christmas.

"What are the two of you talking about," I heard my mother ask as she came into the dining room.

"Just how much we love the women in our lives," my father answered with a smile on his face as he kissed my mother.

* * *

**_Real smooth Carlisle lol_**

**_Hope you all read the A/N on the last chapter. _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	157. Chapter 157

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 157_**

After we all ate dinner, Bella and I sat out on the back patio like we normally did at night. I knew how much she liked watching the stars.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking up at me.

"Uh, nothing."

"You're lying. You've been quiet ever since dinner. You didn't even join in with everyone messing with Jazz," she pointed out, as she shifted in her seat so that we were at eye level.

"I had a talk with my father," I started and she looked confused.

"Okay, and…" she said waiting for me to further explain. I ran my fingers through my hair. "This is really bothering you," she said, and I looked at her and went to ask how she knew that, then remembered her telling me how she knew all my _looks_.

I told her about my conversation with my father and what was worrying me. Quickly, she straddled my lap holding my face between her hands.

"I know what I want—I'm not confused; this is not some hero-syndrome and I will never want to leave you for any reason. Believe me, I understand why everyone is so worried, but, Edward, I want to be with you more than anything else in this world. I hate my past, but I am so grateful it brought me to you," she said smiling at me.

"Me, too," I said cupping her face in my hand.

"Now, I meant what I said, keep me forever."

"Forever isn't long enough," I replied pulling her face down to mine and kissing her. I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and she moaned rocking herself against my hardening cock.

"Take me upstairs," she whispered against my lips and I groaned in my chest knowing what that meant. Quickly, the two of us got up from the chair and I shifted myself in my shorts.

We went into the house passing Rose and Alice on our way.

"Where are you two headed?" Alice asked and smiled.

"Bed…" I rushed out holding on to Bella's hand.

"I thought we were having our girl's night?" Alice asked.

"Raincheck!" Bella yelled with a giggle as I started to pull her up the steps.

"I told you this would happen; you owe me twenty dollars," I heard Rose say as we continued walking up the steps.

* * *

**_LOL Rose! _**

**_See you tomorrow with more updates! _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	158. Chapter 158

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 158_**

"Fuck, baby, you have on too many clothes," I breathed into Bella's neck as I started to unbutton her shorts.

"So do you," she said pulling at the buttons on my shirt. Soon, she got frustrated and just popped my shirt open. I heard my buttons hit the wooden floor and she started to giggle against my lips.

"Oops."

"Don't worry about it, it can be replaced," I said yanking her pants down over her hips. I placed soft kisses down her body as I lowered to my knees to remove her shorts. As always, I paid special attention to her scars, knowing they made her a little nervous when she was naked.

I always wanted her to know I loved everything about her.

I helped her step out of her pants as I continued to place soft kisses on her thighs and over her laced covered pussy. I moaned at the scent of her.

She was ready for me.

"Edward, please…" she moaned tugging on my hair.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," I whispered as my tongue traced around the lining of her underwear.

"You, always you," she moaned out as I pressed a soft kiss against her vertical lips. I slowly let my hands travel up the back of her thighs and then slowly started to peel her lace underwear off of her beautiful ass.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Devour me."

"My pleasure," I replied just before tossing her leg over my shoulder and doing exactly what she requested.

I slid my tongue into her moist folds and lapped up her juices, desperate to have my thirst quenched by her. Her fingers slid into my hair fisting it as her moans filled the room.

I loved knowing I could make her feel this way, happy that it was me that took her to this place of ecstasy. I needed to taste more of her. I pulled my mouth from between her thighs and looked up into her flushed face.

"Do you trust me, sweetheart?" I asked, honestly already knowing the answer.

"With my life," she answered. I smiled and balanced myself on my knees as I lifted her further up against the door. I placed her other leg over my shoulder while holding her hips and started to devour her.

* * *

**_Giving you 3 chapters today since I didn't last Sunday_**

**_Leave some love!_**


	159. Chapter 159

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 159_**

When she came, I moaned accepting every drop of her to slide down my throat. Slowly, I placed her feet back on the floor and stood up.

With a sexy little smile on her face, she unbuttoned my shorts and pushed me back towards our bed. I fell down onto the bed and she pulled my shorts and briefs down. My cock sprang free happy for the space to breathe.

I watched as she pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor. Completely naked now, she straddled me as her hands moved up over my chest.

"I love you, Edward," she told me lowering her head and placing a kiss right over my heart. "That will never change," she continued gripping my cock in her hand.

"I love you, too, and that will never change," I informed her copying her words. She smiled at me.

"I know, and I love you even more for that," she replied lowering herself around me. We both moaned as our bodies connected. I pulled her down so that I could kiss her and she rocked and rolled her hips over me.

Holding her face in my hand, I kissed her passionately hoping it showed her that I needed her as much as she needed me.

I would do anything for her, be anything for her.

All she had to do was say the word.

She fisted my hair in her hand and started bucking her hips back against me as her breaths came out in long deep moans. I loved watching her on top of me, loving that I was her escape from the horrifying past she was forced to live.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and forced us into the upright position. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she bounced over me slowly.

I cupped her left breast running my thumb over the scar that resided there. I watched how her eyes seemed to tighten as if fighting to keep a memory away. I lifted her breast and ran my tongue along the scar and instantly felt her body begin to relax as she continued to roll her hips.

Taking her hardened pink nipple into my mouth and twirled my tongue around it, sucking on it gently just how she liked. I gave its twin the same attention as I started rubbing my thumb against her clit.

"Never stop making me feel this way," she breathed into my hair.

"Never," I replied picking up the speed of my thumb and watching as her mouth parted in the sexist way and my name left her lips when her body shook around me.

* * *

**_Leave some love!_**


	160. Chapter 160

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 160_**

I flipped us so that she was under me and hitched her leg up over my hip. Her eyes were still shut as she rode out her orgasm. I moved slowly inside of her, trying to hold on to myself control as her pussy walls flexed around me.

"I love how you feel around me when you do that," I told her and a smile appeared on her face as her eyes opened slowly. The way her green eyes bore into me was always going to affect me in the most powerful way.

"I love coming around you," she replied running her fingers through my hair. I continued moving inside of her. Neither of us taking our eyes off of the other, here there was only the two of us. Nothing or no one else mattered when we were together this way.

She was my heart, my life, my soul…my reason for being here.

I didn't know it then, but I bought this island for her. Every decision I made in life made sure that I was here when she would need me.

I needed to get deeper inside of her, needed to truly make us one.

I would never have predicted me loving anyone the way I loved her. It was so earth shattering the feelings I held for my washed-away beauty.

I pushed into her and watched her lips part and her eyes shut when she moaned. I did it again, enjoying watching the way her entire body seemed to blush. Lowering my mouth to hers I stole a kiss, sucking her lower lip into my mouth.

She wrapped her arms around my back, her nails digging into my skin as I continued to penetrate her repeatedly. When I felt her walls lock around me again, I knew I wouldn't survive much longer. She came around me moaning into my mouth and I soon followed.

I rolled off of her and pulled her against my side placing a kiss on her temple. It was silent in the room for the longest time and then I felt her shift and look up at me.

"Edward…"

"Yeah, baby."

"What's going to happen to us once all of this is over?" she asked. Confused I looked down at her not understanding what she was asking.

"I'm not following."

"After they've found him and we can live normal lives. What will it mean for us? I mean, you are America's heart throb and when the media finds out about us, I don't think anyone will approve that we're together. What if they find out I was a whore and…" quickly, I placed my hand over her mouth.

"If anyone ever calls you that, it will be the last damn thing they ever say. I don't need anyone's approval to be with you and you are protected by the US government, so the first paper to print anything about your past without your permission, will be facing so many legal issues their great grandchildren will live in the poor house," I informed her. She smiled with a roll of her eyes.

"I've already caused too much trouble in your life…"

"You've completed my life, the rest is just the fireworks baby," I interjected before placing a heated kiss on her lips.

* * *

**_That's all for today, and someone asked if Bella will tell Edward everything as in all the details of what happened to her._**

**_First let me say that I will NEVER write out all what happened to Bella because rape hits close to home for me and I would rather not go into detail even if this is just a story. Now having said that, Bella has told Edward everything she can handle to reveal and everything she believes he can handle to hear._**

**_P.S I am not saying it happened to me when I say rape hits close to home_**

**_Hope that answers your question. Thanks so much for reading! _**

**_Leave some love!_**


	161. Chapter 161

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 161_**

The next morning Bella and I agreed that we wouldn't worry about where our relationship was headed but to simply enjoy it.

I could tell she was worried about the idea of me going to the states to find her father though. I tried getting her to talk about it but she refused.

"I want to spend this next week on this island, nowhere else," she would reply and I knew that meant she didn't want to think or talk about her _old_ life.

So we didn't.

Bella, Rose, Emily and Sam were all sitting in the theater room watching a movie and laughing as we listened to Alice and Jasper go back and forth right outside of the door.

"Jasper, I don't know who you are mistaken me for but I told you it wasn't me," Alice said and Bella and Rose started laughing.

"If this is about what I told Edward…"

"What about us sleeping together…"

"…So you remember?"

"No, I don't remember unless you are implying that sleeping with you is a forgettable experience," Alice replied causing all of us to laugh. I could practically hear Jasper let out a growl in frustration from the other side of the door.

"Alice, are you trying to seriously tell me you don't remember me?"

"I can't remember someone I never met before now Jasper," she replied back.

"Look I'm sorry I lied about us sleeping together. We didn't sleep together."

"No, we didn't because we never met before arriving on Edward's island," she tossed back still sticking to her lie.

"Damn it, Alice!"

"Don't yell at me! If you weren't such a man whore maybe you could remember who you actually slept with!"

"I didn't sleep with anyone! I can't even look at another woman after that night!" he yelled back and we all looked at each other caught off guard by his revelation.

"This is getting serious," Bella whispered into my ear. I nodded my head in agreement just as the door opened and Alice walked in. She held it open for Jasper but he simply walked away with a shake of his head.

* * *

**_Leave some love!_**


	162. Chapter 162

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 162_**

"It is getting really hard to stick to this lie. I feel like I'm breaking his heart," Alice said after she shut the door and sat down next to Rose.

"Why don't you just tell him you remember him then?" Sam asked her.

"Maybe I will," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Edward, he's your brother. Do you think he's learned his lesson?" Alice asked me.

"Keep me out of it, I already know too much as it is," I replied making Rose and Bella laugh.

"Did you tell him I remember?"

"No, but maybe it's time you stop playing with his emotions," I told her still keeping to myself that Jasper had fallen in love with her after that one night.

"I don't know, I mean he seriously lied about us sleeping together. It makes me feel like that night didn't mean anything if he felt the need to lie about it," she replied.

"Did that night mean something to you?" Bella asked. For the first time I saw Alice blush.

"We connected, it was—nice," she answered with a smile.

"Nice? You didn't come back to the hotel room until the next morning and when you did you had a…" Alice slapped her hand over Rose's mouth to keep her finishing whatever it was she was about to say.

I was grateful; I didn't need to hear the details.

"Sounds like it might be time to let him know you remember," Bella said and Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"I will later tonight after he's cooled down some."

"I'm going to go check on him to make sure he hasn't completely lost it yet," I said getting up from the couch. I left the room and went in search of Jasper. I found him sitting out back on the deck.

"You all right, man?" I asked standing next to him.

"Edward, she's driving me mad," he replied running his fingers through his hair. I didn't say anything because I remembered how pissed off he got last time I asked him if he was sure Alice was the woman from that night.

"Maybe she's pissed because you had to cheapen y'all night together by lying about it," I said and he looked up at me as if a light bulb just went off.

"She's fucking with me isn't she? She remembers that night?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders not saying anything else.

* * *

**_Leave some love!_**


	163. Chapter 163

Thanks** to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing don't know what I would do without you BB!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 163_**

"Did you tell Jasper that Alice remembered?" I heard Bella ask from behind as she came out onto the deck.

"No, why?"

"Because he burst into the theater room, pulled her up from the couch and said I'm sorry then kissed the hell out of her," Bella answered.

"What?"

"Yeah, got a mean ass hand print on the side of his face to prove it too," she continued slipping her arm around mine.

"I just told him that maybe Alice felt hurt because he cheapened their time together by lying about it."

"I think they're in love with each other," she told me placing her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, me too. I never seen Jazz this messed up over a woman before."

"Have you ever been that messed up over a woman before?" she asked and I looked down at her turning her face so that she was looking back at me.

"Only you, you've ruined me for other women," I replied and she smiled gripping my shirt in her hand and pulling me a little closer to her. Our mouths hardly touching as she wore her sexy little smile.

"Good, because I don't ever intend on letting you go for the next woman to snick her claws in."

"Is that a promise I hear?"

"You bet your sweet, tight ass it is," she replied and we both laughed as I lowered my lips to hers and wrapping my arms around her waist.

Alice came out on to the deck with a smile on her face.

"You and my brother make up yet?" I asked.

"Yes and no," she replied not saying anything else. I had a feeling I probably didn't want to know. I decided to change the subject.

"I talked to Emmett earlier today, he's flying out in a few days."

"How did he pull that off?" Bella asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea, but he was determined to be here before I left," I replied and watched the sad look pass on Bella's face. I knew she didn't want me to leave. I leaned in a placed a kiss on her forehead as we continued to sit outside.

* * *

**_Leave some love!_**


End file.
